Curse of the Cat
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: One of Itachi's ex-lovers comes back to curse him and in doing so, turns him into a cat. He needs to find someone who will love him unconditionally or remain a cat forever. No one wants to use a litter box that long. YAOI! Uchihacest! M for later chaps
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new Uchihacest fic, since I ended Most Wonderful Time of the Year, I decided that I needed another fic that was mainly focused around my two favorite Uchihas, Itachi and Sasuke. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Regular PV, until I say otherwise.  
>-<strong>

Uchiha Itachi had always been what people could consider an impossible task. He was perfect in almost every single way, except for his stoic and uncaring demeanor. He was successful, having taken over his father's business when he was only twenty years old. He was rich, his and the old family money making him very well off in his life time. He was gorgeous, long raven black hair with deep onyx eyes to match. He was adored, not just by women, but men as well. But that's just about it, more that just a surface glance at Uchiha Itachi you were surely to be burned or scorned in some way. He had a wicked, sharp tongue. His words were definitely more powerful that any gun and could cut deeper than any knife. He had ruined and ended many a relationship before swearing off romance all together. He had been sick of trying to find someone who could keep up with his sharp wit and wasn't just after his loads of money.

Itachi believed the only person who could truly understand him was his little brother, Sasuke. The boy had a fire-hot temper, full lips, perfect for pouting, a figure that matched Itachi's own, not to mention the same hair and eye color. He was like a mini-Itachi only far more approachable and much more vengeful when crossed. But all the same, Itachi adored his brother like no one else he had ever met, and he had never been one to deny him anything. Indeed his dear little Sasuke had become the Prince of Ice's weakness.

Which is why when he heard his brother was dating his long time best friend, Naruto, Itachi decided to give the blond a call.

The blond walked into his office, not bothering to knock since he knew Itachi would have been expecting him. And the raven was, he was sitting at his cherry wood desk, sipping a cup of coffee which was still steaming viciously. Naruto licked his lips as Itachi offered him a seat at the front of his desk. It was extremely nerve wracking sitting across from the older raven, his cold demeanor was enough to make Satan twitch in his seat.

" You called me?" Naruto questioned as Itachi smirked a little.

" Indeed I did." Came his laconic reply as he stood up from his desk and started to move around the room. " Naruto, how long have I known you?"

" Uhh, I would say about eight years. I met you when Sasuke and I were both twelve. So I can say that we've known each other for a very long time." Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair a little. He was starting to relax and had a feeling he knew what this was all about but he knew the older Uchiha probably wouldn't do anything to him. Itachi wouldn't want to deal with an angry little Sasuke, the boy was quite feisty.

" You say we've known each other, but do you really know me? And do I really know you?" Itachi said as he placed his hands on the blond's shoulders. He tensed slightly but then made himself relax knowing that if he showed a little bit of weakness in front of the Uchiha he would exploit it and tear him open with it. " In the eight years I've known you, I've never seen you give such implications towards my brother."

" Implications?"

" Yes, implications of wanting to date him." He continued as he sat on the corner of his desk staring directly at Naruto who swallowed the nervous lump in his throat.

" You do realize that this isn't the first time Sasuke and I have dated, right?" There was silence then. It was awkward and made Naruto nervous as Itachi almost needed to process the information he was just given. Naruto thought he just ran head first into a bomb, how could Sasuke have not told his brother about them dating when they were fifteen? They have been together for almost three years when they both decided that they needed a break from each other. Naruto was actually surprised that Itachi didn't know, Sasuke wasn't the type to keep things like this secret from him…Unless there was something to hide about it. Naruto felt a slight stab in his chest, Sasuke probably didn't tell his brother because of _that_ whole situation. " Look Itachi if you have something to say to me, then just go ahead and say it."

" Fine." He said. " You know Naruto, I've always liked you. You were never one for beating around the bush, someone who liked to have straight facts right away. And so, you're right, I shouldn't have been beating around the bush with you." He sighed then. " I never thought Sasuke liked you in that way, but I've been wrong about Sasuke's choice in lovers before. For right now, you're on my shit list and prepare Naruto for me to make your life a living hell."

" Are you telling me that you're going to test my love for Sasuke?"

" Basically." Itachi said. " But I have feeling you'll do well."

Naruto got up from his seat as Itachi smirked at him. He stalked off to the door but stopped as soon as he grabbed the knob. " You know Itachi, one day someone is going to get you back for what you do to people." Naruto hissed out as he slammed the door behind him. Itachi had heard that more than a few times in his life and he just shrugged it off, nothing had happened so far, and he didn't see how it could later. He smirked a little and sat down at his desk. His would be expecting a call from his little brother in the next few days, and he knew it would be slightly painful to hear those words of pure hatred coming from that sweet little mouth.

Itachi started to rub his temples and took a sip of his coffee. Maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh with Naruto, if his brother was happy shouldn't he try to be happy for him? Itachi sighed as someone knocked on the door. He grunted his acknowledgement and the door opened slowly. He hadn't been expecting anyone else today so this person coming in was a surprise to him.

A shock of red hair was the first thing he noticed. The man was wearing a nice black suit and looked like someone Itachi would do business with but he knew this man, he just couldn't put a name to his face. But as soon as black eyes met blue, he knew exactly who it was.

" Kyuubi." Itachi said with a smirk and a nod.

" I'm not surprised you remember me." Kyuubi said as he flipped his crimson locks and took a seat across from Itachi. " But then again, I was probably the best fuck you ever had. And apparently the Uzumaki family is doing very well in pleasing the Uchihas."

Itachi smirked a little at that. " I've had better than you." That made Kyuubi smirk wickedly as the Uchiha looking back at him rested his face on his palm. " And I suppose you're correct. I just had a meeting with your little brother, Naruto. If you hurry you could probably still catch up with him. He's quite angry with me right now."

" Who isn't angry with you right now?" Kyuubi questioned as he leaned back in his seat folding his arms behind his head.

" That's a good question." Itachi mused as he took another sip of his coffee. " So what brings you here? I don't suppose you just wanted to catch up, Kyuubi. You never were the type to do anything without reason, chatting is so not your style."

" We only dated for six months and yet you still know everything about me." Kyuubi said as he cupped Itachi's face slightly. " Well you're right, as usual. I came here because there's something that's been bothering me." Itachi raised an eyebrow at that but remained silent. "Itachi, I believe you owe the world an apology."

Itachi scoffed at that. " Really? And what, my dearest red head, will I apologize for?" He questioned as Kyuubi's face grew more serious.

" Listen to me Itachi, just say you're sorry for everything that you've done over the years and I won't have to do this."

" Do what?" Kyuubi looked at the clock on the wall. It was an old grandfather clock that his father had kept in his own office. It was almost midnight. Itachi blinked a few times. He had scheduled his meeting with Naruto at three this afternoon, so where did nine hours magically go? That's when Itachi noticed something, his coffee was ice cold and for some reason it had felt so warm in his hand. He blinked at Kyuubi who was still staring at the clock.

" Itachi you need to apologize now!" The older Uchiha shook his head and thought that this was only a crazy dream. There was no way he would go along with his crazy imagination. When the clock chimed at midnight, Kyuubi stood up with a sigh. " Well, I guess its time." He said as he pointed towards Itachi. " Uchiha Itachi, the gods have decided that you're far too cruel to the people around you and that with such a cold personality, no one will come to love you. How sad right? Anyway…" Kyuubi snapped his fingers then, letting the air around the two of them stir up and twirl in glittery circles around Itachi. All the colors were shifting around his body as the lights dimmed.

Itachi felt strange, like someone had smacked him in the temple with a sledgehammer. His entire body was sore and he doubled over in pain. The base of his spine felt like it was ripping through his skin and the top of his head felt like his skin was pulling away from his head. He groaned with pain and fell out of his chair, rolling around on the floor as his body continued to chair and morph.

When all the light faded away, it was pitch black in the office. The only light was coming from the bolts of lightning that were bursting in the background. It illuminated the room only for a brief second but it was enough for Kyuubi to see and pick up the Uchiha. He was panting and moaning but it sounded strange to him. He turned his head to look down at his arm, it was covered in hair. It was black, smooth and Kyuubi was petting it gently. Itachi reached up to his head and tried to grab something but where there were once fingers, there were now paws. The pads of were soft and when they touched Itachi's head, he almost screamed. But he did actually scream when said paws brushed over two perky little ears.

" WHAT DID YOU DO?" Itachi screamed as Kyuubi as the man cuddled the small cat in his arms.

" Isn't it obvious? I turned you into a kitty!" Kyuubi said rubbing behind Itachi's adorable little ears, it made Itachi purr unwillingly and that made the red head smirk. He snapped again and all the lights came on in the room. He made a circular motion in the air and a mirror popped up in his hand. He put it in front of Itachi's face.

Kyuubi hadn't been kidding when he said that he had been turned into a cat. He blinked a few times, reaching out to touch the mirror with his paw. It was real, so were his little black ears that had dotted white tips, his tail was real as well, swaying and moving at Itachi's command. Everything that had just happened was real!

" But, but, but!"

" Don't throw your buts at me, Itachi. Those aren't the kind I like." He said as he tsked at the small cat in his arms. Itachi felt the urge to bite Kyuubi's finger as it moved and wagged in front of his face. He watched it intently as it move sporadically around his head. " Aw, you're so precious!" Kyuubi said as he rubbed under Itachi's chin. " Don't get me wrong Itachi, I feel absolutely terrible about transforming you into a little kitty, however this is so you'll learn your lesson."

" My lesson? What have I done to deserve this?"

" Were you not listening to my earlier speech? You're a super, mega, gigantic asshole to everyone! And because of that you break people's hearts, mine not included because I was mostly in it for the sex. But that's not the point, the point is you won't find someone to love you if you don't change your ways. So that's why the Gods said that you must be transformed and forced to find someone who loves you. But I already have a feeling you know you loves you no matter what. What you need to do is kiss this person and have them admit they love you." Kyuubi said as he put Itachi back down on his desk. The little kitty walked to the edge of the desk and hopped down, mewing a little when he landed. " God you're so cute. If only it was me you were in love with, I would give you all the kitty rubbings and loving you want."

Itachi rolled his eyes and then perked up when he heard a sound coming from the hallway. He raced out of the door, leaving Kyuubi alone in the room. The red head ran out after the cat and looked down both sections of the hallway, not seeing head nor tail of the small animal. He cursed as he ran down the left section, hoping to find Itachi soon.

Itachi made his way out of the building and started to wander around down the alleys and back streets that were all over Kohona. It was raining, hard and he now knew why cats hated water so much. It was absolutely terrible to clean off your fur. He wandered mindlessly, moving aimlessly through the streets. He hoped he wouldn't run into any dogs on the way home. Actually he wasn't even sure if he wanted to go home. Its not like any of his maids would let him in or allow him to explain what happened. If anyone saw a talking cat they would probably freak out and try to get themselves locked away. He sighed and jumped up on a trashcan. It was pointless now, there was no where he could go and besides that annoying fact, he didn't even know where he was anymore. Maybe he should have stayed with Kyuubi. He sighed and curled up on the top of the lid of the can.

That's when he heard the echo of footsteps in the alley. Itachi perked up and looked around a little, seeing a dark blue umbrella bobbing up and down in the rain. He wondered who was stupid enough to walk around this late in the rain when the person pulled out his cell phone, the light illuminated the area and the person's face. And that's when Itachi gasped, it was none other than his little brother, Sasuke.

" Hello?" Sasuke said into the receiver of his phone. " Oh hey Naruto. I'm out walking, I needed a little time to clear my head…Yeah I know its late but I'll be fine…I promise…What gave you that idea? …No Naruto I'm not going to do that…" Sasuke rolled his eyes then but there was a small smile on his face. Itachi felt sudden guilt stabbing him in the stomach. He had been so rude to Naruto but he brought his little brother so much joy. " Anyway, I'm going to go. Get some sleep, alright? I love you." Those three words hurt Itachi the most. He hopped down from the trashcan, knocking it over in the process. Sasuke jumped and he used his phone as a make shift flashlight and shined it on Itachi's small body. " Oh thank god, its just a cat." He walked over to Itachi and petted his head gently, noting how wet the fur was. " Hey there little guy, are you out here all by yourself?"

" _Sasuke seriously, it's me. Your big brother." _But instead of words, it came out in small little mews and purrs. Sasuke smiled a little then and scooped up the little cat.

" Well if you don't mind, I'm going to take you home." Itachi mewed with contentment. He had never been so happy that his little brother loved cats. He cuddled up to Sasuke's warm, dry body as the boy walked back to his home. Itachi realized then that he hadn't been trying to find his way home, he had been trying to find his little brother.

When they got inside Sasuke set the small cat down and he shook himself of the water covering his coat. He started to lick himself which seemed completely normal to Sasuke but to Itachi he was slightly surprised that even in his new cat form, he was this flexible. The younger Uchiha yawned slightly as he walked to the linen closet of his apartment. He grabbed a blue towel from it and grabbed Itachi from the ground, wrapping his small body and drying it off. Itachi was thankful for that, he had heard cats had trouble maintaining their body temperature and it was true. He was freezing until Sasuke started to dry him off.

He pulled the towel away and Sasuke laughed a little. Itachi looked around him and noticed that Sasuke had managed to get every follicle of his fur to stand on end. He smirked at the little kitty before petting and rubbing him gently. Itachi purred and jumped up into Sasuke's lap. He brushed his face against Sasuke's lovingly and gave him a small lick on the cheek with made the little Uchiha smile.

" Are you darling?" He said, the smile still on his lips. " Hmm…What should I call you?" Itachi shrugged and tilted his head to the side in an adorable fashion. Sasuke grabbed Itachi under his arms and held him up, examining him. " I think I'll call you, Itachi."

" _Oh you would name your cat after me." _Itachi mused as he licked Sasuke's nose.

" I'm glad you like it." Sasuke said as he put the black cat on the floor. " Come on Itachi, its time for bed."

Itachi wasted no time in moving to Sasuke's bedroom door and pawing at it. The younger Uchiha was slightly impressed that his little cat had been able to find his room but just shrugged it off, opening the door to let them both inside. Itachi jumped on the bed, snuggling up by Sasuke's pillows. But he couldn't take his eyes off his little brother when he started to change, discarding his shirt and putting on a black tank top. He took off his jeans next, showing Itachi the tight pair of boxers he was wearing underneath. Sasuke got into bed next to the little kitty, petting him a few times before turning off his lamp and shutting his eyes.

Itachi yawned a little and moved up to see right above Sasuke's head. He curled up and started to purr with contentment. Maybe this would be better than he originally thought.  
>-<p>

**Yay, I love my new fic!**

**Itachi: YOU TURNED ME INTO A KITTY!  
>Me: Indeed, a cute little pussy<br>Itachi: I don't know if I like you anymore…  
>Me: -devastation- NOOOO! LOVE ME ITACHI…Just not as much as Sasuke<br>Itachi: No. You're evil  
>Sasuke: I agree with that<br>Me: Fine! I won't speak to either of you!  
>All: -awkward silence-<br>Sasuke: …Uh, this was Hitoko-sama  
>Me: I consider than an apology, I forgive you<br>Itachi: -shakes head- Good job  
>Sasuke: SHE MADE ME DO IT!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurray here is the second chapter! I'm so glad because I have so many ideas for this! I hope y'all will enjoy this :D Regular PV-**

Sasuke woke up to a tail flicking him in the nose. It was soft but it made his nose itch so badly that he just had to wake up and itch it. He rolled over onto his stomach as the small cat on his pillows started to stretch and pad around his bed. The cat was so adorable, so small, so fragile looking. Nothing like his brother really, but what Itachi didn't know wouldn't kill him. Sasuke smirked to himself as Itachi jumped off his bed and silently stretched as he walked across the floor. Sasuke was about to get up and follow the cat when his phone went off, practically screaming with 'Howl' by Florence and the Machine. He smiled knowing it to be Naruto's ring tone.

" Hello my lovely Dobe." Sasuke answered as he rolled back over so he could stare up at the ceiling. He was so glad that his apartment allowed him to paint one wall in each room. He loved looking up at his ceiling and seeing his rendition of Starry Night splayed across in a swirling motif of emotion. The rest of the walls were dark blue, like when the night had its last few blasts of sun; so it nice to have that small splash of color from his painting.

He smiled as he heard Naruto yawn something mostly muted by the gargle the yawn caused but then frowned as he heard slamming and swearing coming from the other line. " Did you just fall out of your bed again Naruto?"

" _My face really hurts…" _Came Naruto's reply. Sasuke rolled his eyes, he swore that guy fell out of his bed at least everyday. _" Actually Sasuke, I just fell down the stairs. Somehow I didn't break my phone which means I just won a little. But Kyuubi is laughing at me and my pride has been wounded very much by it."_

" You're such an idiot but at least you're entertaining."

" _Did you just hear what Kyuubi said? Because that's exactly word for word what he said! Whoa, you're like psychic in the mornings or something Teme." _

" The only reason I'm psychic this morning is because you're probably suffering from a concussion or a brain hemorrhage." Came Sasuke's harsh reply as he sat up in his bed. He pulled the covers off of him and got up. His feet touch the ice cold floors and he almost hissed. Sometimes he had wished he got the carpeted apartment instead of the one with hardwood.

" _Well if that's right, I'm always suffering from one of those two things. Will you nurse me back to health?" _Sasuke smirked a little as he walked up to his closet, pulling clothes off the racks and throwing them onto his bed. He went into his dresser and continued to chuck things in no particular order.

" You're too far gone." Sasuke replied as he stripped himself of his old boxers. " Hey Naruto guess what? I'm naked."

" _Sasuke, we've been over this a thousand times." _Naruto muttered as he made strained sounds like he was getting up off the floor._ "You need to leave your blinds open if you want me to see you in all your glory."_

" Hn." Sasuke grunted out. " Why should I make it easy if you're supposed to be stalking me?" Naruto snorted as he walked across the floor. The Uchiha could hear the creaking on their floors as the blond took steps across them. The Uzumaki home was probably the loudest house in existence. Sasuke thought it fit the Uzumakis perfectly because it was loud, and the sounds it made were random just like when Naruto had too much coffee, or his mother, or his brother...Every Uzumaki except Minato really. " You know what's kinda sad?" Naruto 'hm'ed as he heard the sink turn on; the blond was making ramen. " You seem even smarter than normal and you just woke up and fell down the stairs."

" _You're right Teme. I should fall down the stairs more often, all the blood must be rushing to my brain because the blood that was there previously is leaking into my skull! It must be the key to jump starting the thinking process." _Naruto said with a scoff. Sasuke smirked, sometimes Naruto was so funny in the mornings. There was silence as Naruto continued to make his ramen and Sasuke clothed himself. He didn't bother showering since the only person who was going to see him was Naruto and his kitty wouldn't care either. _" So what time did you get in last night?"_

" Uhh about one or so. But I have good news about my walk! I found a kitty."

" _I swear Sasuke if you end up old and alone you're going to turn into a cat lady. With a penis…Yep, I can see it now." _Naruto laughed a little but then the line went silent. _" Sasuke you're not allowed to be a cat lady, they'll eat you when you die." _

" That's a joyful thought. But don't worry about me turning into a cat lady…cat man…Whatever. As long as I have you, I'll never be alone. Plus with the way things are going, Itachi isn't going to die before me. He'll probably cling to life just long enough to watch me die then die himself."

" _Sounds like your brother. So have you called him yet?" _

" No. I've decided to give him the silent treatment for what he said to you. It really pisses me off that he's trying to control my life." Sasuke muttered as he pulled at the edge of his shirt. He walked out of his room and into the bathroom. " If I wanted someone to control my life, I would go live with my Dad. He's retired now and would have all the time in the world to make my life a living nightmare."

Sasuke put his phone on speaker and placed it on the counter as he opened the cabinet above the sink. Naruto was making slurping sounds which meant the three minutes were up. Sasuke rolled his eyes but then turned his head as he heard the toilet flush. Itachi was sitting on the toilet, his paws were on the lever as he looked up at the younger Uchiha. _" Sasuke you know I hate it when you go to the bathroom when I'm on the phone with you. It's awkward."_

" That wasn't me," Sasuke said in a higher volume than normal. " It was the cat I brought home."

Itachi hopped off the toilet then, rolling his eyes. _' Don't be so surprised Sasuke. Humans use the bathroom in this manner all the time.' _He thought as he jumped up onto the counter and started to snuggled Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha smiled as he started to pet and rub the cat. " I'm amazed he can use the toilet. It's really awesome though; I don't have to buy a litter box. I'm the master of finding amazing cats."

" _Indeed Sasuke. Well I'm going to get ready for the day. I'll be over in a hour or so." _Naruto said. Sasuke heard the rustling of a bag and the blast of water from the sink. It meant that Naruto had finished his ramen. Sasuke smirked, the blond would be all his, all day.

" Okay. I'll see you then. I love you."

" _You too Teme. Don't turn into a cat lady." _

" Alright, don't fall down the stairs and die."

" _I promise nothing." _Naruto replied and then the line went dead. Sasuke turned off his phone and Itachi just sat on the counter wishing so much that he could get right in Sasuke's face and roll his eyes like he had never done before. That entire display was so…He didn't even know if he had words to explain it. So…Disgusting but in a weird way. Sasuke and Naruto were so grossly lovey-dovey and the thought of it made Itachi die a little on the inside. Though he was grateful his little brother found him, he almost wish he hadn't just because of his relationship with Naruto. He really didn't want to be fronted with Sasuke being all over Naruto and maybe even catching them in the act.

Itachi twitched then. He swore if Naruto or his little brother tried anything sexual with the other, he would be right in their faces to break it up. The last thing he wanted scaring his mind was his little brother bending Naruto over the bed…

' _Dear God why did I think about that!' _Itachi thought shaking his head. He mewed at Sasuke, putting his paws on his little brother's chest. The younger Uchiha smiled and rubbed Itachi so gently behind the ears that it made the small cat purr with contentment.

" You're going to love Naruto, Itachi. He's so great." The cat stopped purring then and he walked to the opposite side of the counter where he wrapped his tail around his entire body and faced the wall. " Eh? Are you sulking? Aww, I see now my little kitty. You don't want to share me with Naruto, do you? You're so cute. I guess you're more like my brother than I originally thought."

Itachi turned back around then, letting his tail sway and thump against the counter. Sasuke smiled a little. " Come on, let's go get you something to eat before you get sassy like your little tail."

Sasuke grabbed the cat then, holding it gently as he stroked and loved on it. Itachi purred loudly as he leaned into his brother's wonderfully pleasurable touches.  
>-<p>

**LATER…About the time Naruto comes over. Obviously.**

Sasuke was sitting on his couch watching TV and petting Itachi until the small cat had fallen asleep in his lap. When he heard knocking at his front door he practically jumped out of his skin. He had almost forgotten Naruto was supposed to be coming over so they could hang out. Sasuke smiled as he lifted Itachi up and put him around his neck like a feather boa. The cat didn't seem to mind and he licked Sasuke's face before resting his head against his shoulder.

He opened the door and Naruto was leaning against the door frame, in a pose someone would see in a magazine ad. " Hello my dear Teme. I heard you had a leak that needed to be fixed."

" I'm afraid I don't have any money. I hope you don't mind if I pay with my body." Sasuke said as he leaned in, his lips puckering up slightly. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's face, keeping him at arms distance. The younger Uchiha blinked, a slight frown on his face.

" No! Rape!" He cried flailing his arms at the man in front of him. Itachi looked over at the blond and flicked his tail. The older Uchiha shook his head, apparently he hadn't got past the first three minutes of that porno. Sasuke started to laugh as he practically dragged Naruto into the apartment. Their lips were on sealed together in an instant. Sasuke tried to deepen the kiss but Itachi put both of his paws on Sasuke's face and pushed him off the blond but then jumped into Naruto's arms as a means of qualifying his actions. " I assume this is your new kitty. So what did you name him?"

" Itachi." Sasuke said as he 'tsk'ed softly at the small cat his blond was holding. Itachi waved his paw at the finger his little brother was using to scold him. Both the blond and Uchiha found the sight to be absolutely adorable. He kissed Itachi on the head.

" You would name him after your brother." Naruto mused as he set the small animal on the floor. He looked up at the blond and started to licked his paw.

' _That's what I said.' _Itachi mewed. He noticed then that Naruto had gone very still like he had just seen something that made him die on the inside. Itachi's eye widened then. What if Naruto could tell that he had been turned into a cat? He started to paw at Naruto legs and the blond bent over picking up the small cat. Sasuke moved closer to him, trying to kiss the blond again but Naruto pushed him away.

" Have you showered today Sasuke?" The Uchiha raised his eyebrow and gave the blond an incredulous look.

" Why does it matter if I did or not?"

" Because you stink…A lot." Naruto's words were choppily put together like he was throwing things around on the spot. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" Really now?" Sasuke said, a hint of lust in his tone. " Well maybe you can join me and help me clean up…?" His fingers trailed down the front of Naruto's shirt and the blond blushed, his face resembling a tomato. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and started to push him into the bathroom. He closed the door and held onto the handle. " Naruto, you blond bastard, let me out!"

" No." He replied as Itachi walked up to him and sat down next to the blond. " I won't let you leave until you've been in there and washed yourself up for at least ten minutes." He heard Sasuke's defeated sigh and the ruffling of clothes. The water turned on and he heard the curtain being pulled open and closed. Naruto got on his knees and peered under the door, looking for Sasuke's feet. When he didn't see them assumed Sasuke actually did what he said. " Okay good." He said as he grabbed the cat. " Itachi, please tell me this is you and that I'm not crazy."

" You're talking to a cat." He replied. " Most would consider that pretty insane."

" Oh yeah, it's you." Naruto said as he grabbed the cat under his little arms. " What the hell happened to you?"

" Your brother happened." Itachi said as he narrowed his eyes. " He did this to me! And why the hell can you tell it's me when Sasuke can't?"

Naruto got silent and he laughed a little. " Well…I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." Itachi blinked and then flicked his tail as if pointing to himself. Naruto smiled sheepishly. " Right, you're a cat. Well I'm a warlock, so is Kyuubi. We inherited our prowess for magic and the such from my mother; I guess Kyuubi lied when he said he wasn't mad that you guys broke up."

" No he said the gods wanted this and that he was in our relationship mostly for the sex." Itachi said but he perked up slightly. " But you know…You're a warlock and that means you can change me back, right?"

" That sounds like Kyuubi…" He mused as he set Itachi on the floor. He walked to the couch and sat down. Itachi jumping up next to him. He looked deep in thought as he stared at the cat in front of him. " I don't know if I can Itachi. I mean Kyuubi's prowess for magic is much higher than mine and this is really strong curse." Naruto said as he turned the cat every which way to get a better look at it. " I can research the curse and see what I can do from there. You might have to see this curse to the very end…Which is?"

" I have to find someone to love me unconditionally and then have them kiss me. Apparently that will break the curse." The cat muttered as he walked into the blond's lap, curling up. Naruto started to pet him behind the ears.

" Classic 'Beast' curse…" The blond said as he nodded. " Well a loophole of the curse is that the warlock can take it off when he wants…I'll try to confront Kyuubi about this if I can't break it myself."

" Why are you helping me?" Itachi muttered as he put his paws on Naruto's chest. He stared into the blond's eyes as if searching for any lies.

" Just because you're angry with me right now doesn't mean I'm still not a good person. Not even you deserve this, I mean seriously, you've been changed into a cat by my brother! Who I always assumed was slightly evil…" Naruto muttered as he loved on the small cat. " Though, I do admit you are a really soft kitty."

" How long do you think it's going to take for you to break my curse?"

" Why does it matter?" Naruto asked with a shrug. " As long as you get turned back , it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

" I don't want to be here when you guys are doing it…" Itachi muttered not making eye contact with the blond. " That's just awkward."

" Well…You won't have to be to worried about Sasuke and I getting intimate." The blond said as heat started to rush to his face. It was completely awkward telling something this personal to Itachi. They weren't even considered acquaintances, more like forced people who had to exist together. " Itachi this may come as a shock to you but…Sasuke and I have never had sex."

Itachi sat there completely silent and then he scratched Naruto on the hand. The blond pulled back with a slight hiss; it didn't hurt really but he always had that reaction with cats. He glared down at the cat as he licked his paw clean. " Don't lie to me Naruto. Really, I know what you guys do. You're young adult males and you both have sex drives, plus I already know for a fact Uchihas are horny by nature."

" Oh I know that too, Sasuke is constantly coming on to me. He has boundary issues; he's all over me all the time when we're alone and makes everything about sex…incase you couldn't tell. That's why we broke up the first time, he was pressuring me to do things with him and I wasn't ready." Naruto's face was beat red and Itachi blinked. There was no way the blond was lying to him. " And I know what you're thinking 'why the hell would you wait?'. Call me old fashioned but I want to be married before having sex. After being broken up for almost two years he finally accepted that and says he wants to get married."

" HOW LONG WERE YOU TOGETHER WITHOUT ME KNOWING!" Itachi practically screamed as he dug his nails into Naruto's thigh. The blond's eyes started to bulge out of his head as he bit his lip. He pushed Itachi off his lap and towards the other end of the couch. " You and Sasuke can't get married! You're both barely twenty…And men!"

" As long as Sasuke thinks he's in love with me, he's going to want to get married. Well in the weird legal sense, since well… we're both men." Naruto muttered, almost bitterly. Itachi stared at the blond, he couldn't help but be bothered by that comment but before he could say anything Naruto continued, " and just for your knowledge since I'm still surprised you didn't know, we were together for three years." Itachi's jaw practically fell off his face. Three whole years and he didn't even pick up on it? He was angry, but not really at Naruto anymore, at himself. If he had paid more attention to Sasuke he would have noticed the signs, not to mention Sasuke always seemed to have something to tell him. " We got together when we were fifteen and broke up a few months after I turned eighteen. Sasuke dated other people and I just stayed single. After his last break up he got really plastered and came to my house, demanding that I get back together with him. I let him stay over and in the morning we talked it over and I decided to get back together with him. I'm much more comfortable with the relationship now, he's far more relaxed about our non-existent sex life."

" Have you two set a date?" Itachi asked, trying to get a feel for this. If Sasuke loved Naruto that much, he would have to get used to the idea of Naruto being a major part of his life and family.

" No because Sasuke's only settling for me. He just hasn't figured that out himself yet." Naruto said and Itachi thought about slicing the blond across the face with his claws. Sasuke was completely set to marry this idiot and the blond was denying his little brother's love, but there was a look in Naruto's eye that almost worried him.

" What are you talking about? Sasuke loves you. If he could go almost five years without having sex with you, that's really saying something about his character. I would have tried to rape you by now." Itachi said turning his head away to lick his paw.

Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes. Itachi would be completely oblivious too. " Itachi, you're the reason I don't want to marry Sasuke." The older Uchiha froze. He was the factor that was interrupting Sasuke's love life? Was he really that terrible? Itachi opened his mouth to say something but Naruto shook his head. " It's not what you think Itachi. You must have at least, slightly noticed it…"

" Noticed what?" The door to the bathroom swung open and Sasuke practically stomped out, clad in nothing more than a towel. Itachi blinked as Sasuke came to stand in front of the blond. He dropped the towel with a smirk showing off his quite full manhood. Itachi's eyes widened as he took it all in with his eyes, or at least tried too. His brother was strangely well equipped. The older Uchiha looked up at Naruto, his face was absolutely priceless. He had a look that was a kin to horror and amazement. Itachi chuckled to himself a little. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. It could be quite amusing.

Sasuke crawled into Naruto's lap, straddling him. He played with the blond's bottom lip with his finger, smirking as the blond's face turned completely red. Sasuke flicked him across the nose before leaning in and planting small kisses all over the blond's face and lips. " Clean enough for you?"

" No." Naruto replied. " I think you're still pretty dirty Teme."

" Only for you." Both of them laughed huskily and Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's head, pulling their lips together. Itachi felt a mild mix of disgust and something he had never felt before. It made his blood boil and made him feel as though he was going to spit up acid. It was the most horrible thing he had ever felt in his life. He jumped on Sasuke's back then, digging his nails into the soft, unmarred flesh of his brother. The Uchiha reeled back, pulling the cat off and standing up swearing. " What the fuck? Why did he just attack me?"

Naruto looked over at the small animal. Itachi's eyes had gone dull with shame; what he had done was unforgivable. Hurting his little brother was the worst thing he had ever did and he could feel his heart starting to burn with pain. Sasuke meant everything to him. He lowered his head and was about to jump off the couch when Naruto spoke up. " There was a light shinning on your back and it was moving. You should know that cats get excited when things move, its their natural instinct to hunt." He helped Sasuke to the bathroom to clean his wounds and Itachi was stunned. Naruto had probably just saved him from being thrown out or taken to the humane society. It was disgusting that the blond was so kind and concerned about him even though he was being so horrible.

But why did he do that? Why was he so mean to Naruto that day? Itachi didn't understand it himself and something Naruto said earlier was still bugging him to no end. What could he have possibly meant by his comment about Sasuke only thinking he was in love with him? Itachi shook his head and jumped off the couch as Sasuke came back into the living room with Naruto. He was wearing his pants and had small bandages covering his back. Itachi walked up to him, head down. Sasuke almost melted with sorrow as he picked up the small cat.

" Aw, I think he's sorry." Sasuke said as he kissed Itachi on the head. " Poor thing, I probably scared the shit out of him." He snuggled the cat to his chest and Itachi started to purr. His brother was so good to him.  
>-<p>

**THE DRAMA IS BUILDING! And it is amazing! What will Itachi now?**

**Itachi: I know exactly what I'm going to do.  
>Me: Sulk?<br>Sasuke: Let Naruto and I be happy?  
>Naruto: Get really drunk?<br>Itachi: ...Uh, no. None of the above.  
>The three of us: Aww...But I liked my idea.<br>Itachi: Stop that.  
>Me: Fine...Fun killer. This was Hitoko-sama.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay another chapter of the wonderment that is…CURSE OF THE CAT! :D I'm so excited to write this…Be happy fans. Be happy. Regular PV  
>-<strong>

Itachi laid around lazily, one of the best things of being a cat. He could just plop down wherever he damn well pleased and take a nap for as long as he wanted. Then Sasuke would just love and pet him until both parties were completely satisfied. The curse placed on him wasn't bad at times; until he remembered how much it sucked being a cat.

Though Itachi loved Sasuke dearly, he didn't love that Sasuke was so hands-on; he was constantly trying to hold him and pet him and Itachi wasn't sure if it was his cat-like instinct to be easily annoyed but he always wanted to scratch his brother, but never followed through…On purpose anyway. Usually he would just jump off Sasuke's leg and his claws, which he still didn't have perfect control over, would just come right out and scratch his little brother. It was an accident and Sasuke never seemed that mad.

And another thing he hated was cat food. One time he actually sat by his bowl and stared into Sasuke's eyes for a whole five minutes before walking away with a hiss. He didn't give a damn if he looked like a cat, Uchiha Itachi would NEVER eat cat food. If it weren't for Naruto, he probably would have starved by now. He was lucky the blond was so sneaky and was able to constantly give him little bit of food, like when he and Sasuke would have dinner and he would 'drop' food on the floor. Or when Sasuke would go to the bathroom or the store and Naruto would practically scramble to make him a small meal. It was actually quite insane but what was more insane was when Naruto started hiding food around the house for him so he could eat and Sasuke wouldn't find out. He was grateful for Naruto helping him.

Itachi perked up when he heard the door open and stood up to greet Sasuke, but Naruto walked through the door instead. He was carrying three huge books and somehow managed to hop in the house, closing the door behind him. Itachi sat swishing his tail as he looked up at the struggling blond; he would have offered a hand but that was slightly difficult since he was a cat. Yet another hated detail, he couldn't do anything he wanted.

" Hey Itachi." Naruto muttered setting the books down on the table in the living room. He sighed and took off his jacket, letting it rest on the arm of a chair. Itachi jumped up on the couch and nimbly made his way to the table, sniffing at the books.

" What are these?" Itachi said pawing at the books. One of them fell open and made the Uchiha jump off the table as a reflex. Naruto was chuckling slightly and Itachi thumped his tail angrily on the floor. " That wasn't funny."

" Oh sure." Naruto said with a smile as he sat down on the couch grabbing one of the books and setting it in his lap. " These are tomes from Kyuubi's room and it should have a way to break the curse inside, or maybe a solution of some sort. Since Sasuke's going to be late today I thought it would be a good idea to bust them out and see what we can get accomplished, you know without fear of him thinking I'm crazy."

" I see." Itachi said walking up to Naruto and looking into his lap at the book. He was so glad that even in his cat form he could read, but then again it would be absolutely ridiculous if he couldn't. " Why didn't you bring these over earlier? You and I could have went over these a few times while Sasuke was at work."

" Yeah well Kyuubi keeps these under tight security." Naruto muttered flipping through the pages. " The last time I needed them it took me a week to break the spell Kyuubi cast and by that time my problem had solved itself." Itachi sat there and shook his head; Naruto was quite the piece of work.

" If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you need it for?" Naruto looked down at Itachi and put his finger in one of the pages and started to laugh sheepishly.

" Well…I unknowingly summoned a dragon and it stowed away in my closet for a few days and when I finally found it, it was about the size of a small dog. So, I knew I just needed to keep it from eating and it wouldn't grow anymore." Naruto said with lowering his head a little. " What I forgot was I stashed food in my closet for when I have anime marathons in my room...He ate all of it. It got to the point where he almost burst the door off." Itachi blinked a little at that. He must have stalked a month's worth of food in there for that dragon to get so big. " I know you're silently judging me…" Naruto muttered and Itachi just flicked his tail, smiling a little.

" Now why would I do that?" Itachi said nonchalantly turning the page with his paw.

" I wonder…" The blond grumbled. " Anyway, I tried to get into Kyuubi's bookcase to banish the dragon since Kyuubi himself wasn't there to help me because he decided to on a two week vacation to Amsterdam, with a certain someone…Who shall remain unnamed." Itachi smirked a little, that was one crazy trip that lasted a week longer than it was supposed to; he had originally gone for business but since Kyuubi tagged alone, Itachi decided to show his current lover all the wonders of Germany. Which was mostly made up of drinking really good beer and eating weed brownies and having sex. " So I spent a whole week trying to keep that dragon contained and also attempting to break the spells on the books and somehow he managed to escape from my room as soon as I broke the spell over the books and found what I needed, of course by the time I got down there Dad had already taken care of it."

" I thought you said your Mom was the Warlock." Itachi questioned and Naruto smirked a little.

" She is, but Dad hit the dragon over the head with a frying pan and that made the dragon leave of his own free will. Oh I got in so much trouble that day." Naruto said with a dreamy sigh. " But luckily for us, Kyuubi hasn't been home much recently and because of that, I had a couple days to crack the spells instead of a few hours over the course of a week... I could focus on the spell and I gotta say, Kyuubi's spells are getting more and more complicated. So we better make the best of these…Can you read one by yourself or should we go through them together?"

" Depends," Itachi muttered, " will they at any time be in a different language besides English, Japanese, German, Spanish or French?"

" Why the hell do you know so many damn languages?" Naruto asked looking down at the little cat. Itachi blinked at him and the blond rolled his eyes, " Oh yes, how could I forget. Mister Successful Man. And yeah there are but Kyuubi's already taken the liberty of translating it all." Naruto said as he held up one of the books. " That's why there are so many sticky notes. But, most of the language changes to whatever you read primarily. It is very handy."

Itachi nodded as Naruto set a book down in front of him. He flipped it open with one of his paws as Naruto pulled a pad of paper and a pencil. He started to write down some things and flipped through pages. Itachi spent far more time reading and almost wanting to laugh at some of the ridiculous spells in the book. He almost wanted to ask Naruto why anyone would want to use a spell that makes someone's bed lumpy. Oh so very frightening. Naruto looked over at Itachi's book and picked it up, flipping through it and then setting it back down. " You were reading the stupid curses…Kyuubi and I read them together when we're having a bad day so we can laugh."

" Please don't tell me people have actually used these…" Itachi muttered, yawning a little and then scratching his ear. Naruto nodded, rubbing the back of his head and laughing.

" How do you think they were created?" Itachi shook his head. Maybe taking spells from these books wasn't such a good idea. Naruto seemed to sense this a smiled a little as the Uchiha looked up at him, about to say something. " Actually spells like that were generally created by children because they have no sense of what is bad. So when they claim revenge, it isn't even that bad." The blond said writing down a little more onto his pad. " Okay, I think I got something we can try."

" Already?" Itachi muttered jumping into Naruto's lap. He pet the cat softly as he looked over his notes and nodded.

" Yep. Are you ready to experience my awesome?"

" Just don't blow me up, okay?" Itachi muttered as Naruto set him on the ground. The blond stood up and he reached into his coat and pulled out a slip of paper. He unfolded it and waved his hand over; a seal of concentric circles and sharp lines that were pointed with triangles spread on the paper in black ink. He held it between two of his fingers and it started to burn and from the ashes fell a backpack. " You should do birthday parties, I'd totally hire you for mine if I was a kid."

Naruto huffed and then opened the pack, retrieving multiple sticks of chalk. He then pulled out a few red, long stemmed roses. They started to shimmer as they morphed colors; one turning blue, the other yellow, and the last one black. He pulled out three small bottles filled with clear liquid and a grinding stone. He pulled petals of each of the flower and started to smash them together adding drops of each clear liquid as he went. The room was starting to smell sweetly of roses. Once he was finished with that Naruto grabbed a yellow, black, and blue piece of chalk. He started with yellow drawing a large, perfect circle on the floor. He started to draw runes around it, looking at his notepad the entire time. Next came the black, which he filled the circle with, drawing two triangles in the middle and filling the middle with runes and actual writing Itachi could understand. Finally he used the blue to write around the black lines.

Itachi swished his tail as Naruto dipped his hand in the rose mixture and started to rub the oils on his fur. It was tingling and made him want to shake but didn't since Naruto would probably would have to apply more. Naruto began speaking but the language was rough, sounding as though he was choking on fire. When he was finished he picked Itachi up and set him in the middle of the circle, still chanting as the lights started to flicker.

The wind around Itachi started to pick up, looking like a black hurricane as the magic began to cover his entire form. It pulled up from the floor and grew taller, higher than Naruto's head. The magic pulled back and Itachi was standing there in all of his glory, human and everything.

" What?" Itachi looked at himself and smiled. " Naruto! You did it!" That's when Itachi noticed that Naruto's face looked extremely strained and red, as though he was about to explode. He let out the breath he was holding and Itachi turned right back into a cat. The markings on the floor vanished along with the pack and all of its contents. Even the books seemed to disappear in all the commotion. Naruto laid on the floor, panting harshly and rolling around on the floor. " WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! I WAS HUMAN!"

" I think one of my lungs exploded…" Naruto muttered, holding his chest. Itachi climbed up onto his chest and started to jump up and down, making the blond roll over, knocking Itachi off. " I guess I didn't have enough magic to complete the spell and so it backfired and sucked up all my magic...Interesting." Naruto mused rolling back over. " I'll have to wait a few days to be at full strength again." He wiped the sweat off his brow and sighed, sitting up. " I'm sorry Itachi, but I'll try harder next time and I'll figure out a better way for us to do this."

" Uh…I see." Itachi muttered feeling slightly bad that he snapped at the blond. " Thanks for your help Naruto." Both of them turned when Sasuke opened the door, a couple bags in his hand. The smell of food wafted through the air and the blond instantly moved to cling to Sasuke's leg.

"_ A few days to get his strength back my ass." _Itachi thought as he flicked his tail. _" He seems perfectly fine! I can't believe I actually felt bad." _

" I hope my two favorite men are hungry!" Sasuke said trying desperately to tear Naruto from his leg so he could walk into the kitchen. He ended up dragging the blond the entire way.  
>-<p>

**Later that evening…**

Sasuke walked into the living room after seeing Naruto to the door. The blond had practically been there the entire day and Sasuke liked having some time alone with just him and his loving little cat. Even if the damn thing as stubborn as Hell. It was like he thought he was human or something.

He sat down on the couch about to turn on the TV when he spied a little orange thing sticking up from the cushions. He reached into it and pulled out an orange iPod with green headphones. Sasuke blinked at the hideous monstrosity that they called a color, there was no doubt in his mind that this belonged to his Dobe.

Itachi strolled up then, hoping into Sasuke's lap as the younger Uchiha scrolled through all the music on Naruto's iPod. He rolled his eyes and picked up Itachi, throwing the cat over his shoulder as he walked into his bedroom, grabbing his iHome and setting it on the table. He plugged it in and set the iPod on to the metallic part, hitting shuffle before sitting down and grabbing a book that was next to his remote control.

A few song passed, all of them, Itachi thought, were very unlike Naruto. So mellow and with full, meaningful lyrics. He expected Sasuke to listen to more stuff like that and not the blond; Naruto seemed like he'd been into more of the mainstream pop. But just as he thought that a different song came on and it made Itachi twitch.

" Oh my Gods." Sasuke muttered and Itachi looked up wondering if his brother, almost surprised by his reaction. Really he should have suspected such music on Naruto's iPod. Sasuke looked over at the small cat with a smile on his face. " This is my JAM!"

Itachi didn't know whether to be amused or terrified. He would have never guessed his little brother liked Rihanna, especially not enough to make this song by her his 'jam'. Itachi shuddered slightly, he didn't know Sasuke as well as he once thought. He looked over as Sasuke started to sing the words and that's when Itachi got his second shock; his little brother could sing like a song bird! How had he never known that before? And just what else had he been keeping secret from him? His little brother was quite the puzzle when he wanted to be.

" MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M THE ONLY GUY IN THE WORLD!" Sasuke practically launched himself off the couch, singing much louder than the iPod and started to dance around the living room. Itachi laid down flat and put his paws over his face with embarrassment. And now he was dancing like a weirdo, alone in his apartment save for his brother who was currently a cat. If Sasuke knew who he was, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Sasuke would never have let himself do these things.

Itachi felt strange then, like an epiphany hit him hard in the face. What if he hadn't learned any of these things about Sasuke because his little brother feared being judged? Surely Sasuke knew by now that Itachi cared for him so deeply that he wouldn't give a damn what Sasuke did in his free time, alone in his apartment with random cats. But then again he hadn't been the best brother and he had practically been the runway model for Uchihas and how were supposed to act and what they should do with their lives. Which came back to the whole private versus public life, and Sasuke knew that Itachi was different in his private life, much more laid back. It was just that his public life just seemed to spill into the private far more than he would have liked.

Itachi was pulled out of his thoughts and off the couch by Sasuke picking him up and holding him like he was dancing the waltz. He had a paw in one hand and the other was on the cat's back, holding him in place. " Why thank you for accepting this dance Itachi."

" _If only I was human Sasuke, I'd teach you how Uchihas dance." _Itachi thought as Sasuke danced with him. It was absolutely adorable and he hadn't seen such a sweet smile on his little brother's face since Sasuke's last birthday when Itachi showed up unexpectedly in the middle of the celebration when Sasuke was opening presents. He could still hear Suigetsu laughing about how Itachi should have jumped out of Sasuke's cake.

Itachi mewed dizzily. Sasuke had been spinning around with him and it was starting to make him feel sick yet the other Uchiha seemed completely unaffected by it. Sasuke frowned a little and he set Itachi down on the table, but it was wiped away by him laughing as the cat stumbled around before sitting down.

Sasuke continued to dance, lifting his arms up over his head and swaying his body so seductively that Itachi just stared at his little brother like he was some slut at a club. Where did Sasuke learn to dance like that? Sasuke's eyes were closed as he seemed to be concentrating on the music, letting it control his body. His hands traced down his torso skillfully to the beat. His hands rested on his hips and he seemed to guide them around, swaying and moving so gracefully and smoothly that Itachi was actually impressed. The hem of his shirt rose up, showing a little bit of his well toned stomach and Sasuke didn't seem to mind because he only smirked.

" _Maybe I don't need to teach Sasuke how to dance…" _Itachi thought as the song ended and Sasuke perked up again as a different song came on; Itachi actually knew this one. Fucking You by Enrique Iglesias. He mentally damned Kyuubi for making him know this song, they listened to it at least eight to ten times a day when they were together.

" Oh my Gods…" Itachi froze as Sasuke's eyes lit up and a smile came to his lips. " It's my other jam!" He whispered excitedly to the cat. Itachi felt as though he wanted to commit suicide by jumping off this small table. He stepped towards the edge and then a banging came from the floor, making Sasuke turn down the music.

" What the hell are you doing up there? Moving furniture to the Top 40 hits?" A voice called with more banging following. " Keep it down!"

Sasuke stuck his tongue out and jump back on the couch. " We got in trouble Itachi…"

" _What do you mean 'we'? _Itachi mewed jumping into the giggling Uchiha's lap. He snuggled the kitty and turned off the music.

" Maybe Itachi was right about me moving onto the top floor…" He muttered petting Itachi behind the ears. He was purring loudly and then smirked a little to himself.

" _Damn straight I was right. It harder to move in and out; it gets really hot during the summer, and you can't be loud." _He mewed loudly stretching his small body. Sasuke smiled a little and started to scratch his chest, making him practically roll over and die with pleasure. _" Damn! Why is Sasuke so good at this?" _

" Do you like that Itachi?" For some reason that made Itachi feel heat through out his entire body. He didn't know why that little question made him so aroused but it did but that was disgusting in every way! Sasuke was his little brother; his little shinning sun in all this darkness, thinking like that about him was practically betraying him. " Oh little kitty…" Sasuke sighed and Itachi perked up a little. " Why are you so much more understanding than real Itachi?" The little cat stilled as the hand on his body became a little more forceful. " Itachi would never understand that I like mainstream pop, that I love to dance and sing, that I'm so un-Uchiha that I'm probably a shame to the family."

" _You know I would never think that of you, right?" _Itachi mewed, standing on Sasuke's chest so he could look into his little brother's eyes. _" I love you Sasuke, you know I would never judge for stupid shit like that, right? This is all trivial to me and I just want your happiness." _

Sasuke's eyes started to well with tears and Itachi felt like his heart had stopped beating because of the pain that seemed to be pulsing through it. He hadn't seen Sasuke cry since their mother died. One of the tears slid down his cheek and Itachi licked it up, knowing it would be more effective that wiping it off with his paw or tail. He nuzzled Sasuke's face, trying to hard to try his little brother's tears.

" I love him so much, kitty…" Sasuke sobbed into Itachi's black fur, using it almost like a tissue. " Why can't he see that?"

" _I do, Sasuke!" _Itachi wanted to scream so badly but it just came out as small cat noises. _" I love you too! Please don't cry anymore, I'm here for you right now. Look into my eyes, you'll know it's me!" _

" And what's even worse is that bastard hasn't even called me!" Sasuke practically yelled, pulling Itachi into his chest, making the cat whine. " I mean I can kinda understand why; I would verbally rip his face off for being so rude to Naruto…" He muttered onto Itachi's head, giving it small kisses. " I don't even understand why he was anyway! Naruto understands me, he listens, he cares, he stays up with me and we eat ice cream and cry together. He makes me happy and I don't care if Itachi doesn't like him, I love Naruto and we will get married one day."

Itachi's ears dropped and he stepped off of Sasuke's chest, making the younger Uchiha grab the small kitty. He stared into Itachi's eyes and he could have swore that he saw pain riddling those soft, balls of charcoal. He held the cat closer to his body and he started to rub his ears, trying to make the cat stop struggling in his grip.

Itachi just wanted to be alone so he could sulk in a corner for being a horrible person to his little brother and the love of his life but Sasuke was making it extremely difficult to leave. " Please…" Came Sasuke's silent plea, making Itachi's body still in his arms. " I don't want you to leave me Itachi." The cat sighed a little and settled in Sasuke's arms as they both curled up on the couch, sharing in each other's warmth.

" _You and I; we're quite the fucked up pair." _Itachi mused as he set his tail down gently on Sasuke's arm, swishing it around and making his little brother giggle as he tickled his skin.  
>-<p>

**Aw the Uchiha brothers are so depressing...But other than that I hope you liked all of the intense foreshadowing I put in this chapter :D Muhahaha!**

**Sasuke: What the hell Hitoko-sama! I don't dance and sing when I'm alone!  
>Me: Uh yeah, well it's never been confirmed since no one has been stalking you while you were alone and listening to awesome music. I mean seriously Sasuke, I dance stupidly outside, in the day light, while people are driving by in their cars. It would be impossible for you not to dance alone with a cat.<br>Itachi: Who is me.  
>Me: Right, who is Itachi. -Scratches head and feels something furry...Turns- Oh it's just Koga, My sister's cat. I thought it might have been a ghost or a tiny monster since it is dark in my room and I tend to let my imagination run away with me.<br>Naruto: Pfft! Don't be ridiculous Hitoko-sama...  
>Everyone: -hears growling and snarling and turns around-<br>Naruto: Okay, that's a tiny monster.  
>Me: Quick Itachi grab its flute! That's the source of his powa!<br>Itachi: Uhhh? Why me and how do you know?  
>Me: Don't sass me and a British man named Eddy Izzard told me exactly what to do in this situation! This was Hitoko-sama.<br>Itachi: -fighting with the tiny monsta- And I hate this thing.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hurray! Next chapter of loveliness and wonder. I hope ya'll enjoy it because it will start out as most people hope it would :D Regular PV.  
>-<strong>

_Itachi's hand ran down Sasuke's chest, feeling the soft skin fully on his finger tips and savoring it to the fullest. He had never thought another man could be so soft but he knew that Sasuke always was full of surprises. The younger reached up then, his fingers running through Itachi's hair, massaging his scalp and pulling his brother down for another kiss. Fire was pooling in Itachi's stomach as Sasuke moved up, grinding their bodies together to create a delicious friction between them as their lips met in a gentle kiss. Itachi's tongue prodded at Sasuke's lips and the younger opened his mouth up to his brother, letting the soft, wonderful tongue into his cavern. _

_Sasuke moaned into the kiss, pulling Itachi down so their bodies were flushed together on the bed. Itachi didn't remember when they had stripped out of their clothing but the only thing separating them was a thin sheet of black material and it was that small barrier between them that was causing Itachi a great deal of frustration. He wanted to feel Sasuke's entire body, to become in tune with it. He pulled the cloth over his head and off the bed but as it fell through the air it burst into black feathers, raining down on them. Sasuke giggled a little as he pushed Itachi onto his back and straddled his waist._

_His hips ground down onto Itachi, Sasuke's already wet hole brushing the tip of Itachi's heated member making them both cry out with pleasure. Sasuke seemed to be purring with pleasure and it almost made Itachi that much more lusty. He had never seen Sasuke act like this and frankly he wondered why his little brother had hid this side from him. But for the moment, he didn't really care. He reached up and stroked Sasuke's face, pushing the stray, slightly damp bangs out of his face so he could see those smoldering coal eyes. The younger was smirking and he grabbed Itachi's hand, nibbling on his fingers. He sucked them into his mouth, twirling his tongue around them teasingly before lowering them down his form, his eyes locked with Itachi's. _

" _Do you like that Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he continued to trail Itachi's hand down his body. " I like it. And I want you to love me here." Itachi was almost stunned as Sasuke made his hand rub against the wet hole, almost forcing one of his fingers inside. " This place is begging for you, can't you tell? It's so wet, just for you." _

_Itachi felt his heart hammering against his chest as he started to fondle his brother in ways he would only do to his lovers. His finger slipped in and was rewarded with a soft hitch of breath and a smirk. He added a second finger and Sasuke whined with pleasure as he was being stretched and thrusted into. Sasuke started to breath heavily as the pleasure made his entire form shiver. Itachi was staring up at his little brother with eyes that were heavily coated with lust and it made Sasuke smirk even more. He leaned down rubbing Itachi's chest but quickly switched to kissing down his brother's navel, moaning from the fingers still furiously thrusting into him. He reached Itachi's cock and took it into his mouth, sucking the tip into his mouth all the while smirking and groaning. _

_The older felt as though he could have cum in that very moment. He had never seen such a sexy sight in his entire life. Sasuke giggled a little, sending vibrations down the head of Itachi's cock, making him shake with pleasure. He had never imagined Sasuke would be so good at sucking dick, he even knew the teasing power of temperature change. Sasuke blew on the tip and then he would lavish it with his tongue or suck on it in time with the thrusts of Itachi's fingers. He added a third one making Sasuke whimper and wiggle that succulent ass around as he was stretched even more. _

_Sasuke was panting and every once in a while had to stop sucking Itachi's dick so he could catch his breath. He was practically swallowing everything of Itachi at that point, even cupping his balls so his brother would feel the max amount of pleasure. " Itachi I'm ready. I want you to do it." Itachi nodded, flipping their positions so Sasuke was lying underneath him. The feathers that rested on the bed were returned to the air by the sudden movements, blinding Itachi for a moment as they slowly descended back down. _

_As the blackness cleared, Itachi looked down to see Naruto staring back up at him. He licked his lips seductively before wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck, pulling himself up so he could be eye to eye with the Uchiha. " What are you waiting for, Itachi? I want you." He smirked a little and planted a firm kiss on his lips._

" AH!" Itachi screamed as he jolted awake, digging his claws into Naruto's leg and making said blond kick Sasuke in surprise. Both Naruto and Sasuke were awake in the instant but where as Sasuke seemed just confused about what had just happened, Naruto leapt out of the bed, karate chopping the air like he was surrounded by enemies.

" What the hell is going on! Who's getting murdered?" Sasuke blinked at his boyfriend before pulling the blanket over his head, making Itachi's small body come up further up on the bed. The cat got up and started to stretch, coming over to Naruto. The blond noticed the almost freaked out look on his face as he gently padded over to the blond. He picked Itachi up, about to make off with the cat when Sasuke's alarm cut through the silence of the room, scaring Naruto and Itachi, so much so that in his small cat form, he got a puffed up tail. " Oh my god Sasuke, look at Itachi, he has a poofy tail! That is so adorable I think it's killing me slightly."

After slapping his alarm, Sasuke rolled over, grabbing the cat and holding him up in the air. " That is quite the tail." He laughed and Itachi flicked his tail back and forth hoping it would help him make his hair go down and showing how annoyed he actually was. " Aw, my poor Itachi. The alarm clock isn't something to be scared of." He pulled the cat back down and cuddled it to his chest, stroking him behind the ears. Itachi remembered the dream and started to squirm in Sasuke's arms, feeling extremely awkward being held so close to his little brother's form. Naruto noticed this and raised an eyebrow just as Sasuke let Itachi jump out of his arms. " Hmm, the cat is moody today."

" I'll say, he scratched me." Naruto muttered.

" You kicked me." Sasuke retorted, throwing the blanket off of him and standing up. He walked over to Naruto and kissed him softly on the lips. The blond pouted and they kissed again. The only thing that Itachi could think of while he was watching that gross display of affection was that Sasuke had been sucking his dick in the dream which meant by the distributive property, Naruto had also sucked his dick.

" _Isn't math fabulous?" _Itachi thought as he walked around to Naruto, pawing at his leg. The blond reached down, grabbing the cat and started to cradle him in his arms. _" Though, I don't know what I'm getting so worked up about, it was only a dream, after all. Which technically means Sasuke didn't suck me off and therefore cannot transfer the dick sucking to Naruto. Uh, now I feel like I'm doing a proof. Math is terrible."_

" Unfair," Sasuke muttered, littering Naruto's face and lips with kisses, " Itachi likes you more. He didn't want me to hold him earlier."

" _Oh trust me Sasuke, you wouldn't want to hold me if you knew what I saw."_ Itachi mewed and Naruto gave him a slightly skeptical look which made the cat rub against Naruto's hand, making the blond pet him behind the ears. _" Oh, by the way, we're having a conference when Sasuke takes his shower before work." _Naruto nodded a little as Sasuke stepped into the hallway.

" Naruto, I want you to join me in the shower this morning." Sasuke called, leaning back into the room with a wide smirk on his face. The blond instantly frowned as the Uchiha came strolling back in, his arms open wide so he could easily capture him. Itachi mentally cursed at his little brother's craftiness and he jumped out of Naruto's arms.

" TRAITOR!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke got a good hold of him and dragged him out of the room. Itachi sat on Sasuke's bed, licking his leg as he smirked a little as the bathroom door was shut. He may not have been able to have his conversation with Naruto at this moment but he could easily have it when Naruto returned from whatever he was doing today. He and Sasuke were practically inseparable and even when they weren't together, they'd be talking on the phone. Itachi rolled his eyes, love was annoying sometimes.

He hopped off the bed as soon as he heard a blood curdling scream coming from the bathroom. Itachi walked up to the door, jumping up so he could turn the knob, something he and Naruto had been practicing while Sasuke was gone. The door swung open with Itachi still hanging onto the knob and he was greeted with the sight of Naruto tied up to the shower nozzle with Sasuke's robe belt. He looked to the side a little and saw Sasuke sitting on the bathmat outside the shower, shivering.

It was obvious to Itachi what had just passed, Naruto was able to knock the cold water on, blasting Sasuke with it before he could perform any sexual acts on him. Though, Naruto's face still looked slightly flushed and he could see the remnants of a hard-on. Yet the only thing Itachi could really think of this situation was that his little brother was one kinky little bastard.

" My savior!" Naruto cried with a thankful smile on his face and Itachi almost just wanted to back out slowly and let whatever his little brother wanted to do to the blond, happen. It would amuse him and it would slightly stick it to Naruto since he had yet to change him back into a human.

" Wow, my cat is a genius…He can use the toilet and open doors!" Sasuke said with a smirk but then he looked over at the blond which made his smile instantly drop. He chuckled evilly as he licked his lips. " Naruto, you do realize, he's a cat and therefore cannot save you since I can just do whatever I want in front of him and he'll just think I'm hurting you or whatever cats think sex is."

" You are hurting me Sasuke, with your words!" The blond huffed and the Uchiha smirked a little, getting back on his feet. Itachi got an eyeful of his little brother's firm bottom and shook his head of the dirty thoughts. He really hoped this wouldn't be a common occurrence, Itachi didn't exactly like the idea of lusty continuously after his brother. It was making him feel strange, something he had never felt before and frankly, it was starting to freak him out a little.

Sasuke smirked, turning the hot water back on and getting in the shower with Naruto. He kissed the blond gently but then shoved him into the wall, making the kiss far more fierce and passionate. He untied his wrists and the blond instantly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

" _Maybe I'm having such crazy dreams because of all the damn sexual tension." _Itachi thought as he shook his head and left the bathroom. Surprisingly his little brother exited a few moments later, only clad in a towel. Naruto walked out in Sasuke's robe and flopped on the couch. His brother popped back up a few minutes later in his work clothes and he leaned over, kissing Naruto on the lips and petting Itachi.

" Alright, I'll be home at six or so, are you staying over again Naruto?" The blond shrugged and nodded a little.

" Probably. I have nothing better to do since I don't have classes or work today. Plus, I can't sit around my own house naked for hours on end, Kyuubi always harasses me." Itachi was slightly thankful for that, he could talk to Naruto while Sasuke was gone. Sasuke smirked a little.

" Oh, well if you're going to do it all day, then make sure to keep it going when I get back." The blond shrunk back into himself and hissed a little at Sasuke. " That's what I thought. Do you want me to pick up something on my way home?"

Naruto looked at Itachi and the Uchiha strutted up to the couch, hoping onto the arm and licking his paw. _" Italian sounds good." _Itachi meowed and Naruto nodded his head.

" Itachi and I agree on Italian. And yes I'm now going to use Itachi to win in arguments with a vote since they will all count as ties instead of two to one." Sasuke rolled his eyes and left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

" How does Sasuke get two votes if he's one person?" Itachi asked.

Naruto shrugged. " I'm not a hundred percent sure. Something about being the top in our relationship and how I'm really submissive and all this weird shit that for some reason that gives him two votes. I was drifting in and out during most of the conversation. And then he tackled me to the ground and gave me a fat hickey on the side of my neck…Anyway, what did you want to talk about this morning before Sasuke tried to sexually assault me?"

" Ah, well I had this really weird dream last night." Itachi said. " Sasuke and I were getting intimate, like I was fingering him and everything. But there were two really strange parts, I threw a sheet and it turned into raven feathers and then when I flipped Sasuke onto his back, the feathers rose and Sasuke turned into you. Do you think it means anything?"

Naruto knew exactly what it meant but he doubted Itachi would believe him if he said the exact truth which meant that Itachi would have to figure out the true, unclouded meaning on his own. The blond sighed, Sasuke called him dense all the time but the one who was truly dense was his brother. " You are so lucky I'm a Warlock, we know a lot about dream meanings. Okay, let's start with the sex; sex generally has the connotation of desire, you want Sasuke, either in a sexual way or just in general. It could because you haven't been able to talk to him since you got turned into a cat and that's bothering you. Or you know…You just wanna bang Sasuke."

" Could you have used a more inappropriate word when I'm being completely serious? I don't want to 'bang' Sasuke." Itachi muttered flicking his tail in annoyance.

Naruto shrugged. " Okay fine, you want to fuck Sasuke."

" You know what, let's switch back to bang."

" No, no wait! I got it. You want to fornicate with Sasuke! NO! I have a better one! Have sexual relations! Ah, no-" Naruto was cut off by Itachi shoving his paw into the blond's face, making his mouth shut. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. " Okay, I get it. I need to focus. So let's move on to the next thing, the raven feathers. Well feathers actually have two connotations; one is of comfort and ease; the other is of confusion. And a raven, depending on which folklore you're going for has multiple meanings, but generally their an ill omen. Though it may be raven feathers because you had the misfortune of being turned into a cat. I'm not a hundred percent on that…Okay onto the next symbol, the sheet, and yes it is its own symbol. And you're probably not going to like this one; it means your mind may be hinting at what you want sexually; what color and design was it?"

" Black, just black." Itachi replied.

" The sheet, in theory could represent Sasuke. He is kinda dark sometimes, especially when he's depressed about something. But black also represent uncertainty."

" So, what you're saying is…I may be lusting after Sasuke but my mind is uncertain about it since I've been turned into a cat? But what about you turning into Sasuke? Shouldn't that have its own meaning?"

" _It means I'm getting in the way of you and Sasuke…" _Naruto thought but instead of voicing it he just shrugged. " I'm not sure about that one. It could mean that you want me as well but I don't really know, there's little to no information about transformations of sexual partners in all the books I've studied. But they also say dreams are a way of your brain communicating with you and trying to reveal things that you haven't noticed in your waking hours. So technically it could have alternate meanings."

" I see." Itachi mused, his tail flicking back and forth. For the first time in a very long while, Itachi had felt very uncertain about what was actually going on in his mind. Though Naruto had shed some light on the dream, he still wasn't a hundred percent sure about what he was feeling. " I think I should analysis the dream some more, and really, really think about it. Could you get me a book about the symbols in dreams?"

Naruto nodded, snapping his fingers. A book appeared in his hand and he placed it under a cushion on the couch. It was deep enough to where Sasuke wouldn't see or feel it, but shallow enough to where Itachi could easily pull it out when he wanted to. " Well I'm going to go get dressed."-

**Several hours later.**

Itachi and Naruto were sitting on the couch, the blond currently very engaged with playing with Itachi, who for some reason felt extremely frisky today. Naruto had found a laser pointer in one of Sasuke's drawers and he just started to mess with it in front of the cat just to see what he would do; Itachi was loving it. He was pawing at the light and chasing it across the room, even though he knew he would never catch it. And even on occasion he would go up and scratch Naruto, making the blond chase him around the house, for some reason Itachi found this activity amusing to no end. Naruto grabbed Itachi and threw him down on one of the cushions gently. He started to rub and tickle the Uchiha's very soft underbelly, and it seemed to piss him off so much that he would grab the blond's hand with his paws and start kicking it with his little feet. Naruto thought it was adorable. He laughed a little and Itachi smirked at him, jumping at his chest and pawing at it like it was actually going to do something.

The door opened but Naruto ignored it as he continued to play with Itachi. Sasuke took off his shoes and closed the door, locking it out of habit. He looked over at the couch and smirked, loving the genuine smile on Naruto's face as he played with his cat. They were the most adorable pair.

" I'm home!" He called out, knowing perfectly well the blond had heard him enter. Itachi left Naruto then, walking over to his little brother and pawing at him so he would pick him up. Sasuke bent over and grabbed the cat who was had already licked his face as a welcome. Sasuke was starting to love this cat more and more.

" Welcome back!" Naruto said getting off the couch, walking over to Sasuke and softly kissing him on the lips. " How was work?" Sasuke handed Naruto the bags of food and he went to the kitchen to start laying it out so they could have dinner together.

" Good." He replied walking into the kitchen and depositing Itachi on the floor so he could get his plate prepared. " But you'll never guess what happened."

" Umm, while Sakura and Karin were stalking you they both tripped and fell down the stairs and finally took it as a bad omen so they'll actually leave you alone and get the fact that you'll never be attracted to vaginas?"

" No, but a man can dream." Sasuke said with a dreamy sigh. Both of them smiled at each other and shook their heads as they started to dish up. " Itachi actually called me today to apologize. He actually seemed very sincere and wants to come over tomorrow to apologize to you personally." Naruto dropped the spoon he was getting from the bottom drawer and it made Sasuke still. " What? What is it?"

" Uh, I just wasn't expecting that Itachi want to apologize to me so early on, I thought he was going to prolong it until you made him do it and then he'd just give a half-assed 'sorry' all the while glaring at me." Naruto muttered grabbing the utensil and washing it off in the sink. " It is just kinda a shock, ya know?"

" Tell me about it." Sasuke muttered. " But whatever, I'm happy that Itachi is finally going to accept this relationship."

Naruto nodded and then looked down at the cat who was sitting in the middle of the kitchen, almost completely dumbstruck. Someone was parading around as him and Itachi had a feeling he knew exactly who it was. The blond nodded a little but as if he had just picked up on Itachi's brainwave. If he was right the person was none other than Uzumaki Kyuubi.  
>-<p>

**And that's where I'm ending it. Muhaha!**

**Itachi: You're just a master of pure evil.  
>Me: Oh hush, you can't sweet talk me. But you're right. This was a super bad end to this chapter, so many unanswered questions.<br>Itachi: And what's with the dream? I mean seriously!  
>Me: Wasn't it great? At first I just wanted you to have a wet dream but then I was like, a dream is the gateway into the subconscious, which means I should probably give you some symbols in there, which were completely random and when I looked them up, they totally worked. I rock.<br>Itachi: Hn. Whatever, you're lame.  
>Me: D: No! I'm not lame, you're mean. This was Hitoko-Sama.<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, it is time for another chapter of…THIS FIC. That's right, it's time to celebrate! Anyway, REGULAR PV!**

One of the things Itachi hated the most about being a cat was when there was no one home with him. Usually, he would just lay around on the floor or the couch, waiting for someone to come in and play with him but today he felt too jittery. Since 'Itachi' was supposed to be coming over today, he didn't know what to expect. He had suspected that Kyuubi played a large role in this, but he really wasn't sure what it was. For all he knew, it could be some kind of clone him that Kyuubi made and was controlling, or maybe even Kyuubi himself. He hoped it was the latter so he could scratch the fuck out of the red head. He deserved it so much.

Itachi perked up a little hearing the door. He knew Sasuke wasn't going to be home until a bit later, which meant this had to be Naruto. And sure enough when he turned around the blond walked through the door. He looked on edge, like there was something bothering him. Itachi knew exactly what it was because it was the same thing bothering him. Even last night Naruto had been on edge and it put Sasuke and him in a bad mood, they actually fought a little in front of him. It was almost scary seeing Sasuke's legendary temper butt heads with Naruto's stubborn anger. But when Naruto tried to leave, Sasuke begged him to stay and apologized. Itachi thought that was probably the most bizarre sight he'd ever witnessed. Sasuke RARELY, and he meant maybe once every ten years rare, backed down from an argument. He usually continued his tantrum until the other party gave way and when he finally got his way would rub it in and be done with it. As much as Itachi hated to admit it, his little brother was childishly adorable when he wanted to be.

" Hey Itachi…" Naruto muttered walking up to the small feline and picking him up. He sat down on Sasuke's couch, grabbing one of the remotes and almost robotically turned on the TV, flipping mindlessly through channels until he just gave up and started watching some trailer trash couple fighting on the stage of a talk show.

Itachi could tell that he really wasn't in the mood for talking, unless it was about that certain subject that was plaguing both of their minds. Itachi wasn't sure about how to address it, he didn't want to dive right into it, in case it put Naruto into an even fowler mood. He was a cat now and it would be a little scarier to deal with someone who was mad and way bigger than him. He decided that he needed to ease into the conversation, slowly. Ask him about his day and kind of branch off into the main issue.

" How was school?" Itachi asked settling down in Naruto's lap. He started to pet the small cat behind the ears making Itachi purr with pleasure. He wasn't sure why he asked that question, of all questions. No one really talked about their days at school after about sixth grade. Naruto was in college now and he doubted he would get an in depth answer about it.

" Fine, I supposed. Though Sasuke was really starting to piss me off in Business Communications. (1) He wouldn't shut up about 'Itachi' coming over. He seems really excited about the idea of 'you' being okay with this relationship. Though, I don't really see why he cares so much, I mean even if 'you' weren't, he would just throw a tantrum and pout until 'you' gave in and was like whatever." Naruto said placing the appropriate air quotations since Itachi was in currently in his lap and not out walking around. " And you know what's really pissing me off? Sasuke doesn't even seem to notice that this is not what you would do in this given situation. You wouldn't apologize right away. Hell, you'd probably avoid seeing me until you were forced to by Sasuke."

" I agree. Maybe Sasuke's just caught up in the idea of it. I mean if you really think about what Sasuke is feeling, it may make more sense. I'm a very important figure in his life and if I give my blessing to you both, then there won't be a problem anymore. Unless you count father…"

" Actually he knew about us dating the first time. He caught us making out in Sasuke's room. He yelled at us and told me to leave, which I was glad to do because your dad, is SO scary when he's pissed. This time around, he just seems like he doesn't care nearly as much as he did the first time…Maybe it's because my mom showed up at the house and had a 'talk' with him." Naruto said with a shrug right at the end.

Itachi was silent for a moment and Naruto looked down at the small cat, wondering why he wasn't talking anymore. Itachi scratched the back of Naruto's hand and turned away from the blond to show that he was indeed pouting. After a few minutes of silence Naruto poked the cat making him whip back around so quickly that the blond pulled his hands back in case Itachi tried to scratch him again. " HOW THE HELL COULD MY FATHER KNOW AND NOT EVEN DROP A TINY HINT TO ME!"

" Uhh, well…I'm not sure. I'm still really surprised that this is the first you've really heard about it. I was sure Sasuke was going to tell you, though now that I think about it, your reactions to me make much more sense because you didn't turn into a total dick and were almost completely indifferent to me the entire time. I'm pretty sure if you did know then you would have been a super mega dick and ruined my life steadily." Naruto said. " And I guess your father didn't tell you because, well, he knew you were gay too. And if he complained to you about Sasuke having a boyfriend, you'd just brush it off. It's not like Sasuke having a boyfriend is that big of deal."

" Technically no, I wouldn't bother me at all. But since I love my little brother dearly and care about the decisions he makes, I play a much more active role in his life and will judge people accordingly." Itachi said as he arched his back.

" Oh I know. You judge people with your eyebrows." Naruto said with a slight smirk. Itachi blinked at him, with an almost puzzled look. " You don't notice? Well Itachi, you judge things so much with your eyebrows. You may not show it in your face but you'll move your eyebrows like whenever Kyuubi would say something stupid, you'd raise an eyebrow at him and knit them together, even if your face was completely blank. I thought it was so funny, even though you've done it to me a couple times. Even Sasuke. I think it's one of your unconscious reactions to people."

" Hn." Now that Naruto said it, Itachi knew exactly what he was talking about. He did do that whenever heard something stupid or saw someone doing something stupid…Most of his judging came whenever stupid things happened. " So, what are we going to do about the Kyuubi thing?"

" To be honest with you Itachi, I have no idea. I'm almost hoping nothing happens, but knowing Kyuubi that won't be possible." Itachi nodded his head in agreement. Kyuubi was unpredictable, especially given this current situation. It would be foolish of them to try and map out what they could do to stop Kyuubi, it would draw too much attention if they failed.

" Sasuke doesn't know you're a Warlock, does he?" Naruto shook his head.

" No, he doesn't. And I was going to tell him, but there's never been a right time. I have a feeling that if I told him, and I mean a major if, that he would think I'm crazy or just think I'm being really random. And then I'd have to show him and he'd get all freaked out. I doubt he would talk to me for a while. I mean how did you react to finding out that Kyuubi was a Warlock?"

" I was pissed because he turned me into a cat." Itachi replied blinking a little.

" Right…" Naruto muttered. " But, I'll tell him eventually. For now, we have bigger fish to fry." Itachi couldn't agree more.  
>-<p>

**LATER! **

Naruto sat with Itachi in his arms. It was about six o'clock and Sasuke would be home any minute. So the two of them sat impatiently on the couch, waiting for him to show up with the imposter. Naruto had informed Itachi that when he was talking with Sasuke in Business Communications that he was going to meet up with 'Itachi' his work before coming home. Which meant that Sasuke was bringing him straight over after work.

Both of them tensed when they heard the tumblers in the lock move, signaling that Sasuke was currently unlocking the door. Naruto was holding Itachi tightly to his body waiting for the door to open and when it finally did, he saw Sasuke smiling a little as he walked inside the room. He took off his shoes and held the door open a little more as 'Itachi' stepped in behind him. Naruto was actually impressed. He looked EXACTLY like Itachi normally did, no real expression, a crisp business suit, the signature pony tail. It would be almost impossible to tell the real Itachi from the imposter if you were to dress them the same and make them stand next to each other. But, Naruto could tell this was a fake almost instantly. The ring of gold, glimmering glamour(2) was a dead give away.

Itachi flicked his tail angrily. Only Kyuubi would be able to do such a detail, almost perfect copy of him. They had dated for six months and it wouldn't be hard for Kyuubi to recall even the tiniest details about his physical appearance.

Naruto got to his feet as soon as Sasuke walked up to him. They exchanged a brief kiss before Naruto set Itachi on the ground beside him. The imposter seemed to be smirking at the two of them but that look faded as soon as Sasuke turned his attention back to his 'brother'. The imposter kept a mostly emotionless face, but Naruto could see the hint of amusement in his eyes.

" Naruto, I'm sorry for the way I treated you previously. I was just a little upset that Sasuke gave me no indications that he had feelings for you. I was just a bit…Shocked. And I do believe that meddling in yours and Sasuke's affairs is not in my jurisdiction. And that I can't keep protecting Sasuke from nothing, so please, forgive my foolishness."

" I forgive you…Itachi." He bit the last word out slightly to show that he knew about the glamour and the clever rouse. But Naruto stilled a little when he saw the imposter's arm raise up and he snapped, effectively pausing Sasuke's actions. He stood, froze to the spot and Naruto looked up at the imposter who was smirking wickedly. " I know about the glamour, and you turning Itachi into a cat…Kyuubi."

" Indeed. I can tell, I mean he is standing right next to you in all of his kitty glory." Kyuubi said as he grabbed the air in front of him. He pulled it forward as though he was pulling a sheet off his body and sure enough, Kyuubi's wild red hair and piercing ice blue eyes could be seen. He was smirking a little at them as he tossed the glamour away. It dissipated once it hit the floor, bursting into a cloud of sparkles. He coughed a little bit waving the cloud away, ruining any cool factor of the moment at hand. " So Naruto, how exactly did you find Itachi? I was looking for him everywhere after he ran away from me."

" I didn't find him. Sasuke did." Naruto said, clenching his fists a little as he looked at the red head.

" Strange how that works, don't you think?"

" Quite strange, but that's not what we're supposed to be talking about, is it?" Itachi had no idea what was so 'strange' but Kyuubi demeanor was really starting to piss him off. He was acting as though turning him into a cat wasn't a big deal at all. If he didn't know better, he would have ran up to Kyuubi and bit him on the ass. But knowing that weird man, he'd probably enjoy it a little too much. " Why the hell are you parading around like Itachi?"

" Oh, isn't that obvious?" Kyuubi said with a cheeky grin. He walked up to Naruto and messed up his hair a little before wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist, holding him in place. He rested his head on top of Naruto's and petted his hair gently. " I planned to impersonate Itachi so no one would notice he was missing. It would be bad if everyone knew Itachi had…Mysteriously vanished. Besides, this way Sasuke won't worry. He'd be a mess if he heard Itachi was just…Gone really. Since there would no evidence of what happened, no one would be able to trace him. With me taking control of Itachi's life, I can keep up the image that he's still around and very much alive." Kyuubi stroked Naruto's cheek softly as the blond looked like he was about to burst with anger. " No one seems to notice that I'm not really Itachi. The disguise is perfect."

Naruto slapped Kyuubi's hand away and then pushed his brother off of him making Itachi perked up, arching his back and hissing at the red head. Kyuubi laughed, completely amused by both of their antics. " You wouldn't need a disguise if you hadn't turned Itachi into a cat! Mom would be so pissed if she heard about what you've done! We're not supposed to alter a human's life with our powers, you know that better than I do!"

Kyuubi quickly grabbed Naruto's face, effectively cutting him off before he could say anything more. " You're not going to tell mommy. If you do, I'll have to stop disguising myself while she tries to break the curse. It may take her weeks, even months to complete. And that would only hurt Sasuke and his entire family. Do you really want that?" He squeezed his cheeks making Naruto yelp a little but Itachi didn't sit idly by this time. He jumped up and bit Kyuubi's arm, sinking his small fangs in as deep as he could, making sure to shake his head in an attempt to shred the skin. The red head let Naruto go in an instant, shaking Itachi off of him. Naruto caught the small cat, holding him close as Kyuubi glared heatedly at the two of them. Both of them had never seen Kyuubi so angry before and frankly, it was quite terrifying. " I see how it is." Kyuubi muttered through gritted teeth. " I didn't want it to have to come to this, but I guess if you're going to act foolishly, Naruto, I guess I should also do something foolish." He took a deep breath snapping his fingers. A small doll, that looked a good deal like Naruto appeared in his hand. And in the other, a black ribbon. " I bind you, Naruto from using your magic. Foolish Warlocks abuse their power just as you have been abusing yours…And now, I bind you."

" Kyuubi! No, you can't do this!" Naruto's body felt stiff as the ribbon was starting to be wrapped around the doll. He fell to his knees as his body started shaking. A black mark was spreading across Naruto's skin and he was gritting his teeth as Kyuubi continued to wrap the doll in the ribbon. As soon as Kyuubi stopped, Naruto fell forward, his face slamming into the ground.

Kyuubi put the doll into his pocket as he walked over to Naruto, picking up his limp body from the floor. He slung the blond over his shoulder as their bodies started to disappear in a cloud a gray smoke. He looked down at Itachi with a wide smirk on his face. " Don't worry little kitty man, I've replaced Sasuke's memories for the day so he'll think the meeting between us went well and that Naruto received a call from home and had to go. He won't suspect a thing, so keep yourself calm…Until next time, my loveable kitty."

Itachi watched in awe as Naruto and Kyuubi disappeared, leaving nothing of their presence behind. The older Uchiha blinked a little as Sasuke became animate again walking to the kitchen as though he didn't remember any of what just happened. " Itachi, come on, I'll make you dinner. It's about that time anyway."

The only thing Itachi could think was that Kyuubi was far more powerful than he could have ever anticipated and that this was going to take far longer than he could have ever expected. Itachi sighed a little, feeling much more defeated than he ever had in his entire life. This was definitely not going in his favor. He padded towards the kitchen where Sasuke was smiling at him. At least he could bathe in the comfort of his little brother's smiles.  
>-<p>

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Itachi was worried to say the least, but he wasn't the only one. Sasuke was too. Though it sounded crazy, Sasuke would tell him everything, even if it was in that stupid baby voice that people seemed to use whenever they were around cats or things that were small and cute. But apparently Naruto hadn't called him since the incident and hadn't come to their class that day. It was bizarre to both him and Sasuke. He was starting to wonder what that binding spell did to Naruto.

' _I wonder if this is anything like those Disney movies. I mean I obviously got Beauty and the Beast, so which one did Naruto get? Well, Naruto did pass out and has been unresponsive for two days…So, Sleeping Beauty? Does he need someone to kiss him to wake him up? Or am I thinking Snow White? It's really hard to keep track of all those damn Disney movies, they all have similar plots…" _Itachi mused as he thumped his tail against the side of the couch.

He perked up a little when he heard the door open and jumped off the couch, expecting Sasuke but was greeted with a great surprise. It was Naruto. The cat practically jumped into the blond's arms with joy and Naruto received Itachi warmly. He hugged the cat tightly, seeming to be just as happy to see Itachi as he was to see him.

" Naruto! You're not sleeping until you get kissed by a prince!" Itachi said happily. The blond looked confusedly down at the cat but decided to ignore that comment as he walked over to the couch, with said feline in hand. " What the hell happened to you?"

" Oh, Kyuubi is a such an evil dick! I take back everything I say about you being a dick because Kyuubi has taken the cake about being the worse dick in the entire world!" Naruto said, loudly, and with much passion. " Okay so I wake up in Kyuubi's room and I was like, 'what the hell?' and so I tried to get up and walk around only to find Kyuubi had put a barrier on his bed so I couldn't leave! Which totally sucked because he would only come to check on me every two hours by transporting from your work to home and all he would do was poke fun and laugh at me. My sad, kicked puppy face didn't even work on him! He's very weak against it normally." Naruto muttered, sulking a little. " And that's not even the worse part. When he would get off work, he'd just flop down on his bed. And you should know that Kyuubi's a cuddler so he cuddled me all night. SO MUCH CUDDLING I WENT THROUGH!"

Itachi knew full well of the Kyuubi cuddles. He had spent six months with the cuddle monster and every night when he was sleeping, Itachi would wake to see Kyuubi practically wrapped around him. It was extremely difficult to escape and usually Itachi would just shove Kyuubi's face enough times to where he would roll over and let go of the Uchiha.

" How did you escape?" Itachi asked as he snuggled Naruto a little.

" Kyuubi didn't put up the barrier today. I called Sasuke this morning and told him I was sorry and that I was super busy. I promised him I'd come over and I shall stay here until Kyuubi drags me back. I'm not going home without any magic!" He petted the cat softly and Itachi started kneading Naruto's lap, trying to make it as comfortable as possible for him to lay in. Naruto didn't seem to mind when Itachi would accidentally stick one of his claws in his leg.

" Wait…What do you mean by 'without magic'?" Itachi asked stopping his body and jus flopping down in Naruto's lap. The blond was silent for a moment before he sighed, petting Itachi a little more.

" When Kyuubi bound me, he took my magic away from me." Naruto said with a slight frown. The cat almost couldn't believe what he heard. Naruto couldn't use his magic, which meant unless he found someone to love him he would be completely screwed. Itachi cursed Kyuubi and settled down angrily in the blond's lap. " Eh, don't be upset Itachi. I'll figure this out, I promise. I just need to get that doll away from Kyuubi and unbind it. That ribbon is the thing interfering with my magic and once its removed, I'll be back up to a hundred percent."

" I see...But how exactly do you plan to get the doll away from him?" Itachi asked. The blond made a strange face at him, that looked like he had the perfect plan but at the same time didn't want to go through with it. He sighed again, louder this time as he looked down at the small cat in his lap.

" One thing I know is guaranteed to work; seduction."  
>-<p>

**1. Business Communications- I don't know if they have this in college but they have it at my highschool. It's like where you learn how to deal and speak in a business manner without looking disrespectful or like you're trying too hard. It teaches pretty much all of those basics.**

**2. Glamour- This is for all me homies who've never read a faerie book. Anyway, glamour is basically a covering of magic that can change the outward appearance of anything it's covering, so by using it, Kyuubi can make himself look exactly like Itachi.**

**Itachi: Where the tits is Hitoko-sama?  
>Naruto: Seriously! I wanna give her a piece of my mind! Taking my powers! What a jerk!<br>Sasuke: Yeah and making me seem like a complete dumbass for not noticing that it was Kyuubi.  
>Me: YEAH! And for making me eat ramen instead of a Chimichanga! What a hoe face.<br>The three of them: YEAH! Let's go find her. -runs away-  
>Me: I love being a tricky bastard. This was Hitoko-sama.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been a while since I updated…Depending on how impatient you are. But I've started up school and had to do my summer assignment for my AP Lit class. Sorry for making you guys wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Regular PV-**

Itachi sat there, in Naruto's lap, in an almost state of disbelief. He really couldn't even think clearly about what Naruto had just said to him. Seduction? Him seducing Kyuubi? His own brother? Was Naruto retarded? Itachi thought about biting Naruto to see if it would snap him into his right mind; what he was suggesting was completely and utterly ridiculous. Kyuubi would never go for it. Itachi looked up at the blond who was looking down at their eyes locked for a moment; there was something desperately pleading to Itachi in Naruto's eye, something that made the Uchiha almost want to sigh and agree that this plan was flawless.

'_But now that I think about it…'_ Itachi thought as he curled his tail around his small body, thumping it against his shoulder and brushing it softly at against Naruto's hand. _'Kyuubi is a freak…And I've never really been able to pin-point his exact thoughts. And it is almost assured that Naruto would know him better, he's been living with the weirdo for more than twenty years…And, admittedly, it was my own bias getting in the way of my thinking. Just because something like that wouldn't work on me, doesn't mean it wouldn't work on Kyuubi.'_

Itachi felt his heart race increase slightly and his eyebrows knitted in confusion. That only happened when he was lying, which wasn't often. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Itachi wasn't sure but he blamed it on the stress he was going through; it wasn't exactly normal to get turned into a cat and to have the one magical, helpful resource taken away in the blink of an eye. That would be the only thing that explained it.

Even more silence passed between them as Itachi organized his thoughts. Naruto was biting his lip a little and staring at Itachi; this situation was accomplishing two things really. One was getting his magic back, and the second was so Itachi would just wake up and see what was blatantly in front of his face. Itachi didn't seem to be getting any of the hints he was dropping and seemed to be ignoring what he already knew. It was becoming annoying; he suddenly knew why Sasuke would get so frustrated when he was teaching him math. Just like he didn't get factoring(1); Itachi just wasn't picking it up.

"Help me understand Naruto," Itachi said as he looking up at the blond, "how exactly did you come up with something like that? There is such a confidence about the way you presented it and the look in your eyes just makes me want to trust you…"

"Because I know it'll work Itachi…" Naruto said slowly, almost seeing what words he could use to convince the Uchiha. "You need to stop with the doubt Itachi, start trusting me. I'm on your side, remember? Have a little faith in my ideas."

"But what makes you so sure? What gives you your confidence Naruto? You should know me a little by now Naruto, that I need hard evidence otherwise I'm not going to put all of my faith into whatever is being said or done…" Itachi muttered as he sat up a little more straightly in Naruto's lap. The blond looked hesitant and turned his head away from Itachi, an almost guilty look coming to his features.

"Warlocks are incestuous by nature." Naruto admitted. "I've read plenty of books on the subject and it still doesn't really make much sense to me…" He gave a slightly pointed glance towards Itachi but he could feel his heart pumping quickly in his chest. He was going to lie to Itachi now and maybe he would pick something up from this. Sasuke always said if you didn't get a subject one way, try to learn it another. It wasn't impossible to learn it, it just needs a basis on which to be understood. And that's what Naruto was providing for Itachi, a different understanding medium. "It says that Warlocks yearn for their siblings because they're so similar to each other; they have a similar means of understanding the world, they couldn't care less about being related by blood because they know each other, they're closer than other people and therefore understand each other on a far more intimate level. They share more experiences and know the same pain…You know, stuff like that…"

Itachi couldn't help but feel a strange change in his mind. He had a sudden yearning for Sasuke, something he hadn't felt since he first moved out to live on his own. He didn't know why he was suddenly feeling like this but it was bothering him. He glanced up at the blond who still had a slightly puzzled look on his face.

'_Is it Naruto?' _Itachi wondered. _'Today has been a mix of emotions because of him…So, what does that mean? Is he just extremely good at unintentionally pushing my buttons? But why is it that I'm even feeling like this…After such a long time.'_

"Itachi?" The Uchiha snapped out of his thoughts and glanced back up at Naruto.

"Oh, sorry…I was a little spaced out for a second."

'_Beginning to question yourself Itachi?' _Naruto mused as he reached down and started to rub the spot behind Itachi's ear, making the car instantly begin purring, loudly. The door swung open and both of them glanced towards it, seeing a troubled Sasuke enter. He seemed completely befuddled with something as he kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room. Naruto met his half way, Itachi in his arms, and he kissed the Uchiha, seemingly bringing him from his thoughts.

"I missed you." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto a second time, this one last much longer than the first one and when they broke apart, Sasuke had a satisfied look to his face. But soon after Sasuke regained his distracted, confused look. Itachi had always thought confusion fit Sasuke's face well, making him look more childish, more innocent, and definitely more adorable. His confusion was almost as cute as his pout.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" The blond asked as he walked back to the couch with the small cat in his arms. Itachi pawed at Naruto's chest and he put Itachi up on his shoulder. The cat laid across his them and Sasuke smirked a little, he was going to give the cat a kiss on the head but Naruto turned to say something, causing the two of them to smack faces. "Fuck Teme, your face is as hard as a rock!"

"Che. That was your face!" Sasuke said as he flexed his jaw and tried to get a hold of himself. "Kiss it better." He looked expectantly at the blond but he huffed and turned away from the Uchiha, earning a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You never answered my question. I'll kiss it better when you finally give me an answer." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but you're going to think I'm being stupid." Naruto shrugged with a slight smirk on his lips and Itachi's tail flicked him in the back of the head. "Don't say a word about that Naruto, we both know who the stupidest person in the room is." The blond started to pout when Sasuke sat down on the couch, he patted the spot next to him and Naruto joined him. "Okay, call me crazy but Itachi seemed off when he was over a couple days ago. I mean, this has been bothering me since he called about the apology, I just didn't want to spoil the mood or anything. But, I don't know, it sounded like him, it looked like him, but he…Just wasn't acting like Itachi. I don't know how to phrase it." Sasuke fell silent as if he was contemplating what to say next but Naruto and Itachi had heard enough, they were both overcome with a sense of relief; Naruto actually had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from sighing with contentment.

'_Thank the gods, Sasuke does know me after all.' _Itachi meowed and Naruto nodded a little.

"I know what you mean Sasuke." Naruto said with a small shrug. "But I don't know what to make of it. I mean…Who else could it have been?"

Itachi felt anxious then; as though Naruto was going to spill it all. Tell Sasuke exactly what was going on; he waited patiently for the words to come out of the blond's mouth but there was just silence between the three of them as Sasuke shrugged and leaned back a little bit into the couch. He slunk off of Naruto's shoulders and crawled into Sasuke's lap, meowing and purring expectantly as Sasuke's soft hands started to rub and caress his small body, causing much pleasure to run through his veins.

He closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into Sasuke's lap, loving the fingers running gently through his fur and rubbing his delicate, smaller muscles. Sasuke smirked a little enjoying the small pleasure of loving Itachi. This cat was far less complicated than his brother unless he was trying to feed him; Sasuke had never seen a cat detest cat food so much.

"Aw, how cute." Sasuke mused as he continued to lightly brush his fingers behind Itachi's ears. "He fell asleep."  
>-<p>

**Dream sequence(Oh this isn't really so much of a dream as a memory)**

_Itachi opened the front door and looked around, it was well after midnight, his current curfew, and he knew if his parents caught him sneaking in this late, there would be hell to pay. Especially since Itachi was hammered. How Shisui convinced him to drink so much, he would never know. He wandered into the house, shutting the door as silently as a drunk person could before taking off his shoes and meandering through the hall, taking off his jacket as he snuck through the house. When he got to the stairs he frowned instantly. They were quite possibly the noisiest things in existence and he had to go up them to get to his room. He sighed a little to himself and started up the stairs, taking his time, making sure he didn't make any noise but when he did get a squeaky stair, he would make sure to step lighter, almost cutting the sound off. He smirked to himself when he got all the way up without a single word from his parents, they hadn't woke up at all._

"_Mom and Dad got called away on business." Itachi turned and Sasuke was standing behind him, smirking a little to himself. The older Uchiha frowned and the younger just shrugged as he passed Itachi in the hallway. "You're lucky, you know. They didn't even know you snuck out your window at like seven. Dad got a call at eight about one of the oversea companies and they both booked a flight and said their goodbyes. You're in charge until they get back, by the way." _

"_How did you know I left, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, trying to hide the slurring of his words as much as he possibly could. Sasuke was only thirteen and he was probably the only one in Sasuke's life that could be considered a positive influence at this point. He didn't want Sasuke to make the same mistakes he made and was making currently. But Itachi supposed that was a talk for later, when he wasn't drunk and could actually control his speech; for now he was going to focus on how Sasuke knew he had left._

"_Because unlike Mom and Dad, I can actually hear you shimmy down the gutter." Sasuke said. "My room is right next to yours, remember?" Itachi blinked a little at Sasuke and watched the boy walk down the hallway to his room. He glanced over at the wall and saw the clock ticking away. It was three in the morning. Why was Sasuke still awake? The older Uchiha started to follow his little brother not bothering to hide it; Sasuke turned around when he got to the door frame and looked up at his brother. "Something I can help you with?"_

"_Why are you awake so late?" Itachi asked slightly suspicious and Sasuke just scoffed a little, shaking his head. "Answer me Sasuke."_

_Sasuke paused a little, the confidence seeming to drain from his features as a more vulnerable look took over. Itachi had to hide his shock from Sasuke as the younger blushed and turned his head away. "I don't know why that's so important…" Sasuke tried to go into his room but his wrist was grabbed roughly by Itachi. He pulled him back out into the hallway; Sasuke collided with Itachi's chest making the older take a step back, unprepared for the force in which Sasuke hit him. He grabbed Sasuke's chin, forcing him to look up into his eyes and the flush on Sasuke's cheeks only got darker. His eyes shone with frustration as he tried to remove himself from Itachi iron grip. "Let me go Itachi!" _

"_Tell me!" _

_Sasuke's entire body stilled as he looked into Itachi's eyes. They were dead locked, almost seeing who would turn away first, but neither of them did. "Fine, I'll tell you. I didn't want to go to sleep without you in the house. I didn't know where you went, when you'd get home, and it made me worry so I decided to stay up until you got back."_

_Itachi was floored and let go of Sasuke's wrist. He was really too shocked to think of anything else but the love he felt for his little brother in that moment. Sasuke cared so much about him, loved him; it made Itachi's insides feel warm with emotions he had never truly felt before. Itachi leaned into his little brother, pulling him into a strong hug. Sasuke blinked a little before relaxing into his brother's grip, wrapping his arms around him as well. _

_They stayed like that for a moment and when Sasuke made a move to pull back, Itachi just wrapped his arms around him tighter, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. The younger looked over at his brother and he noticed that Itachi was looking at him as well. Itachi straightened up a little before leaning in and capturing Sasuke's lips in his own. The younger made no protests as Itachi slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. He didn't know why he was doing it, or why he pushed Sasuke into a wall to deep the kiss, but he did. It just felt right to do it. Like it needed to be done. _

_Itachi ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, loving the small moans and whimpers he was getting from his brother. He explored Sasuke's mouth hotly making the smaller body shiver against his own. Sasuke was so adorably inexperience that it almost made Itachi laugh, but he was trying and it made Sasuke all that more adorable. He wanted to do more to Sasuke and that's when Itachi realized he needed to stop. _

_He pulled away from the boy instantly leaving him standing against the wall, completely flushed, slightly disheveled, but definitely confused. He wiped his mouth muttering some kind of apology as he stepped back from Sasuke. _

"_Itachi?" The younger called and Itachi felt nothing but adrenaline and lust rushing through his veins and he turned curtly on his heel and ran to his room. Sasuke was following behind him and started banging loudly on his bedroom door when it was promptly slammed before he got to it. Itachi leaned against the door as he heard Sasuke's fists banging against the wood, desperately trying to get in. "ITACHI! Let me in! Please! Itachi, please!" He heard Sasuke's fists sliding down the door and soft few whimpers coming from the other side. He could tell Sasuke was crying now he knew those whimpers and hiccups. "Please?" As much as Itachi wanted to throw open the door and grab Sasuke to comfort him, he just couldn't. He had violated Sasuke, done something that was unforgivable. _

_Itachi felt a tear slide down his own cheek and clenched his fists angrily. There was just so much pain in his chest, so much that was left unsaid, so much betrayal, Itachi almost couldn't take it. His heart felt like it was being torn in half and burned; he wanted to hold Sasuke so badly. But he could never make this up to Sasuke, he could never do something like that again. He loved Sasuke and that was the ultimate betrayal. They were brothers and Sasuke looked up to him; he couldn't imagine how confused Sasuke was at this moment, hell, even Itachi was confused. Everything about that kiss felt so right that it actually scared him.  
>-<em>

Itachi woke with a start, panting a little. He hadn't thought about that incident in almost five years, it had plagued his mind for two. But why was it coming up now? Of all times? He shook his head a little a little and looked at the clock on the wall; he had been sleeping for three hours. He sighed a little, wondering where Sasuke and Naruto had disappeared to, and how they hadn't woke him up. He turned his head towards the kitchen, hearing the harshly spoken whispers pouring out. He glanced up towards the arch way and saw Sasuke pressing Naruto roughly into the wall, kissing him with a desperate passion. Naruto pushed gently at Sasuke's chest and he pulled back a little, before leaning in again. Naruto shook his head and turned away, only to have Sasuke kiss his neck.

"Sasuke, stop, you're avoiding the subject." Naruto said as he tried to free himself of Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't waver and seemed more fervent whenever Naruto started to reject him. He sighed a little and turned his head towards Sasuke. He seemed distracted, and something about his movements were sloppy. There was a slight flush to Sasuke's face and Naruto's as well; and Itachi could only figure that they both had been drinking. Sasuke never let his emotions fly out irrationally like this.

"He doesn't love me Naruto, we both know he doesn't." Sasuke said suddenly. "So why are we talking about this again? Why can't you just drop it? Come on, kiss me."

"No Sasuke, you're too drunk. We both know you can't control yourself." The Uchiha huffed a little but smirked to himself a little, much to the blond's surprise. He knocked Naruto to the floor, laying on top of him. The blond was stunned for a moment but as soon as he gathered his thoughts, Sasuke flipped him over and pinned him down. "What are you doing? Get off of me!"

"You're right, you know." Sasuke said, the shinning of tears making Naruto freeze underneath him. Itachi darted around a corner, peaking out from it just because he didn't want to get caught. He didn't know why it mattered though, he was a cat. Sasuke wouldn't have cared, or noticed if he was eavesdropping. But something in Sasuke's tone made Itachi's tail flick nervously. It was the same voice from all those years ago, when Sasuke was begging to be let into his room. It made Itachi feel cold. "I can't control myself, I can pretend, you know, I think I act like I should but he makes me go crazy on the inside. I love him Naruto, so much, but I can never have him. He doesn't want me and though I can hope, there's nothing that'll change his mind." He paused for a moment, a few of Sasuke's tears dripping onto Naruto's face and Itachi blinked, feeling a sudden stabbing in his heart. "I think of that kiss often, how much it made me yearn for him, even now. And even when he wasn't acting right, ha, I was so enchanted by him being in the same room as me that I practically ignored it."

"Sasuke please…stop." Naruto whined as he felt the grip on his writs tighten. He tilted his head back looking for a means to escape but saw Itachi staring around the corner. His heart started to race as they made eye contact. He tried to buck Sasuke off but the Uchiha held tighter, looking down at him with an evil glint.

"But you know what's good?" He asked as he leaned down kissing Naruto softly on the cheek. "You'll never leave me, you'll always love me, isn't that right, Naruto?" Sasuke smirked a little as Naruto struggled underneath him. He flipped the blond onto his stomach again, asserting his dominance over him. Sasuke ground down on the blond and he arched up a little. Itachi was shocked by what he was seeing; he knew Uchihas were slightly predatory with their lovers but he had never thought Sasuke would actually be so aggressive with Naruto; especially after seeing some of their other encounters, he almost didn't think Sasuke had it in him. Sasuke laughed huskily into Naruto's ear and the blond shivered a little. "Hey Naruto, do you remember when we were sixteen and almost fucked in the showers of the locker room?" Naruto shivered again, his face gaining some heat as he glanced back at Sasuke. The Uchiha was smirking at him but there was a strange look about his face, something that Naruto could only call vicious with desire. "I can't forget how hot and tight you felt on my fingers…I want you to show me again, let me feel you but more this time. I want all of you."

Itachi was stunned when Sasuke practically stripped himself and Naruto of clothing so they were laying on the floor together, only their pants separating them. Sasuke was having much trouble with Naruto's and was cursing as he pulled and tugged at them. The blond wasn't being much help either, he was trashing around trying to get Sasuke off of him.

"Sasuke please!" He whined, his eyes locking with Itachi's again. The small cat was unable to think of any way to help Naruto. He couldn't exactly pull Sasuke off of him nor could he say anything to stop him. He felt completely useless as he stared back at Naruto; he couldn't turn away though, it was like watching a car crash, it was too terrible to look away.

"Yes, beg for me Naruto." Sasuke purred as he ground down into the blond again. Naruto, with a sudden feat of strength, managed to roll them both over so Sasuke fell to the side and onto his back. He stood up, running away from Sasuke, who laid stunned for a moment. He rolled onto his stomach as soon as Naruto threw on a jacket and headed for the door. "Naruto, no! Don't leave me, please…Don't go."

The blond stilled for a moment and looked down at Sasuke who had such a pleadingly, sad look about his face. Naruto released the door knob as Sasuke got to his feet. The Uchiha walked up to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry…" He muttered into Naruto's neck and the blond sniffled a little, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and burying his face into Sasuke's chest. "I'm so sorry, I never meant it, you know that right? I love you Naruto."

"I know Sasuke…I know…"

After about another hour of drunken apologies from Sasuke, Naruto finally decided to put him to bed. Itachi hadn't really moved from his spot on the floor and when Naruto walked back into the room he glanced down at the cat.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" The blond had a surprise come over his features and shook his head a little.

"Why exactly are you sorry? You couldn't have done anything to stop Sasuke and I should have known that he was going to do that, especially since he was drunk. But it isn't anything to worry about, okay? Sasuke doesn't have a good grip on his sex drive, I mean you've seen him do that to me more than a couple times."

"Not like that!" Itachi countered. "He was never so…"

"Aggressive? Dominating? Scary? Take your pick." Naruto supplied and the Uchiha nodded, his tail thumping nervously on the floor next to him. The blond smiled a little before getting down on the floor next to Itachi. "I'm fine Itachi, besides, someone needs to put up with Sasuke."

"But you shouldn't have to put up with Sasuke's crazy mood swings…"

"If I don't, who will?"

Itachi stared at the blond then; he had a point, an extremely valid point. Besides Naruto there really was no one else Sasuke could firmly rely on. No one else who would put up with him. Except for one other person; himself. Itachi averted his gaze from Naruto almost feeling ashamed of himself for not realize how much Sasuke actually needed him. It wasn't much of wonder to him anymore why Sasuke seemed to love Naruto so much.

But that did raise a few questions in Itachi's mind. Who exactly had they been talking about in the kitchen? Why did Sasuke seem so desperately sad about him? And why hadn't Itachi know about him earlier? They were all racing around his mind as Naruto headed towards the door; the cat turned a little, glancing at Naruto expectantly, desiring an answer but not really wanting to pry into Naruto's business. But it was extremely strange that Naruto was leaving to go somewhere at almost midnight.

"I'll be back, okay? I'm going home." He said and Itachi was slightly on edge about that. If Naruto went home, he would go back to Kyuubi, who's planned was still shaded in mystery. He didn't want Naruto to walk into a trap. "I'm coming back tomorrow afternoon, after my classes. I already left Sasuke a note so he won't be suspicious. He doesn't have class or work tomorrow, keep him company…Sasuke gets lonely whenever I'm gone."

"Okay…Promise you'll come back?"

Naruto laughed a little bit at that but he smiled brightly. "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." The blond closed the door quietly and Itachi sighed to himself a little. Today had truly been one hell of a confusing day.  
>-<p>

Kyuubi had been waiting for a while. He knew Naruto was going to come back home, but when, he wasn't sure. He knew it was more than likely going to be later at night since he would more than likely leave after Sasuke had fallen asleep. His brother truly was a sneaky creature when he wanted to be. He heard the footfalls on the stairs that led to his room and Kyuubi jumped into action, why not give his brother a warm welcome when he arrived home? He snapped his fingers which dimmed the lights and made every single candle in his room light up, giving the atmosphere a more romantic feel. He snapped his fingers again and rose petals made a trail from the door to his bed and his iPod, which was currently on the dock, turned on. Marvin Gaye's 'Let's Get It On' came on. He took off his shirt and put a rose between his teeth as soon as his bed room door opened.

"Why hello sex-" Minato walked into the room and Kyuubi's eyes widened. "DADDY!" He snapped his fingers furiously, making the candles go out, the petals disappear, and the music stop. He laughed sheepishly as his father raised an eyebrow. "Hey man, what's up? You know, I'm just chilling, being Kyuubi."

"Uh huh…That's why you had roses, and the dimmed lights and uh…What do the kids call it? Baby making music?…Yeah, something like…So explain yourself."

"Well, I…Uh…you see…I'm attempting to seduce you? Cause you're so fine Daddy?" Kyuubi's face scrunched up a little as he fumbled on his words and Minato rolled his eyes a little.

"Quit trying to seduce Naruto, Kyuubi. If he's so confused, as you claim he is, he'll come around eventually." Minato said as he rolled his eyes. "Now go to bed. Naruto probably isn't going to come home tonight."

"Yeah, yeah." Kyuubi said as he rolled onto his side.

Minato turned off the light and smiled a little at his son. "Goodnight, Kyuubi."

"Night…" Kyuubi grumbled, making Minato shake his head with a small laugh. When he heard his door close again Kyuubi rolled back over. He wondered if his dad was right, Naruto may just stay at Sasuke's, but for some reason, he felt, he was coming at that very moment. He heard a tapping at his window and looked over. Naruto was standing on the sill and Kyuubi rolled off his bed, walking over to the window. It had been a long time since Naruto had climbed up the tree in their backyard to get into the house. "Window, nice touch." Kyuubi muttered as he helped the younger Uzumaki into his room.

"I thought it would be fun and a lot like the old days. Don't you think?" Naruto said as he brushed the dirt from his clothes and smiled at his brother. Kyuubi was weak against Naruto's smiling face, it was always so cute. "You know, I totally saw what just happened with dad…"

"Embarrassing…" Kyuubi muttered to himself.

"But you know, it was almost better than he came right then because if he had waited a little while, he would have gotten a nasty surprise." Naruto muttered hotly and the older Uzumaki froze a little, not believing how much lust he heard in his little brother's voice. It was husky and sexy, making Kyuubi's groin twitch with need. He let Naruto push him down on the bed and crawl on top of him. He smirked a little as he leaned in and capture Kyuubi's lips. It was a chaste kiss but when Naruto bucked his hips into Kyuubi's it turned into a passionate mouth fucking contest.

Kyuubi loved how assertive Naruto was being since it was mostly him who had to do this to his little brother, while he was yelling and hitting him, it was a very welcomed change. Kyuubi snapped his fingers and 'I Like That' by Luciana came on. Naruto smirked a little as he continued to kiss Kyuubi, running his fingers softly down his chest.

He opened his eyes during the kiss and noting how distracted Kyuubi was, he started to look around for the doll. It had to be close by, there was no way a doll of him wasn't snuggled by Kyuubi or at least stared at by him. He looked over at the pillows and saw a tiny scrap of black ribbon hanging out. He reached out for it, watching Kyuubi as much as he could. His fingers were mere centimeters away when he felt Kyuubi's strong grip on his wrist. He looked back up and saw the almost feral look on his face.

Naruto yelped as he was flipped onto his stomach by Kyuubi. Said red head was standing to the side of the bed. He snapped his fingers and the blankets wrapped around Naruto's wrists, tying him to the bed. "I knew it was too good to be true." He sighed a little and grabbed the doll, holding it in front of Naruto's face tauntingly. "Maybe if you satisfy me, you'll get it back." He kissed down Naruto's neck while massaging the blond's supple butt. He purred a little with pleasure and Naruto growled a little, struggling to get free. "You know, I've always wondered how you think about when you masturbate…" Kyuubi said and that made Naruto grimace a little. His brother was such a weird guy. "Is it me?" He grabbed a handful of Naruto's ass, loving how his breath hitched as he massaged and kneaded the flesh. "Maybe Sasuke?" Kyuubi paused a little, leaning in closer to the blond so he could whisper into his ear. "Perhaps Itachi?"

Naruto instantly started to thrash around making Kyuubi instantly pull back so his brother wouldn't hit him in his rage. "How could you even say something like that? You perverted weirdo!"

"Oh, seems that I hit a sore spot…" Kyuubi sing-songed as he released Naruto's bonds. The blond rubbed his wrists and got off his brother's bed, trying desperately to snatch the doll from his hands. He held the doll over his head and Naruto jumped up and down to try and grab it, making the older laughed haughtily. The blond huffed, his plan had definitely failed. He turned away from Kyuubi and headed towards the door. "I don't see why you're trying so hard to help Itachi." The red head said as he sat back down, playing with the doll a little. "You're not going to be able to do anything." Naruto paused a little and turned back to see Kyuubi unbinding the doll. "I'll give you back your powers, little brother, just to prove my point."

"I'll prove you wrong Kyuubi." He said as he turned towards his older brother, a slight glare gracing his features and the red head couldn't help but think, even like that, Naruto was such a hot piece of ass. Naruto opened the door to leave and Kyuubi smirked, knowing how to mess with his brother further.

"Do you want to know what I see in your future?" He asked and Naruto instantly stopped, turning back to look at his brother.

"You can't fool me Kyuubi, you haven't had a prediction in months!" Naruto said, brushing off Kyuubi's comment which only made the older laugh a little.

"Believe what you want little brother, just because I don't always talk about what I see doesn't mean I don't see anything." He said. "But since I'm such a wonderful brother, I'll give you a little bit of advice. The further you go down the rabbit hole, the more complicated things are going to get…"

"What do you mean?"

"The path to hell is paved in good intentions…You'd do well to remember that, Naruto." The blond stood there for another moment as Kyuubi sat on his bed, smirking at him. He felt the urge to question Kyuubi further but he was tired, mentally and physically so he just left the room to go to his own. Once he flopped down on his bed he realized that tonight was a night where he wouldn't be able to sleep. Kyuubi's words had saturated his mind and they wouldn't leave him alone.

'_What the hell do you mean, you bastard?_' Naruto wondered as he rolled onto his side, closing his eyes. The best he could do for know was relax and hope at some point sleep would overtake him.

**1) Factoring: This is the reverse of FOIL(which for all you non-math people is first, outer, inner, last) It applies to problems like this (x-3)(2x+4). Factoring is the process in which you take a number with squares(x^2), cubes(x^3), etc(x^n)((N=a number greater than 3)) and break them down into more manageable pieces so you can find the zeros of the function…If that confused you more, I'm sorry, I don't really know how to explain it better than that. I may be in Calculus but that stuff is second nature to me, it is difficult to put it into words. **

**That's where I'm stopping...**

**Itachi: This chapter probably accomplished...Absolutely nothing.  
>Me: No, Naruto got his magic back. Yayz!<br>Itachi: If Kyuubi says Naruto can't do anything with it, i'm going to believe him...  
>Naruto: Thank you for believing in me Itachi...-dripping sarcasm-<br>Itachi: But I don't, so don't thank me...  
>Me: Right...This was Hitoko-sama<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hurray this finally gets an update. I swear I've been swamped by crap lately but whatever I can finally let the creative juices flow and update my lovely story. :D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and that no one beats me when they read all of it….HAHAHA! -that was an evil laugh- Regular PV-**

Sasuke stood in the kitchen looking out the small window with a small grimace on his face. When he woke up that morning he was expecting to awaken with Naruto laying next to him, sloppily sprawled across the bed as usual; much to Sasuke's surprise there was a note in his place. Naruto, in his very beautiful chicken scratch, said that he loved him very much but he did not want to incur the wrath of hung-over, grumpy Sasuke. The Uchiha found it logical; he would have been very angry to be awoken just so Naruto could say goodbye, but at the same time, he was disappointed Naruto hadn't braved his mood.

Itachi walked into the kitchen staring at his little brother with a mixture of slight annoyance and sympathy. Sure, last night Sasuke had gotten slightly physical with Naruto but his little brother was probably hung-over, head pounding, and sore all over. He just couldn't stay mad at him when he was hurting. The older Uchiha didn't know why that was though; there was just something about Sasuke that he couldn't stay mad about, even if whatever the younger did was against his personal beliefs. The cat sighed as he jumped up onto the counter and slowly padded across, walking over to the very spaced out Uchiha. Itachi pawed at Sasuke's hand, allowing the smooth pads of his paws to gently touch the back of the Uchiha's hand. He glanced down at the cat, smiling instantly.

He snatched up the small cat. Though Sasuke loved Naruto dearly, he loved little Itachi as well and he hadn't had much alone time with the small animal in awhile. He was always working or at school, it was rare that he would have a break from both. He brought Itachi and himself to couch, sitting down and placing the small cat in his lap instantly. His fingers rubbed down Itachi's side, making the cat mew and start purring, Sasuke didn't know why he liked this cat so much; in comparison to every other cat he had ever owned he liked this one the most. It was probably because, for a cat, he was completely mellow. He rarely ever did anything else besides get loved on and play around, and even the playing wasn't too rough.

Sasuke grabbed the small cat under each of his arms and held him close to his face. Itachi felt strange being so close to Sasuke's face; it had been a long time since he had been within kissing range of his little brother, but Sasuke was so innocently happy, that he didn't even fight or pull back when Sasuke gave him a tiny kiss on the nose. The older Uchiha's nose wiggled, his ears twitched as well, making the younger's heart melt with the sheer adorableness of the small animal.

"I can't wait for you to become a fat little house cat." Itachi grimaced at that thought and looked down at his still sleek stomach.

"_The last thing I want is to be fat and a cat! Naruto would go insane with the rhyming." _Itachi thought while he was flicking his tail. The older Uchiha noticed a slight upset feeling in his stomach but thought nothing of it until he felt a strange tickling sensation go through his entire body.

Sasuke set the cat down on the couch next to him and stood up. "I feel like shit…Maybe a shower will help." Sasuke said slightly toward Itachi, but mostly in a weird person voicing their thoughts way. He started stripping in the hallway, throwing his clothes unceremoniously as he walked to the bathroom. When Itachi heard the door close he felt a sudden sense of relief, but the strange sensation had not left him; the feeling in his stomach was intensifying as if he was going to vomit everywhere.

"_Am I going to cough up a hairball?" _Itachi felt like he was going to cry. It was bad enough being a cat because he was small, constantly manhandled by Sasuke, nearly forced to eat terrible food, and slept all the time against his will, but hairballs? That was just adding insult to injury. _"Fuck my life!" _He mentally screamed but just as sudden as the pain in his stomach came, it was gone._ "Strange…Now the pain is gone. I will never understand cats, even after this." _Itachi sat down on the couch, bringing his paw to his mouth when he noticed something different about. That it was no longer a paw, it was a hand. His hand. Itachi nearly screamed in surprise as his hands shot up to feel the rest of his body. He felt cat ears pointing at the very tops of his head and a tail that still swished around his body and nearly cried with frustration; whatever happened must not have fully finished. "Well, shit." He muttered looking around, covering his mouth after that small exclamation, the last thing he needed was Sasuke coming out to see him creepily sitting on his couch.

"_But I don't understand how this happened! Did Naruto manage to actually find something to break the curse? But what if I'm stuck with ears and a tail forever because of it? I would never be able to go out in public again! Crazy cat ladies would follow me everywhere…And perverts too." _Itachi was starting to panic a little bit, not knowing exactly how to explain to Sasuke the ears and the tail. He heard a faint ringing coming from the pocket of the pants Sasuke had discarded in the hallway, knowing that if he hadn't have been hung-over, he would have picked them up. Itachi slunk over to the pants snatching the phone and looking at the caller-ID. It was Naruto. Itachi smirked a little then; he must have been the one doing this otherwise his perfect calling time would have been a mere and strange coincidence.

"Naruto, you're a genius." The Uchiha said into the phone ducking around the corner so if Sasuke came out he wouldn't see Itachi right away.

"_Okay this definitely isn't Sasuke. He would never say those three words to me in that order unless the word 'not' was also there."_ Naruto said; there was a buzz around him as if he were walking in the middle of a busy street. He probably was on his way back to the apartment now. _"I didn't know that you'd be capable of answering the phone."_

Itachi smirked a little. "Well I wouldn't be able to do so without you." Naruto didn't really make an acknowledging sound, if anything it sounded like the silence of confusion, but Itachi didn't really notice. "How exactly did you turn me back anyway?"

"_Itachi…What the hell are you talking about? You're not a cat? YOU'RE HUMAN!" _Naruto asked, his voice pitching with excitement and amazement. Itachi nearly dropped the phone in shock. If Naruto hadn't turned him back then why was he human right now?

"Mostly human, I guess. That would be a better way to say it." Itachi said trying to remain calm. There had to be some logical way to explain this. Kyuubi must have lifted the curse or he was messing with Itachi even more by only semi breaking it and allowing his ears and tail to remain; it was like Kyuubi to do things of that nature. "I still have cat ears and a tail."

"_Ah. That makes more sense."_ Naruto said bluntly and the Uchiha was even more confused that before the conversation started. _"Well listen I'm right outside the door; where's Sasuke?" _

"Showering." Itachi said as Naruto entered the apartment. Both of them hung up as the blond closed the door and kicked off his shoes as quickly as he could, walking over to Itachi as he came closer to he blond. They both started at each other for a moment; Naruto because Itachi looked surprisingly adorable with cat appendages, Itachi stared because he had just gotten used to looking up at the blond from the floor, he had forgotten how short Naruto was. "So what exactly did you 'ah' about?"

Naruto was going to tell Itachi the truth but he hesitated, clamping his mouth shut. The blond wasn't sure how the older Uchiha would react to his hypothesis. Though he wasn't sure it could be classified as a hypothesis because he was at least more than ninety percent sure that the beast curse needed both the kiss and the admission of love to happen in the same span of time, which meant that Itachi had more than likely received one of them, and knowing that Sasuke was the only one in the house with him, it was his fault this had happened. But of course it wasn't like Sasuke or Itachi knew that this was going to happen if Sasuke kissed and or confessed to the small cat. But what Naruto was really wondering, beside how he was going to explain to Sasuke how Itachi grew cat ears, was if Itachi was going to revert back into a cat. Though if he did change back, it would save the extremely complicated reasoning of why Itachi had become more cat-like.

" Elective plastic surgery…" Naruto muttered aloud, nodding his head like a moron. The older Uchiha raised an eyebrow at the blond, finally realizing why Sasuke punched him often. He was one of the most frustrating creatures on Earth due to the fact he seemed to live in his own mind most of the time. Naruto, sensing the deadly aura next to him smiled sheepishly at Itachi. "If you don't revert back, that'll be the reason why you have the extra stuff…" He said swishing his hand around Itachi's body.

Itachi rolled his eyes as he looked down at the blond; he crossed his arms, a more stern looking gracing his features as he stared at Naruto. "That couldn't be ALL of what you were thinking in that pause...I want an explanation about what's going on. Is Kyuubi doing this or not?"

Naruto nearly sighed in relief; Itachi was so clueless. Of course, this did seem like something Kyuubi would do if he was being a super vindictive asshole which he was most of the time. But for now he could rest easy. He was pretty sure that Itachi, for whatever reason, had mentally repressed whatever feelings he had for Sasuke so it wouldn't cause problems with them as they grew older. Either that or he managed to convince himself that what he felt for Sasuke was disgusting and wrong. Naruto made a mental note that he would explore that later, now was the time to lie to Itachi and try to figure out what was going to happen next. "I'm really not sure." Naruto said with a shrug. "It could be Kyuubi but now of all times, I don't know why he would pick."

"Did you actually go through with the seduction?" The older looked down at the blond and he froze up a little tilting his gaze back towards Itachi. It wasn't much of a question to Naruto, even if it was asked. It was much more like an accusation. But he didn't understand why the words sounded so heavy coming from Itachi. But he would answer him.

Naruto lifted his hand up and with it came the table sitting in the middle of the living room, the blond flicked his wrist while muttering something in the same crackled fire and the table did a few flips before landing back on the floor; he looked back at Itachi. "Answer your question?"

Itachi didn't really know what to think about the idea of Naruto seducing his brother for his personal gain. Technically speaking only Itachi truly benefited from Naruto's sacrifice since Naruto barely seemed to use his magic anyway. It was like he was using the blond and that didn't sit well with Itachi; he was never a user, he typically did everything himself, barely ever relying on others; however it seemed that Naruto didn't mind at all. But why was Naruto doing all of this for him? It couldn't just be because Naruto was this splendid person or that he was Sasuke's brother. There had to be something else.

Before Itachi could question Naruto further both of them heard the shutting off of water and the drawing of the shower curtain. They stilled looking towards the hallway. "Wow, Sasuke left all of his clothes spewed around?" Naruto asked. "That's kinda unlike him." Itachi nearly face palmed because of how easily distracted Naruto was; it was dangerous.

The door opened and the two of them froze, unknowing of what they were going to say to Sasuke when he came out and saw that not only was Itachi standing in his apartment with Naruto but had cat ears and a tail. Naruto was entering full panic mode and grabbed Itachi pulling him so that the man was standing behind him like it was going to cover him up or something of a similar nature.

The younger Uchiha stepped out, only clad in a towel, and turned his head to the trail of clothes in the hallway. He had to remember to pick those up before Naruto got back, if he was coming back, which he probably was. He noticing the brief shuffling of feet and looked towards the door way where Naruto stood with his back to the door and his hands behind his back as if he was shoving something behind him. "Naruto?" Sasuke questioned a little, not understanding what the blond was doing.

"Sasuke, I can explain." The Uchiha stepped closer to the blond, rolling his eyes a little when he saw the blond standing in front of his cat. He smirked a little bit.

"What? Did you and the cat get into a little tiff?" The blond looked behind him and almost jumped for joy. Itachi had turned back into a cat, which technically wasn't good, but it did save Naruto and Itachi the awkwardness of explain why Itachi would have got elective plastic surgery to be more like cat. He wasn't good with thinking on his feet like that.

The blond smiled. "Oh you know me and pussy, don't get along too well." Sasuke smirked a little wider and he reached over to Naruto and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Though I love you Naruto and enjoy your company, I wish you had better timing because my clothes are covering the hallway…" He muttered a little, shaking his head. "The one time I'm not tidy is the time you're actually a little bit early."

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, making a firm pat sound as he did so. "Sasuke, you've seen my room. It is a wreck. If it weren't for daddy, my room would be mounds and mounds of crap, not the organized mess I try to maintain with his watchful eye."

"When you move in I'm making you clean up all your messes, despite any cleverly crafted argument or promises you make me." Naruto started to pout and Sasuke nibbled his firm pouting lips, making the small cat that Itachi now was, shiver. Naruto had more than likely kissed Kyuubi with that mouth which meant that Sasuke had indirectly kissed Kyuubi. Itachi shook himself of that thought as he slipped through their legs, trying his best not to look up as he passed between Sasuke's legs. "I'm going to go get dressed, do you want to join me?" He teased and the blond laughed, shoving Sasuke's shoulder roughly as he did so. He smiled sexily at the Uchiha.

"Will you promise to fall and die afterwards?" The blond asked licking Sasuke's face in a very cheeky manor. The Uchiha smirked grabbing the blond's ear and dragging him along as he picked up his clothes, which made Naruto drop down with him in fear of getting his entire ear pulled right off.

Itachi couldn't help but think that Sasuke and Naruto were quite possibly the strangest couple in the history of relationships; not even him and Kyuubi acted like that, and Kyuubi was the most bizarre and complicated man he had ever met in his entire life. It seemed that Naruto brought out the more childish and immature side to Sasuke; it was adorable seeing Sasuke act like that though, especially with someone he cared about so much, but it was also troubling to bothered him that Sasuke couldn't act like that in front of him; what kept his little brother from acting like he wanted to around him? Was it the way Itachi acted himself? Was it the night they never spoke of? Itachi wasn't sure. But it seemed that Sasuke could be far more open and honest with what he was feeling if Naruto was with him. And even though he was happy for Sasuke to have found someone who he could be himself around, he couldn't help but feel a pulling in his chest. Some sort of pain that he had never really felt before…Jealousy. But the problem for him was, who was he jealous of?

Naruto screamed a little as he ran out of Sasuke's room, tripping over himself in the hallway and landing flat on his stomach as Sasuke, only wearing pants, jumped from an undisclosed location onto him. Itachi swished his tail. It was extremely difficult to get any critical thinking done with these two running around like horny morons; well Sasuke was horny and Naruto was a moron, the combination of the two worked well for their labeling. Itachi licked his paw before jumping off the couch and thumping his tail on the ground next to them; they both glanced towards the cat, Sasuke curling his fingers with promises of love and petting, while Naruto struggled to get the Uchiha off his back.

Itachi becoming more and more energetic by the second started to cautiously paw at the fingers moving in front of him before biting down on them gently. Sasuke retracted him hand before pinning Itachi down with it and rubbing his stomach furiously; the soft fur becoming more and more ruffled as the younger Uchiha continued to rub and tickle. Itachi felt an overcoming sense of playfulness as he grabbed onto Sasuke's hands with his paws and started to kick with his tiny feet before nipping and biting.

"Be nice to Itachi!" Naruto called still struggling to get up; he was on the verge of giving up when Sasuke's mouth attached to his neck and he started to suck violently. "AH! NOT AGAIN! IT TOOK THREE WEEKS FOR THE OTHER ONE TO GO AWAY!" Sasuke laughed evilly into the crook of the blond's neck as Naruto bucked and writhed underneath the Uchiha making him slightly more wanton with his actions. He retracted his hand from Itachi's stomach and flipped the blond over. Sasuke sucked the blond's lower lip into his mouth before pulling up and leading the blond into a passionate kiss. Naruto wove his fingers in Sasuke's hair pulling him closer and deepening the kiss but the blond started to giggle when he felt one of Sasuke's free hands tickling and caressing his thigh.

Itachi twitched a little, it was annoying to see them constantly making-out and play fighting. He didn't know how he was going to live with them when they were being so…in love. Itachi walked up to Sasuke's hand that was placed on the blond's hip; he smirked a little and nipped the skin on the top of his hand. The younger cried out and looked down at the cat, being more startled than angry. He eyed Itachi and Naruto started to giggle.

"I told you! He's my ally; we are the allied forces and you are the…" Naruto trailed off as he tried to think of something clever, making Sasuke smirk wickedly down at the blond.

"Not the extremely lame one?" He suggested and the blond's face turned three shades darker with exasperation.

"You're such a butt!"

"No, Naruto." Sasuke said slapping the blond's firm behind. "This is a butt, something I'm surely not."

"Sarcastic asshole!" Naruto blurted and the younger gain the most wicked and evil smirk the blond had ever seen.

"I don't think you want me to point that place out anatomically…"

"PERVE-" The blond was cut off by Sasuke's phone ringing, all the way by the shoes, where Itachi had dropped it when he turned back into a cat. Itachi and Naruto made brief eye contact before Sasuke got up, not saying anything about the location of the phone, but grumbling about how it was interrupting his love time with Naruto.

The blond rolled over onto his stomach and started to rub Itachi behind the ears, smirking at the cat who had so evilly helped him from escape molestation. He didn't pay much attention as Sasuke grunted and said few words to whoever was calling, he was obviously still aggravated but the blond's attention was grabbed when Sasuke's tone became angry.

"What do you mean he's missing? I saw him not even three days ago!" Sasuke said pacing around the small space where the shoes were. Deciding he needed more room, Sasuke moved to start pacing in front of the couch. Naruto sat on the floor waiting for him to say something else but when he sat down, Naruto and Itachi both knew something was desperately wrong. Sasuke ended the call before placing his phone gently on the table. Tears were all that Naruto saw and the blond was on his feet by Sasuke's side in a moment's notice. Itachi hopped onto the arm of the couch feeling as though his heart was being seized roughly and squeezed every time another tear feel from those lovely obsidian eyes.

"What is it? What's happened?" Naruto asked wiping the tears from Sasuke's face. The Uchiha grabbed him, pulling him closer and started to sob heavily into his shoulder. Naruto could feel his own tears beginning to surface, he couldn't stand to see others in such pain. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke as the Uchiha started muttering into his chest. "Sasuke, take your time, but you need to speak up…"

"I knew something was wrong but I didn't say shit about it and now they can't find him…" Sasuke said as he wiped furiously at his face.

"What? Who's missing?"

"Itachi."  
>-<p>

**BUN DUN SUN FUN!...  
><strong>

**Itachi: Super. The only real thing that happened was at the very end.  
>Me: Itachi, you're sassing me! I don't take to kindly to sass.<br>Itachi: -turns towards me with Mangekyo activated-  
>Me: I mean...Do as you please.<br>Sasuke: Push-over...  
>Me: YES! I don't want to dance for seventy two hours! That's too much terribleness! So I will save myself from such a horror.<br>Sasuke: Like the one's experienced tonight...?  
>Me: ON HALLOWEEN!... Hitoko-sama is lame and didn't go out because this Halloween is on Monday. The most ridiculous day of the week ever. But to all of y'all, I bid you a Happy Halloween. This was Hitoko-sama.<br>Sasuke: Just wait, it will be Jesus-ween soon...  
>Me: If that happens I will laugh. Nothing like handing out bibles, make your house the scariest on the block with that...Go read about it, this is all true.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay another chapter of this fic. Especially since the last chapter gave like no closure what so ever, now is the time! I hope ya'll enjoy it! Regular PV  
>-<strong>

Sasuke was huddled in Naruto's arms for hours and the blond was trying in vain to calm him down. Nothing was working. Sasuke had called Itachi's house, his business, and they all said he had been missing for forty-eight hours, not giving a single word as to where he would be. Itachi couldn't stand to see Sasuke like this, especially because he was right in front of him only a mere few inches away, still alive and just fine, minus the cat business. He hopped into Sasuke's lap and the boy seemed to pull himself away from Naruto to look down at him.

Even though it sounded cruel, his eyes looked like sparkling obsidian when he cried. They were beautiful. Itachi leaned up and started to lick the tears from his eyes, nuzzling as softly as he could and Sasuke pulled the small animal into his arms.

Naruto pulled himself back a little from the Uchiha as he let Sasuke hold onto Itachi. He stood up at the side of the couch and Itachi watched the blond. He snapped his fingers and Sasuke's body instantly slumped forward. Itachi heard the patterned and even puffs of Sasuke's breath and knew his little brother had been forced by the blond to sleep. It may be a good thing, now they could talk about whatever the hell was going on.

The blond was pacing the floor as he stared at Sasuke and Itachi. There was a very worried expression on his face and he pulled his phone from his pocket, scrolling through his contacts. He put the phone up to his ear and cursed after a few seconds, redialing the number. "Oh that asshole Kyuubi! He isn't answering my calls."

"What the hell is going on? I thought you seduced Kyuubi and everything was going to be peachy." Naruto paused for a second, hitting the top of his phone against his lips.

"I didn't have sex with Kyuubi. He gave me back my powers…"

Itachi was stunned when he heard that. Naruto didn't sleep with that bastard, he kept himself clean but for what reason? Naruto had stated to him that he loved Sasuke but wasn't in love with him. So why? What reason could he have had for holding back? He even said he was okay with sleeping with him since it wasn't a taboo within his own culture. Itachi didn't understand. What purpose did Naruto have in trying this hard?

There had been many a thought that had been bothering Itachi about the blond, especially since he started helping Itachi right away. He had always thought it was because it was for Sasuke's benefit since he was Sasuke's older brother, but he had never been the kindest to Naruto…What was his obligation? What was his angle? What did he want? Especially since Naruto wasn't in love with Sasuke...There was no way that one person could be this kind and willing to help someone who had been so evil and rude to him.

Unless…No, it was crazy to think that…Of course, it would explain everything. Down to every detail. Naruto was helping Itachi because…He was in love with him. It was making more and more sense the more Itachi thought about it. Itachi had openly opposed Naruto sleeping with Kyuubi, the blond did not sleep with him. Naruto was trying his hardest to turn him back into a human even though Kyuubi, up until this point, had had it covered. Why he had knocked Sasuke out just a moment before; so they could talk. None of this had really ever been for Sasuke's benefit except for the frantic attempts to make calls to the blond's tricky older brother.

Itachi smirked a little as he hopped off the couch. He knew what he had to do; he had to get Naruto to admit that he was in love with him and get a kiss, then everything would return back to normal. Sure, it may hurt both Naruto and Sasuke but it was for the best. He couldn't this charade to continue for another moment, Kyuubi had already done too much damage and he had much to fix. This needed to end now and he didn't care if he had to use Naruto's feelings to make it happen. He would make it worth the blond's while later but for now he was just a simple and quick solution.

"Naruto, calm down. It's all right." The blond turned towards the small animal, noticing how close the small animal had gotten. Naruto reached down and grabbed Itachi, setting him on his shoulders. The cat nuzzled the side of Naruto's face and the blond looked at him like he was crazy. Itachi would only nuzzle his hands, he had never nuzzled his face. It was kind of weird to him.

"I don't understand how you're so calm. I had to knock Sasuke out for God's sake and not even I'm calm…I can't believe Kyuubi's fucked us like this. He should have at least warned me that he was going to pull the plug on his obligation. I would have cast a spell on Sasuke so he wouldn't feel the pain…" Naruto walked over to the smaller Uchiha and straightened up his body so he was laying in a far more natural position. He pushed a few stray hairs out of his face, sighing a little bit. "Oh well, we can deal with this problem together. I think Kyuubi is fearful of you, even in your cat form. Besides, mommy will want to hear very much about this."

"Don't tell her. It's fine, we can handle this…Together." The emphasis Itachi put on 'together' slightly freaked Naruto out. He was acting very strangely right now and he wasn't sure if it was because Itachi was experiencing a small mental breakdown or what. All he knew was that he wasn't acting very Itachi right now. Naruto grabbed the small cat from his shoulders and pulled him so he could look at him face to face.

"Are you okay Itachi? You're acting a little weird…" He smiled at Naruto and the blond raised an eyebrow at the small cat.

"Oh don't be coy with me, Naruto." Itachi flicked his tail a little; it did not fit with the small, seductive smile of Itachi's face, usually the tail flicking meant he was annoyed and he hadn't given him a single reason to be that way.

He set the cat down and looked at him. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not being coy. Have you finally flipped your lid or something?"

"Oh come on Naruto, just admit it." Naruto raised his eyebrows. What the hell was he supposed to admit? That Itachi was actually starting to piss him off a little? Or what? He didn't understand what the hell Itachi was getting at. They needed to stop being stupid and actually get their asses in gear so they could figure out a way for them to turn Itachi back into a human. Sasuke wasn't the biggest ray of sunshine normally but now that he thought Itachi was gone his emotions would be shot.

"Itachi, stop it. We need to buckle down and think of a way to turn you human, ASAP. Sasuke's going to be in a fragile state until we figure something out." Itachi smirked a little and made a motion for Naruto to get closer. The blond leaned over the couch until he was at least half a foot away from Itachi. The cat slunk closer and he gently pressed his small mouth against Naruto's. The blond sputtered backwards and rubbed his lips vigorously. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Tell me you love me!" Itachi yelled back. "I'll turn back into a human and everything will be fine. Don't worry Naruto your secret is safe with me."

"What secret? That I'm a warlock? Because I'm certainly not in love with you, you bad, crazy cat!" Naruto yelled back with an accusatory finger. Itachi laughed a little and that started to piss Naruto off more. The blond glared down at the smug Uchiha.

"Oh really? Everything you've done isn't because you love me? That's a laugh." Itachi muttered as he licked his paw. "Come now Naruto, I've been terrible to you before this time. There's no way you would have helped me just out of the kindness of your heart. And another thing is that you're not in love with Sasuke; which implies you're in love with someone else. Who else could that be? Kyuubi? You would have slept with him that night. Then why else? Why else would you help someone who was so cruel to you? Because you love me. There is no other answer that fits better than that one."

Naruto took a step back and looked at Itachi. He was completely out of his mind. If anything Naruto thought Itachi was starting to develop a small crush on him. It wasn't the other way around at all. The blond's fists clenched at his sides and he restrained himself from slapping Itachi across the face. He would have sent the cat flying if he did so; it wouldn't have made him feel any better to hurt Itachi that much.

"You know what Itachi…" The cat looked up at him, there was a smug look about his face. He knew Naruto couldn't deny it to himself much longer. Then after Naruto admitted he loved him and gave him another kiss it would be all good. He could get his life back on track and make sure Sasuke was happy once again. "Not everybody is in love with you." Now that was an answer he had not been expecting. "You're such an arrogant piece of shit that I'm really starting to question why Sasuke loves you so much. And just for your information some people can do things out of the kindness of their hearts...I did it because I thought not even you deserved this…I thought, 'sure, Itachi is a bastard but this is pushing it!'" Naruto paused for a moment, tears springing up from his eyes as he glared down at Itachi, who had the most shocked look on his small face. "I was wrong about you and Kyuubi was right, you do deserve a punishment like this. And of course, as always, you have to bring Sasuke down with you…" Naruto turned away from the small cat, his entire body shaking as he took in a small puff of air. "I really thought you were starting to understand the influence you have over other people, especially Sasuke. He loves you…He loves you much and all you can do is focus on yourself! You can't even see what's so plainly in front of you! Take off your blinders Itachi otherwise you're going to end up all alone."

Naruto's snapped his fingers and his body slowly started to disappear. "NARUTO WAIT!" But it was too late, Naruto was gone…And who knows when he would come back? He hadn't even left a note for Sasuke! The boy would panic and have an even larger mental breakdown when he finally woke up.

Itachi looked around the room, his heart thundering loudly in his ears with the wailing of regret in the back of his mind.

What had he done?  
>-<p>

The blond sniffed a little as he entered Kyuubi's room. The red head was sitting on his bed with one of his warlock books, a cup of tea resting on his bed side table. He snapped his fingers a little bit and the steam rising from the top of the cup subsided and he picked up the mug, bringing it to his lips. He took a sip and looked up at the doorway. He paused and set the mug back down. "Naruto? What happened? Are you all right?"

Naruto screamed inaudibly and jumped on Kyuubi. The red head wasn't braced and was slammed roughly against his bed. He yelped a little as Naruto beat his chest and shook him. He grabbed Naruto's arms and flipped him over so he was on top of the struggling blond. He was bucking up trying to get his brother off of him and Kyuubi growled a little bit, wrapping his arms around the boy, trying to keep him from moving anymore than he already was.

"This is all your fucking fault! Why did you do this?" Naruto tried to free himself by wiggling and squirming from his brother's tight grasp but was failing to do so. Eventually he got tired and just laid completely stiff in his brother's arms. There were tears streaming down his eyes and the red head kissed him gently, trying to get them to stop falling; it wasn't working. "This is your fault, stop kissing me!"

"What the hell are you going on about? I didn't do anything…" Kyuubi thought for a moment after he said that and looked down at his little brother. "Ah, I see. So they've already called Sasuke have they? I suppose he's pretty upset."

"Upset? He cried in my arms for hours and you think he's just upset! He's completely devastated!" The blond yelled managing to get one of his arms free. He pushed on Kyuubi's face and eventually he had to let go of Naruto, who was coughing a little bit as he sobbed. "Why the hell couldn't you have told me about what you were plotting?"

"Oh and what could you have done? Tell me, I'd like to know." Kyuubi said as he folded his arms across his chest. "Nothing, that's what. I had made up my mind a few days ago so Sasuke could finally get all of his emotions figured out; in that time Itachi may have been able to figure a few things out himself. You need to let nature take it's course in this situation otherwise it's going to blow up in your face…" Kyuubi paused for a moment as Naruto wiped his eyes. He had a sudden realization. "It blew up in your face didn't it?" The blond nodded his head and Kyuubi sighed a little. "I should have known…What did he say?"

"I'd rather not repeat it…"

The red head raised an eyebrow and grabbed onto Naruto's head, pressing his fingers against the blond's temples. He closed his eyes and the entire scene with Itachi played out before his eyes. Kyuubi was shaking with anger as he looked down at his little brother. "How could he have said that to you? Do you want me to kill him? Cause I will, you know I will."

"No Kyuubi…"

"Rip his face off?" The red head suggested next and the blond rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Itachi's suffered enough." Kyuubi raised a skeptical eyebrow at that.

"Obviously not. He seems to be reverting back to his old ways; he's cocky, arrogant…And all Uchiha-ish." Naruto laughed a little at that.

"Then you'd have to do that same treatment to Sasuke. He's the same way."

Kyuubi shrugged a little. "He's not as bad; poor baby Uchiha. I wish there was a way for him not to suffer but as always Itachi's downfalls bring Sasuke down as well. It's so complicated when dealing with the two of them. They're so connected to each other yet they do no realize it…Well Itachi doesn't. Sasuke just pretends like he doesn't know."

"Ignorance is bliss I suppose. I don't think Sasuke would act the same if he knew Itachi was with him constantly as a cat." Naruto muttered. "I just wish Sasuke would man up and say something to him. He's like a lost, kicked puppy whenever Itachi's gone or doesn't contact him."

"His endearment to Itachi is actually quite adorable." Kyuubi said as he rolled onto his side. Naruto snuggled up to his brother and hugged him. The red head smirked a little bit and kissed that messy, blond mop of hair. As they laid there Kyuubi let his mind wonder.

He had been contemplating letting Sasuke know that Itachi was a cat the entire time and then telling him to kiss Itachi and confess his love so they would both finally stop beating around the bush and get on with it. But Itachi seemed to be repressing his love for Sasuke. It was ingrained in human society that incest was a taboo; an extreme one. Itachi also had a reputation to uphold and he would never jeopardize it or Sasuke's. Especially not Sasuke's; he loved that boy more than he cared to admit and this was why Itachi's life was so messed up. He sighed a little and rubbed small circles in Naruto's back. A sudden thought hit him as he looked down at his little brother who was just calmly accepting his treatment.

Kyuubi looked down at Naruto's face and he seemed to be lost in thought as well, but there was a slight light in his eyes, as if he knew a solution. The two of them sat up and looked at each other. Naruto was the first to turn away, swinging his legs over the side of Kyuubi's bed.

The red head didn't like the idea the two of them were thinking; just a touch of Naruto's body and he was able to see exactly what the blond was thinking. It scared him that they both didn't see any other option for helping those two idiotic Uchiha brothers.

"Naruto…" Kyuubi was the first to speak and he wrapped his arms around his little brother's neck. The blond leaned back a little so he could look in Kyuubi's blue eyes. The depth of emotion in Naruto's made the red head sigh and really think about what they were going to do. This was a risky plan because it may not end the way they wanted it too; Itachi would resent both of them for it if it failed. But if it worked…Well, then both Sasuke and Itachi would be very happy, not to mention finally together. Kyuubi sighed a little. "We both know what you must do, Naruto."

The blond was silent for a moment as he stood up and looked up into Kyuubi's mirror on the wall opposite his bed. The red head got up and stood behind him, placing his large, warm hand on the smaller Uzumaki's shoulder. He turned around to look at his brother who was sporting a small, sad smile. "Are you sure this will be a good idea?"

"Psh! I'm not sure about anything unless I've foreseen it!" Kyuubi said in his usual manner. "Why do you think I don't gamble?"

Naruto smiled a little bit at that and got on his tip-toes so he could kiss Kyuubi. The red head was taken aback by that. It was rare that Naruto kissed him first, usually he'd have to initiate any kissing going on between them. The blond had become far more set in his emotions towards Kyuubi, not that the red head minded. Though, he did wish Naruto would taste so faintly of Sasuke. He supposed it would only get worse from here.

"I'll do it Kyuubi; but if it doesn't work…" Naruto paused for a moment and bit his lip. "Consider that our last kiss."

Kyuubi swallowed a little; this was going to be a trying time for the four of them.  
>-<p>

Itachi woke up the next morning with a severe headache. When Sasuke had finally come to last night he freaked out. It wasn't like he could do much to calm his little brother down but it seemed when he finally managed to get a hold of Naruto that his mood improved quite a bit. He wondered why but didn't look to far into it; it wasn't like Sasuke would tell him if he asked.

The small cat stretched and looked around the apartment. Surprisingly enough it was a buzz with life. He walked into the kitchen where all the commotion seemed to be centered. He was shocked to see not only his parents, but Naruto's as well, even Kyuubi. They were all laughing and clanking glasses together with what looked like champagne; the red tinting of Naruto's father's face was evidence of the alcoholic content.

Sasuke came walking in with Naruto; their fingers were interwoven and they stood together for a moment. "As you all know, Naruto has accept my engagement." Itachi's heart felt like it might explode from his chest. Naruto had decided to marry Sasuke! What the hell was that? "But…I have not properly proposed…" Sasuke got on one knee and took a small box out from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a shiny, sapphire and diamond ring. Naruto put his hand over his mouth and he allowed Sasuke to take the other, placing the ring on his finger. "Uzumaki Naruto, will you be my bride, for always and forever?"

"You shouldn't even have to ask…Of course I will." When Sasuke got back up Naruto practically jumped into his arms, wiping the tears from his face. "Sasuke, it's so beautiful!" He's cheeks became a little red because, Itachi thought, he was embarrassed about crying. They shared a brief kiss before Kyuubi jumped in, grabbing the blond and swinging him around.

"Oh my little ball of sunshine! You're getting married before me…" The red head instantly dropped his demeanor as a cloud of gloom surrounded him. "Perhaps I should go out more…"

Naruto's mother, Kushina, pushed her older son out of the way; Mikoto, Sasuke's mother following her lead. "Let me see the ring, dear." When he showed them they both got all giddy and grabbed at his small hand. "Oh Sasuke, this is so beautiful! I'm so happy you've decided to tie the knot. I've always thought you two made a cuter couple than Kyuubi and Itachi did." Both Kyuubi and Itachi twitched at that moment. He doubted whether or not Kushina would have said something like that if he was there in the flesh and decided she probably would anyway. "Oh calm down my little strawberry." Kushina said as she patted Kyuubi on the head. "You know I only tease."

"Mommy loves me best." Kyuubi said pointedly at Naruto who was sticking his tongue out at the red head.

"You wish. She obviously loves me best."

"I suppose you're right, you're the daughter she never had."

"Kyuubi! Naruto! Stop it. You both know who I love the most." She walked over to Minato and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Minato, duh." Both of them stared at each other before glaring a little bit at their father who was laughing sheepishly.

Naruto glanced back at the cat who was sitting in the doorway with a confused and angry look on his face. Itachi looked up to Naruto who waved his bright, beautiful ring in Itachi's face. The cat shrunk back, ears flat against his head and backed out of the room. He couldn't look at this anymore…

"So have you heard anything from Itachi at all?" Minato asked Fugaku who was shaking his head.

"No…But he's bound to show up. That boy always does whatever he wants. Who knows he could be just taking a vacation and didn't want to bother telling anyone. He did it all the time while he was in college." All of them nodded and Itachi looked back. Leave it to his father to make light of his serious situation; old bastard.

Itachi curled up on the couch and sighed a little bit to himself when he felt a presence behind him. It was Kyuubi who was smirking down at the little cat. Itachi put up no resistance when the red head picked him up and carried him into the bathroom. "Well, well, looks like Naruto and Sasuke are getting married before us. Makes me feel old, don't you?"

"Hn."

"Oh are you going to be pissy this entire time? And I know it isn't because Naruto isn't in love with you; that wouldn't have meant shit to you and you know it. So what's the real problem?" Kyuubi pushed and the Uchiha laughed a little bit.

"You can read me like a book, you know that?"

"There was a reason why you dated me, remember?"

Itachi nodded his head and looked back at the red head. "If you must know, I don't know why I'm so 'pissy' as you so labeled it. I just thought maybe they would look for me a little bit longer before completely writing me off as 'on vacation'."

"Well you know your dad, he's probably freaking out on the inside. I mean before you showed up in the kitchen your dad was handing your mom a napkin so she could dry her eyes. It looked like if she didn't stop, he would start." Itachi sighed a little. That did sound more like his parents; though it seemed more like Fugaku would be more pissed off than sad, unless he was really, really worried that something bad did happen. He knew that in Itachi's line of work it wasn't uncommon for people to hire people through illegal means to kill off the competition.

"I'm right in front of them and they don't even know…"

"Yeah, I was so glad mom didn't see you. She would have so blown your cover…And mine…And Naruto's. Oh the wrath of her would come down on us like a ton of scary, hard bricks." Itachi sighed a little and jumped into Kyuubi's lap, letting the red head pet him.

"What should I do now, Kyuubi? I'm going to be stuck with Naruto, who hates me, and Sasuke who will probably never let me out of the house…Not that I could talk to anyone anyway."

"You still are as stubborn as ever, aren't you?" Kyuubi muttered picking the small cat up. He held Itachi in front of his face. "You never see what's right in front of your face. Well, I'll let you have a little bit of advice from me about what to do now. You don't need to leave the house, the means to turn you human are already within the short reach of your cute little paws."

"Kyuubi! Did you fall in, son?" Minato's voice rang and the red head stood up, setting Itachi on the floor.

"Well, tis my cue to shoo! Stay outta my mom's sight okay? I'll see ya around Itachi…" Kyuubi exited the bathroom and Itachi was left in there sitting on the floor. He didn't know what Kyuubi's advice was supposed to mean but there was something about it that seemed completely obvious. He supposed he had until Sasuke and Naruto got married to figured it out.  
>-<p>

**Yay, finally another cliff hanger that'll make everyone hate me :D**

**Itachi: Come over here, I'm going to strangle you...  
>Me: Uhh...How about I don't go over there?<br>Itachi: -walks up to me and takes the back off my gauge and throws it into a magic lake-  
>Me: AHHH! NOOO! That was like my last one! BASTARD!<br>Itachi: -glances-  
>Me: Eh...Well, I guess I can forgive such behavior...<br>Itachi: Hn. This was Hitoko-sama.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I left on a suspenseful note but we're picking it back up! HURRAY :D We shall see how well Itachi works things out on his own…Oh boy. Regular PV  
>-<strong>

Anger. It had been all Itachi felt for the past week. What had been so infuriating was the fact that Sasuke and Naruto were constantly gone. They would usually come back early morning and pass out until they had to go to work or school. Then they would just go out again. He had thought most wedding planning would have taken place in the house with various phone calls but it seemed, that maybe, Naruto was taking a far more hands on approach. It was like he was trying to separate Itachi from his little brother. It made his blood boil.

This day was an oddity amongst the threshold of the week. Sasuke and Naruto were both home. And for some reason their lovey-dovey attitude towards each other was sickening him. It felt like something was bubbling up into his throat, coating his mouth with a bitter taste. He knew that anger didn't produce a feeling like this inside his body so it had to be something else. Something far darker and deeper than any anger could produce; it seemed that his slight fit of hatred was caused by it. He wondered what his heart could have been gripped by. But somehow he didn't care. He was going to find a way to become human so he could break up this wedding. If Naruto didn't love Sasuke then the blond didn't deserve to be with him. That much was clear in his mind.

He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, all he knew was that it needed to be done. Sasuke needed to see that Naruto wasn't right for him. That he was just using him to get back at Itachi. Sure, at first, Itachi had felt bad for assuming things but it had been for Sasuke's benefit. He thought Naruto would forgive him. That hadn't been the case, not at all. The blond barely even looked at him. But, he could tell, Naruto's anger had softened. He was still hiding actual food for Itachi, and throwing away his cat food so Sasuke would be none the wiser. He still cared for Itachi, whether Naruto wanted to admit it or not. But that still didn't mean Itachi wasn't angry with him. What he was doing was inexcusable. He was playing with Sasuke's emotions.

It broke Itachi's heart. Sasuke was all smiles; it was like he had completely forgotten that he had gone missing. He almost half wondered if Naruto was using this as a means of distracting him, the wedding being a way for him to forget the pain that came from his brother being missing. It seemed like Naruto. The blond was exceptionally sensitive to the feelings of others, so much so that he would do whatever was in his power to help...Thoughts like that made Itachi's ear flatten. He had taken advantage of that. Itachi could understand Naruto's anger towards him. Hell, he would be mad too if someone used him in such a manner. But what he was doing to get back at him was just too much. He shouldn't involve Sasuke in their fighting. Itachi could feel like it was just to hurt him.

Itachi hated this all very much. His emotions were controlling the way his logical mind was flip-flopping. At first he felt nothing but scorn for the blond, then he would feel guilt. It was annoying. He just wanted to stick to one feeling and completely go with it. He didn't want guilt to hang around his head all day then eventually have it turn to completely bitterness. It was something he couldn't stand. But at the same time, he didn't want to just be angry and spiteful. It scarred the soul leaving nothing left but a hollowness that can from unresolved problems.

He knew that until he confronted Naruto that his emotions would continue to run their course, not siding on either line. They'd keep skewing up until it hit a wall, not allowing anything to go any farther. He needed to get everything off his chest and see what Naruto's intentions were; if not that then try to get him to call off the wedding. Everything he was doing at this point was for his little brother, someone needed to stand up and protect him.

Itachi blinked a little. How could some of the things he'd done been construed as helpful? He ruined a perfectly good relationship with Naruto for what? To help Sasuke? Now that he thought about it, it didn't seem like it. It was for his own selfish gain. Sasuke's pain had pierced him, and he wanted that pain to leave him, he just wanted to get rid of it. There was no thought about Naruto's feelings, or what he could actually do to help Sasuke. He just wanted a relief from his own guilt. Everything that had happened was Itachi's fault. And he had just been dragging Sasuke down with him from the start.

And how could he think stopping the wedding would help? Sasuke was happy with Naruto. Sure the blond didn't love him but he would learn to wouldn't he? Naruto seemed extremely content with the idea of living with Sasuke for the rest of his life, being something Sasuke would cherish and love.

Naruto had been right, he had been completely right about Itachi. He was selfish and arrogant. All of the anger he had been feeling felt washed from his system and replaced with complete and utter guilt. What merit in his life allowed him to shove his nose in places it didn't belong? If Sasuke was happy why couldn't he be for his little brother? How could he say he was protecting Sasuke if everything he'd done had been had been hurting him from the very start? Itachi knew he had been approaching this from the wrong angle. He needed to do something else, he needed Naruto help Sasuke get over him completely so his beloved little brother wouldn't have to feel anymore pain. Never again.

Sasuke, who Itachi's eyes were now glued too with a deep longing, got up from the couch and leaned over the blond, planting a small kiss on his lips. "I'll be gone only for a few minutes my lovely concubine." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Concubine? Last time I checked you haven't been paying me for my services." The blond replied as he folded his arms over his chest.

Sasuke chuckled a little as he ruffled Naruto's blond locks. "Naruto, concubines are different than prostitutes. They don't get paid because they're generally part of a harem, living with some rich man or family."

"Oh. Well then I want a change in my career. From now on kisses aren't for free, two hundred yen baby face." Sasuke blinked a little and shook his head.

"How much for sex straight up?"

Naruto stood up and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shirt, pulling him a little closer to his body. "I think we can work something out mister..."

Sasuke shoved the blond back onto the couch and smiled. "Keep that attitude for when I get back, mister prostitute." The younger Uchiha said with a smirk on his face. "Perhaps you'll drop your rate when I come back with dinner."

"Ramen?" Naruto's eyes lit up instantly.

"No." Sasuke said and the blond deflated within a moment. "But I'll make it up to you..."

"YOU CAN'T BUY ME WITH YOUR SEX!" Naruto yelled with an accusatory finger.

"Wrong. I can. You switched careers; prostitutes can be bought with anything." Sasuke said with a smirk on his lips. He looked down right sinister with the glint of lust in his eyes and the smirk curving his features. Itachi blinked a little at this scene. He had a feeling that when they did get married there would be far more situations like this ending with sex more often than not.

"NO! I wanna switch back!" The younger Uchiha shrugged a little.

"Too late." Sasuke said as he grabbed his keys. "I'll make sure to bring back enough food to appease you." He leaned down to give Naruto another kiss but the blond glared heatedly, trying to shake his head away so Sasuke couldn't plant a proper kiss on his lips. However, Sasuke was resourceful and just grabbed the blond's chin, forcing him to stay still. The blond seemed to melt into the kiss and pulled Sasuke slightly down making the younger Uchiha wrap his arms around Naruto's back, pulling him up a little farther off the couch.

As much as Itachi hated to think it, they looked natural together. Like they had been pieces of a puzzle just starting to fit together. The gaps between them all came from Naruto; how could Naruto be with Sasuke if he didn't love him? They seemed like they were so close...How could Naruto portray this illusion without any truth showing? It boggled Itachi's mind.

Sasuke gave him one final kiss before heading out the door. This was Itachi's chance to finally talk to the blond. He just hoped Naruto would hear him out. The cat gently came walking up the the blond, who glanced down for a second before grabbing the remote and stared flipping through channels.

He needed to break the ice. Say something about that would make Naruto pay attention to him. Perhaps he should open with a joke. Itachi thought about that for a second and couldn't help but think how ridiculous it would be if he actually told Naruto a joke to make him say something. He said the first thing that came to his mind that he knew would grab Naruto by the neck. "You and Sasuke are dumb."

Naruto started for a second and looked down at the cat. Mission accomplished. "I'm not dumb, can't say much for Sasuke, but I however, am just easily lost in the labyrinth of my own thoughts." The blond said shaking the remote in his hand towards the cat for emphasis. Itachi raised an eyebrow at that and rolled his eyes a little. "Skip the small talk Itachi, what do you want? I know you were just trying to get my attention with that comment."

Itachi was silent for a moment as if composing his thoughts. Naruto was tapping his fingers against the remote, staring at him as if he were staring into his soul. "We need to talk about what happened..."

"I don't want to talk about it. You made your feelings towards me blatantly obvious. You don't think much more of me than a cheap antidote for what ails you. I will not be caught up in your futile attempts to turn human again. I've learned clearly enough that it should just run its own course." Naruto said as he set the remote down on the couch beside him. Itachi didn't know how to feel about that statement. There was something in Naruto's voice that he had never thought possible. There was venom. He was far angrier than Itachi had calculated.

Itachi jumped up into the blond's lap and he put his paws on the blond's chest looking Naruto in the eye for the first time in days. "Please...Please, if you don't do anything for me, do it for Sasuke. He doesn't deserve anything that I've caused. It isn't his fault that I screwed up, he shouldn't have to suffer for my mistakes, so please...Will you at least hear me out?"

Naruto sighed a little and nodded his head. "Fine. I'll hear you out..."

The cat took a seat in Naruto's lap, his tail curling around his body as if it was going to protect him from whatever scorn he might feel from Naruto or the words he might later hurl at him. "I didn't know what I was thinking...I was desperate for something to make Sasuke's pain go away. His pain, I don't know, I can feel it. Like someone's jabbed me in the heart with a knife. I needed something, someone, to help me lift his pain, no, my pain, my guilt for causing this." He paused for a moment, looking away from Naruto's face. "I started to read signs wrong and I got ahead of myself; I pushed through a barrier that I should have respected and...Well...I'm sorry." Naruto had a completely stone face; it didn't fit him. He was used to Naruto's face been full of expression, stoic and lifeless made him seem like someone else entirely. "I don't expect you to forgive me and I'll understand if you never will but we have to do something for Sasuke, not me, just him. If you can make him forget about me, wipe my existence from the Earth or give him some kind of closure about me then I would be fine with that."

Naruto's stone face had fallen. Tears were starting to spring in the corners of his eyes. "Oh Itachi, we've both fucked up so badly. I didn't mean to say yes to Sasuke when he asked me this time." The blond looked like he was about to explode with this confession and Itachi was slightly taken aback by it. "He called me the night I stormed off home and told me that he wanted everything to finally be official and even had a ring for me. I hadn't been expecting him to jump on that horse so quickly. I mean we had been talking and planning it out, sure, but I didn't think he would want to do it right away. He's pushing the date so much! The wedding is going to be in a week! And I can't say no to him Itachi, I can't. He's just...So happy. All the time...And I was just so angry with you that I thought this would hurt you. That night when he announced it to our parents, I felt a knife in my heart when I saw your face after I showed off my ring. I've been so terrible, I can't stand it." Naruto buried his face in his hands. "And I'd do anything to stop his pain Itachi, marrying him seems to be the only thing that'll work. I don't have the power to remove you, or make him feel less about you. I wish this had never happened..."

Itachi couldn't help but feel a huge stab to his own heart as he snuggled up to Naruto, nuzzling his face and wiping the blond's tears away with his tail. "Don't cry Naruto...It'll be okay. We just need to figure something out, together."

Naruto composed himself again and nodded at Itachi. "I had a spell I wanted to try out until we got the news you were 'missing'...But I didn't have the chance. And I didn't know if you would think it was a good idea." Itachi blinked a little. At this point he was willing to try anything. If it meant Sasuke would be happy then he would give his own life to accomplish it. "It's a spell that would allow you to communicate with him for a brief amount of time. Only ten minutes and you would still retain your cat form..."

Itachi had to think about. He could speak with Sasuke but his little brother would flip out if a cat was talking to him. How could he explain something like that to Sasuke in such a limited amount of time? Unless...Naruto looked down at him and pulled something out of his pocket. "Here... I'm leaving tonight to get some stuff done for the wedding. I managed to get this off of Kyuubi, it's your cell...Where do you want me to hide it?"  
>-<p>

Sasuke had been moping around the house since Naruto left. Itachi knew it had to be soon that he should make the call to his brother, lift his spirits, just a little. He needed Sasuke to know that he was alright, to make him seem like nothing was wrong. He just needed to hear Sasuke's voice without the annoying baby-talk that usually accompanied it. He needed to alleviate his pain.

He stalked off to his room and took his cell with him; Itachi knew he had to act fast. Naruto had given him all the means of talking, leaving it with his cell phone in the kitchen hidden in one of the cabinets. He walked towards the cabinet and opened it with his paw; it was in a bowl. When Itachi finally looked at it he blinked a little. It was fizzing, like a freshly opened soda, and had a dark purple tint. If he didn't know better he would have believed that it was poison or something of a dangerous nature. He sighed a little and started lapping at the liquid. He pulled back a little, it was bitter, tasting like nothing he had ever drank before. He felt a shiver go down his spine and coughed a little. "That is the worst thing I've ever tasted in my entire life..." Itachi muttered. But at least it had worked. He had said that sentence as a test and sure enough, it was fast acting. He grabbed his cell and started pushing buttons.

In the other room Sasuke was lying on his side, with his cell on the side table. He had been trying to sleep for the past few minutes but nothing was coming to him. His mind was far too active. He was wondering if jumping into his marriage had been a mistake but he knew it was bound to happen eventually; he loved Naruto and it would just be like it had always been, only they would be able to be physical without restrictions.

He heard his phone going off and he reached over for it. Sasuke undid the screen block and nearly cried when he realized who was calling him. It was his brother, Itachi was finally calling him. Sasuke wasted no time in answer, realizing that there were tears streaking down his face with the relief he was feeling. He had been waiting for this for so long.

"_Sasuke_?"

Sasuke's heart fluttered when he heard Itachi's voice. It had been too long, too long without his presence, his voice. He had missed him so much. It had been tearing him up on the inside. "Itachi...Is this really you?"

_"Who else would it be, little brother?"_ It was him. It was his voice, his tone, the mocking sweetness that he had come to love.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." Sasuke could hear a small laugh on the other line; he wasn't. He was completely conscious. Everything was becoming normal again, Sasuke could feel it in his chest. His heart didn't hurt nearly as much as it did. "Where are you? Everyone's been worried..."

_"Forgive me Sasuke, I didn't mean for it to turn out like this...I just needed some time to think. And for some reason I thought I could just leave without saying goodbye. I didn't even bother to leave a note, it was like I just wanted to be erased from the world for awhile."_

"When are you coming back?" He asked his voice a little shaky. Itachi knew how to make him melt, make him feel complete again, like nothing had ever transpired between them. He didn't feel sad anymore, he wasn't angry his brother was gone, every small insecurity and doubt disappeared when he finally could hear Itachi's voice. He just wished he could see his brother in the flesh. "Naruto and I are getting married next week and I want you to be there...Even if you don't approve."

The paused was long and Sasuke didn't know what to make of it. He almost half expected his brother to start yelling at him but instead he heard a small laugh on the other end. _"You really do love him don't you? If that's the case, I wouldn't miss it for the world. You know that, don't you?"_

"I miss you Itachi..." He said it before he could really think but somewhere he felt that it was right to say. It was the truth, after all. He had missed Itachi so much lately and when the news came that he was missing, it was like a stab to the heart. He didn't know how much longer he could have carried on with knowing his brother had disappeared without a trace. This call relieved him so much. He was not one to spectate on the darker side but with Itachi, this event was completely unlike him. Sasuke almost wanted to tell him that if he ever was killed, or died, to leave something so he would know that Itachi was not coming back to this world, that he was somewhere Sasuke couldn't follow. He decided against it, it was too morbid of a thought. He just wanted to enjoy this call, enjoy his voice, enjoy the feeling that Itachi was somewhere else for the time being.

_"I miss you too...Forgive me for saying this but I have to cut this a bit shorter than I would like. If anything consider this call the cusp of suspense because I will be returning to you before you know, my sweet little Sasuke..."_

A chill went up Sasuke's spine and he resisted the urge to cry with his brother on the phone. He couldn't let Itachi know that it was killing him to be away from his this long. It was like telling Sasuke not to breath when there was plenty of air. He just wanted to beg Itachi to come home now, that he would forgive anything, but he knew his brother was stubborn and didn't do anything that he didn't want to. So, for now anyway, he would have to let his brother go.

"Okay...I'll see you soon, right?"

Sasuke's ears were greeted with yet another chuckle. He couldn't contain the giddy bubbles rising in his chest, making him feel almost whole again. _"Of course Sasuke. I love you."_

Before Sasuke could say anything back Itachi ended the call. Sasuke didn't know if he should get up and do a dance or just cry because he was just so happy. Itachi had finally made contact with him, he finally heard his voice, heard an explanation; he felt a certain amount of relief. However, there was still a sense of longing. He wanted his brother home and he wanted him there now. It didn't feel right knowing that Itachi was away somewhere that he wasn't. His place was with him, whether Itachi believed it or not. Sasuke loved him, he was so desperately in love that it hurt. He hated himself for it, for being so weak that he used to cry about how Itachi didn't love him as much as he did. He had come to live with that harsh truth though; he would cherish anything he could get from Itachi. Any small spec of love, he would suck it up like a sponge.

He just wished...That Itachi would love him too.

Sasuke glanced over at his door and the cat Itachi came waltzing in, hopping up onto the corner of the bed and making his way towards the younger Uchiha. Sasuke smiled a little and the cat started purring before he had even been petted. At least this Itachi loved him.

_"See Sasuke?" _Itachi thought as he brushed his face against Sasuke's hand. _"I've come to see you, just like I said I would...I can't deny you anything, you know that, right? If you desire anything in the world, even my heart, I'd rip it out and hand it to you. I love you, so much, little brother...So please, don't cry for me."  
>-<em>

**I don't know about you guys but this chapter kinda made me really sad. But whatever. It WAS WORTH IT! Itachi's on the right track now and maybe, just maybe, he'll pull his head out of his ass and finally get with the picture.**

__**Itachi: Aw, this chapter has touched my heart bones.  
>Me:...Really?<br>Itachi: No. Get on with the good stuff woman.  
>Me: Nag, nag, nag. Is that all you ever do?<br>Itachi: No, I also perform a variety of parlor tricks.  
>Me: ...I would like to see one. Very much actually.<br>Itachi: Then I'm going to need a paper clip, a piece of string, and a drinking straw.  
>Me: What the hell kind of trick can you perform with that?<br>Itachi: Make shift bow and arrow that I will shoot you with so you stop dragging this out longer than necessary.  
>Me:...Okay, this was Hitoko-sama...I'm not getting you any of those things.<br>Itachi: You're no fun.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm trying to get back on track with this updating business. So forgive me if my updates have been few and infrequent. But I hope you enjoy this next chapter in which awesome sauce things will happen. Regular PV!  
>-<strong>

Kyuubi smirked a little as he leaned into the sill of the window and stared at the two Uchiha sharing Sasuke's bed. Itachi may have still been a cat but from the way it looked to Kyuubi, it actually seemed like Itachi's body laying on the bed, cuddled into his brother's chest. That was only if he focused though, allowed his magic to cut through the falsified image of the curse. He couldn't help but let a small smile creep up on his lips as he opened the window and snuck inside.

He stood there, looking down at the brothers, twinkles of amusement in his eyes. Kyuubi froze a little when he heard Sasuke moan, rolling over on the other side and facing away from Kyuubi. The red head sighed with relief and grabbed a concealed bag from his pocket. The purple crush velvet felt smooth against his fingers as he pulled the rope to open it. Sparkling flecks of powder filled the air, but Kyuubi had to hold back his cough. It would look bad if he was caught standing there, like a creep. Sasuke would probably throw a lamp at him or something.

A palm full of powder would do the trick and the simmering mess fell into his hand making a dainty pile. Kyuubi smirked, standing over them, and blew the powder from his hand onto their sleeping forms. As it settled both of them shifted in their sleep. Itachi let out a precious mew while Sasuke muttered something and pulled the blanket up higher.

"What are you doing?" Naruto said as he jumped into the window.

Kyuubi instantly froze upon hearing his little brother's voice, almost throwing the powder in the process, but then, after the initial shock was over he regained his composure. The red head looked over at his sibling with a raised eyebrow, "What are _you_ doing?" He asked suspiciously and Naruto's face heated up.

The blond was fumbling on his words as a retort didn't seem to make itself known. "I-uh...Well, you see." Naruto paused for a moment and crossed his arms over his chest. "I asked you first."

Kyuubi frowned at Naruto's victory. As strange as it sounded, Kyuubi would never say anything unless someone brought up that he was asked first. It was like a warlock mind game and whenever Naruto called him out on it, he would answer with the truth, no matter what. The red head sighed. "I may be here because I like being creepy or it may be because I'm making them share their dreamworld."

"What a coincidence." Naruto said as he dropped a similar looking bag to Kyuubi's on the night stand. The red head smirked wickedly, grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him close.

"Perhaps we're much more alike than people give us credit for." The red head softly placed his lips onto his little brother's but Naruto pulled out of the older's embrace, looking down at the two sleeping Uchihas. Kyuubi was standing angrily behind him, fingers poised to snatch him back when Naruto leaned down to kiss Sasuke on the temple.

"The best truth comes from the sanctuary of your dreams."

_**~Dream sequence!~ **_

_The warm air encased their forms but still Sasuke managed to shiver against his brother. Itachi leaned in closer, wrapping one arm around the tiny form next to him. He was delicate, so small, and soft. Itachi couldn't help but think of him as a treasured marvel, a precious gem, that was easily fractured and broken into devastatingly small crystals. One small slip and it would take a life time to put Sasuke back together again. The strength of Itachi's grip tightened on the smaller form, pulling him closer and closer until Sasuke had to lean on Itachi's shoulder to prevent himself from falling over. Their eyes straightened to the horizon where gulls flew, blurring their forms into the colors of the sky. The sun was setting over the blue and white waves that lapped ever so lazily on the shore. The sand beneath them was the remnants of creatures once past, stones once smashed; it created a soft, smooth texture beneath them that had absorbed the heat of day and was so inviting with its calls of warmth. Sasuke yawned delicately, disrupting the calmed features of his face and Itachi noticed he was also very sleepy himself._

_ "Should we be heading back soon?" Itachi asked in a strong tone. For some reason it almost sounded as though he had purred a little at his brother. Sasuke smiled at him; coy and sexy were the words Itachi could have described it as. There was something almost...Desirable about his brother in this moment. Itachi couldn't help but admit to himself that he looked lovely. His shirt was plain white, a thin material that remained unbuttoned with no undershirt. His abdomen was exposed to the elements, soaking up the rays of the dying sun behind the waves. He wore black swim trunks and sandals too but Itachi didn't particularly care about those, just about his little brother's delicious body in the sun. _

_ Sasuke looked up at Itachi and then stared out once more. "No. At least not right away. I don't want to have to share you with anyone else when we get back. Let's just stay a little longer." Itachi had never been one to deny Sasuke anything. So he complied with his brother's wishes and stayed with him on the soothing sand of the beach. The sun still had yet to die and give birth to the night which would blacken the pink and orange horizon; and indeed, there still was time.  
><em>

_ The younger Uchiha started to run his fingers down Itachi's chest, drawing small circles on the pale, muscled form before leaning into to kiss wherever his small, delicate digits had graced. Itachi sighed contentedly and allowed Sasuke to do as he pleased, even though there was something in the back of his head nagging and yelling at him to get a grip. He couldn't do it, he couldn't allow this moment to end. He was here with Sasuke to enjoy his company, why not let the boy enjoy more than that? His hands wove into Sasuke's hair. The soft spikes felt silken against his fingers and he enjoyed the small sounds that would emit from Sasuke's lips whenever he petted his scalp ever so slightly. _

_Itachi was overtaken by the moment and let Sasuke into his lap. He leaned in, eyes glazed with a animalistic desire, and kissed his older brother softly on the mouth. It shook the very air from Itachi's lungs making the older Uchiha shake with this new found excitement. His hands found their way down Sasuke's body, pulling at the thin cloth that separated him from the silky, smooth skin of Sasuke's back. Itachi started to chuckle into their kiss and pulled back from Sasuke with a smirk on his face. "Are you attempting to seduce me, dearest brother?"_

_"It's not called an attempt if it works." Sasuke retorted in a sly way that made Itachi smirk even wider._

_"I suppose you're correct." Itachi muttered as he leaned in closer to that pale, succulent neck. His lips trailed down with the sweetest butterfly touches that made Sasuke's entire form to shiver with the desire gripping him. He pulled Itachi's face from his neck and gently, in a confused, foggy way, rubbed his nose against Itachi's. His mouth was open in a silent moan as he brought Itachi's lips up so they could be sealed in a searing kiss. _

_Itachi felt that it was his obligation to pry into his brother's mouth; gently he poked his tongue into that moist, waiting cave. Sasuke purred when he felt that penetration and he tangled his mischievous fingers into Itachi's long hair. He undid the band holding it up and let the black waterfall come down his shoulders. Sasuke pushed Itachi down into the sand, the warmth pressing back against his back like the desirous fingers now tracing down his frame. He never knew Sasuke could be so assertive his sexual desires and feelings. Usually he was only good at voicing his annoyance or happiness. Everything else he tried to suppress within his body. But now, Itachi felt, Sasuke's body was opening up, spilling all of his feelings into Itachi's willing, enveloping form. It was enticing, to have and feel all of Sasuke for once. It was like he was free for the first time; he was able to express his desire for Sasuke and have those feelings reciprocated. _

_"Itachi..." His voice broke through their kiss and landed on his all too sensitive ears. It came out in a whisper but to Itachi it sounded like a pleading, begging scream coming from his brother. His body was needy, in such dire lust that it was almost hurting him. He couldn't allow Sasuke to be in such misery. He had to sooth his baby brother by any and every means available. He would give Sasuke his body to touch, to kiss, to have, if that was the way his body would calm itself and be freed from the pain. Itachi moaned against Sasuke's lips and the younger Uchiha reconnected their lips. _

_Sasuke hands were pressed against Itachi's face, holding his head in place as their sloppy, lazy kisses were exchanged. Itachi felt himself urged to touch his brother more and when his hands trailed down his baby brother's soft back, gently caressing his sides and dipping down so he could squeeze those firm cheeks, Sasuke shuddered. He pulled back for a moment and rested his head on Itachi's chest as those hands continued to tease and squeeze him. Sasuke couldn't contain the shudders wracking through his body. His moans were buried and suppressed by Itachi's strong chest but the older Uchiha didn't want that, no, he wanted to hear Sasuke in the throws of passion, to hear his voice at the peak of pleasure. _

_Itachi opened his eyes, not knowing when he had closed them and saw Sasuke's flushed face looking down at him. But Itachi noticed something strange, a shimmering around Sasuke's body. Was this a dream? He wondered about it but Sasuke seemed to shrug off Itachi's distractedness. "So you don't want to focus on me, do you?" Sasuke muttered as he moved down his brother body, smirking as he did so. Itachi glanced down when he felt naughty, nimble hands pulling at his shorts. Before Itachi could even process what had happened he felt a hot, soft cavern engulfing his manhood, springing it to life with one good lick. Itachi groaned loudly and his back arched up, sending himself deep into that wanton mouth. "Have I got your attention Itachi?" The older glanced back down at his little brother who was ever so gently stroking the head of his cock with his thumb. There was something so lusty about his look that it made Itachi's need twitch with desire. Sasuke laughed a little as he took it back into his mouth, sucking on it as though it was nothing more than a tasty treat. _

_But Itachi found himself not as able to enjoy this as he was before. There was doubt now as though he didn't know what was going on. He tried to think about the current situation. He was on a beach with Sasuke, it was warm, and close to nightfall. In Itachi's mind that was sending up many red flags. That wasn't right. No, he was a cat. Kyuubi had turned him into a cat and now he was living in his brother's apartment and trying to break up his marriage to Naruto. _

_"This is a dream..." Itachi said aloud and Sasuke looked up from what he was doing and stared down at Itachi. "This is all just my dream."_

_"Your dream?" Sasuke questioned. "This is mine."  
>-<em>

Itachi's eyes opened and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself as he saw Sasuke also stirring from his sleep. His brother sat up and looked in no particular direction before ripping the blanket off of him to get out of his bed. Itachi couldn't tell if what just happened was real or not; had they really been sharing that dream? And if so had Sasuke known all along? He shook his head, Sasuke looked just as confused before the dream ended. That was the bad thing about dreams, once it was found to be one, it would just end. He wished he could have said more to his brother if that had been a shared experience. Like how he missed him, how he was always there but Sasuke hadn't noticed.

He sighed and just curled back up into a ball. But besides all the sappy, sentimental stuff, if they had shared that dream, why would they have picked such a situation to be in together? What was the madness that had been possessing him lately? Itachi assumed he should have been able to figure this out by now but, what if it was something he didn't want to know? Something his mind had been suppressing and could only be expressed in the sanctity of his lurid dreams. But what could it be? That he wanted to have sex with Sasuke? No, it wasn't simply that.

_"So much for being a genius." _Itachi thought as he flicked his tail in an annoyed way. He had to be able to figure this out. What could he possibly suppress that affected him so deeply? His tailed tapped against the bed as he thought through it. He knew it, he had to. Why would his mind protect him if it didn't exist? So what was it? It had to be something that would not only harm him, but Sasuke as well. And it couldn't just be the sex, he could control that far better than anything else. It wasn't like it was an emotion, it was just something of the flesh, it could be distracted away. Now that made Itachi think for a moment. It had too be something emotional because those were the only things that seemed to slip every now and again.

What did he truly feel for Sasuke? The only obvious answer he came up with was love. Yes, he loved Sasuke very much. But could it be that he loved Sasuke more than brothers should? Could that be it? What his mind hid away from him? Is that why both dreams he had had about Sasuke were sex ones? Because the love he felt for Sasuke bordered on the unspeakable...Both dreams had been ones of romance, especially the new one. The beach reeked of cliche movie scene. But what exactly did that mean?

Itachi was in love with Sasuke; plain and simple. The older Uchiha's eyes widened with shock as he thought more about it, it all made complete and utter sense now. The jealousy, the hatred, the possessiveness. How could he have not seen it before? Itachi shook his head a few times. No, that couldn't be it. But as much as he hated to think it, everything about his life and the things he had done would make perfect sense. The space he tried to keep between him and Sasuke in the later years of his life, the anger he felt towards Naruto when he heard he was dating Sasuke, the sheer hopelessness of every relationship Itachi had ever had. How could he have been so blind? Everything he had been doing was just detrimental to his relationship with his little brother.

But it wasn't like it wasn't justified. If word had got out that the all powerful and famous Uchiha Itachi was in love with his little brother, it would not only ruin his reputation, but Sasuke's as well. And Itachi knew that everything he had programmed himself to do was mainly in the realm of protecting Sasuke. It's obvious now why his mind buried the love in the deep back of his thoughts. But what did this mean now? It wasn't like he could just up and confess to his little brother. And besides, if he did, he didn't know Sasuke's thoughts in the matter, he could easily reject him and then banish him from his life. Sasuke, as rational and open-minded as he could be, could very easily be disgusted by his sudden love. But he could also accept it and perhaps even reciprocate the feelings. Could that be why the seemed shared? To show Itachi that the love between them wasn't just of brothers but of something deeper. But how could he know that for sure? Naruto had mentioned...

A thought donned on Itachi at that moment. Naruto said he didn't want to marry Sasuke because he was in love with someone else...Could that be him? Naruto did say that he didn't want to get married because of him...But how would Naruto know what Sasuke was thinking or his true desires. Perhaps Naruto and Sasuke were far closer than it actually looked.

"Well Itachi, you do realize that Sasuke and I were best friends before we even started dating." Itachi jumped off the bed with his shock; the hair on his small body standing completely on edge as he peered at Naruto, who was sitting nonchalantly on the bed with Kyuubi.

"Your thoughts are very interesting to listen to, you know that right?" Kyuubi said with a classic smirk. The Uchiha flicked his tail on the ground, slightly annoyed that not only had he been scared by the pack of idiots but that they had also been invading his thoughts.

"You two are probably some of the worst people in the world, you know that right?" Itachi said in a slightly mocking way. Kyuubi clicked his tongue on the top of his mouth, looking deep in thought for a moment.

"I don't know about Naruto, but myself, very much so. I'm a monster." Kyuubi said with another signature smirk. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"What are you two doing here in the middle of the night?" Itachi questioned as he sat looking at them. The two of them looked over at each and shrugged.

"Perhaps I was just being a creepy bastard." Kyuubi said cheekily. The Uchiha gave him a look that screamed 'I am not afraid to claw your face off'. "We also may be here so you and Sasuke will finally take steps in the correct direction." Kyuubi pulled out a purple bag and bounced it in his hand. "I laid some very powerful magic on you so you and Sasuke could communicate further. However, from the quickness in which you two woke up, I assume you both figured out it was just a dream."

"I should have known you two had something to do with that." Itachi muttered.

"As much as I hate to invade in your privacy like that Itachi, it did make you take some very well placed steps in the correct direction." Naruto said. "You've finally broken through whatever mental blockade that was separating you from the truth."

Itachi wasn't very angry anymore, in fact, he felt a strong sense of relief. It was like everything he had been carrying had been dropped off and he could finally move freely. And for some reason, their admittance to the pushing seemed to answer the very valid question in his mind. Sasuke loved him too.

"How long..." Naruto and Kyuubi both perked up, looking down at the small animal. "How long has Sasuke been in love with me?"

"Sasuke's pretty smart Itachi, and once he was a bit more matured he was able to figure out his feelings. I believe he was about thirteen when he figured it out. I'm, however, assuming you figured it out much earlier and had already shielded yourself from the truth. And as you know there was a few year period where he was just really depressed. I questioned him for years about it and I always got the same reply until we were in High school, the year before we started dating. He finally admitted it to me and for some reason his depression seemed to ebb away." Naruto said. "But, I kinda figured you two out before that. I was just trying to get Sasuke to voice his feelings in a healthy manner." Itachi gave the blond a questioning look and Naruto smirked a little himself. He could easily tell what Itachi was voicing to him. He wanted to know how Naruto knew about their love before, perhaps, even Sasuke did. "Remember Itachi, Warlocks have a very particular nature. So, we know."

"Yes, we really do." Kyuubi said with a smirk. "Though, I had been wrong about a few things, as much as I hate to admit it." Naruto and Itachi exchanged a brief glance that both communicated the dramatic tone of the statement. Kyuubi wasn't exactly known for being a genius; he was constantly wrong and also surprised when it was shown he was. "I was actually half surprised when we started hooking up because I actually thought you'd been the one all lovestruck and waiting for Sasuke. But then I realized it was because you were in a deep pool of denial."

It must have been true because Itachi had been brushing off a lot of the obvious feelings for the past years as nothing more than strange urges that should be ignored. And as always he was absorbed in some kind of work so he wouldn't have to confront his emotions. He always had distractions, means of escape, and his last bit of tactical defense; the mind that would bury and deny everything.

Itachi sat there for a moment, deciphering his thoughts. Naruto and Kyuubi had tried very hard to help him see the lies he had been feeding himself for years but for what purpose? Then Itachi slightly perked up at a thought. Kyuubi could be doing this because he was getting bored with the beast curse. Though he may have admitted to being a monster, Kyuubi did have a soft spot for both Uchiha brothers. He must have hated seeing them suffering silently for years and stepped in; the beast curse would give Itachi plenty of time to think and figure out exactly what his feelings were. But now that everything was all figured out could that mean Kyuubi would turn him back into a human? It would be the perfect timing to do so since the wedding was only a few days away. Besides the fact it would mean the world to Sasuke if Itachi even showed up, he could break it up before anything happened.

"So Kyuubi..." The red head perked up at the sound of his name and looked down at the small animal on the floor. Itachi hoped up onto the bed where the two of them were sitting, settling in Naruto's lap. "Since everything is now going the way you wished it would, does that mean you're going to change me back?"

Naruto seemed mildly shocked that he hadn't thought of that himself but then got a hopeful look on his face. This could have been exactly what Kyuubi had been waiting for, this moment would be perfect given the situation. The red head tapped his pointer finger against his chin, humming a little as he thought it over. Both Naruto and Itachi were tensed as Kyuubi seemed to consider this. Perhaps, Itachi mused, Kyuubi hadn't thought of this himself but the situation did seem ideal. The older Uzumaki could be stupid at times but he wouldn't be such a fool to pass up this perfect time.

"Uhhh, no." Kyuubi responded. Both Itachi and Naruto sat there; Naruto's mouth was slightly a gape with the idiocy of his brother at the current moment. Itachi paused, feeling a sudden bit of shock. Was Kyuubi far more of an idiotic asshole than he thought previously? "Though I would love to just up and break the curse, you still have to fulfill more obligations of the curse my lovely pet. You, in my opinion, haven't done much. A lot of it has been manipulation by either myself or Naruto. And yes, you've finally figured out everything for yourself but you still need to do far more in the case of your brother. He loves you Itachi and can easily break your curse with the correct steps. I believe if you tried hard enough, he could unknowingly break the curse within the next few days. Which gives you plenty of time to break up the wedding."

Naruto stared at his brother. "Have you, like, fallen on your head recently or something?" He asked with a bit of annoyance in his tone. "Itachi's suffered enough and I do believe that since we've given him correct shoves in the right direction he should be returned to normal so he and Sasuke can work out everything."

"I disagree." Kyuubi said. "And besides, in the end, it's my curse that you cannot break. Therefore, we're going to play by my rules. So ha ha, I win."

"I should beat you with a lamp, you know that right?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. During Kyuubi's little comment he had folded his arms and had started to tap his finger against his other arm.

"Yes but...YOU'D HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST." And with that Kyuubi disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke. Both Naruto and Itachi sat on Sasuke's bed, still very annoyed with the red head's antics.

"We should have known it wouldn't be that easy." Naruto commented.

Itachi nodded. "Indeed. But if Kyuubi believes that I can get everything I need to break the curse from Sasuke in the next few days, he may have a plan or something up his sleeve that can help in the process. However, I'm not going to hold my breath and wait for some kind of Kyuubi miracle. It's time for me to take a more aggressive approach with Sasuke. He already spills information to me unknowingly, it'll only be a matter of time before he says something about how much he actually loves me."

"I may be able to help with that." Naruto said as he slowly traced the contours of Itachi's back with a gentle hand. "Don't worry Itachi, we will break this curse before the wedding. And if not, I'll just kill Kyuubi."

"I like that plan." Itachi said as he heard the shuffling of feet in the hallway. Naruto quickly deposited the cat on the bed before the door opened and was able to sneak out of the window before he was seen. Sasuke walked into the room, looking a bit more worse of wear. His face was dripping with water like he had just given himself a shock with cold water to clear his head and make sure he was dwelling in the real world.

Itachi mewed at his brother softly and the younger Uchiha got into the bed making a motion for Itachi to come and snuggle up closely to him. Sasuke didn't seem like he was going to go back to sleep any time soon so Itachi just curled up under his arms, placing his head against his brother's chest. His heart was fluttering softly in the cage of ribs and just hearing that sound allowed Itachi to be lulled back to sleep.  
>-<p>

**Finally, finally, finally, Itachi knows what he feels and is going to do something about it!**

**Itachi: You made me very stupid in this fic.  
>Me: You weren't stupid, you were just in a state of disbelief. I mean if I was in love with my sibling I would probably make up even weirder excuses to explain away the feelings I had. I mean its not something people accept in society and coupling the fact that you're both men would be like the biggest out cry, ever.<br>Itachi: I suppose you're right.  
>Me: See? I had my ways to make you look good. If anything it's kinda sweet that you're protecting Sasuke so much. You're even keeping him at an emotional distance to keep him safe.<br>Itachi: I'm assuming that's all going to change here in the next few chapters?  
>Me: From here on out its going to be a no hold barrage to the finish line. I'm going to give you and Naruto a few very sneaky tricks to unleash on Sasuke. But that will have to be saved for later, so until next time. This. Was. Hitoko-sama.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the extremely long wait bros. I had some family issues but they're mostly resolved now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Regular PV ALSO! Check out my new poll and vote on something :D**

Itachi watched as his mother and Sasuke looked through wedding planning books with Naruto and Kushina. Neither of the two Uzumakis looked entirely thrilled, probably because both of them could really care less about what theme or color was the main one in the wedding. Naruto yawned and his mother pinched him on the arm. The boy grumbled a little at the cruel treatment but knew that if she hadn't, he probably would have fallen asleep. The red head smiled at Mikoto who looked back down at the book, pointing at one of the most expensive design patterns. Kushina slightly flinched and grabbed Naruto's ear, pulling him closer so only they would be able to hear what she said. Itachi, not wanting to miss one of Kushina's greatest sayings moments, jumped into Naruto's lap. The blond promptly grabbed the cat and put him behind the sofa before his mom could see what he had done. Luckily she was too distracted by the thing she seemed to be dying to tell the small blond to even notice what he had done with the small feline.

Naruto inwardly sighed with relief; that had been close. Itachi must be off his rocker to think his mom would be able to keep her mouth shut about him in his cat form. She would instantly go off the deep end and lecture the blond about the proper etiquette of magic, right in front of Mikoto and Sasuke...Who knew nothing about the truth. He felt the tug of his mother on his ear and quickly moved so he could be very close to her. Her grip was iron solid, Naruto knew from experience, so it was pointless to fight her. "Oh Naruto, why do you have to be the blushing bride? It's so expensive!"

"Hey, technically you're the one who's the sucker for tradition. The bride's family doesn't pay for the wedding in a lot of cases, but no, you just had to be a stickler for the details and the tradition. Sasuke's family was completely willing to cover the costs until you opened your fat mouth."

"Excuse me?" Kushina whispered in a loud tone. Naruto tried to move away but she grasped firmly to the boy's cheek and pulled him back.

"Dad thinks so too, and Kyuubi!" She smashed and pulled on his cheeks as he continued to scold her and say the things she didn't want to hear. Sasuke and Mikoto both looked on with confusion and slight aggravation. Mikoto found it improper of Kushina to try and hurt her son and possibly bruise his face before the wedding. How would the photos turn out if she did? And Naruto would refuse to wear make-up to cover them up...She could already tell. Mikoto made a noise in her throat and both of the Uzumakis pulled away from each other; Naruto rubbed his reddening cheeks and Kushina just smiled with her beautifully white teeth.

"Sorry Mikoto, Naruto can just be such a smart mouth sometimes. He needs to learn respect."

"And you need to learn to shove it before flapping your gums..." Naruto muttered to himself. Or at least he thought it was him who just heard because Kushina stomped on his foot. He made a noise but tried to kill it in his throat so he wouldn't bring more attention to himself. Kushina smiled at him and he sat quietly on his corner of the couch.

"Hush now Naruto, Mikoto and I are trying to make some very important decisions."

"Shouldn't _Sasuke_ and _I _be making the decisions? It is _our_ wedding, after all." Naruto said looking at his mother. She smiled at him before stomping his foot a second time, making both Uchihas back out of their argument and just look at the wedding book like no one else was there besides them.

"So…I got a call from Itachi the other night." Mikoto completely paused as she flipped through the book. She looked at Sasuke, her eyes wide with shock. Kushina also stopped beating Naruto, who looked unsurprised to hear the news, since he had been the cause of the news in the first place. Once realizing he hadn't been shocked enough, he made a small gasp which made all of them raise an eyebrow.

"_Okay…Apparently I was too shocked. Or maybe I was too late with the shock? Admittedly it did sound like a gasp of pain or like I had an orgasm or something…And now everyone is looking at me. Just smile and nod, Naruto, just smile and nod." _The blond smiled and everyone just shook their heads.

"Why would Itachi call _you _and not _us_?" Mikoto said. She said it because she was obviously hurt that Itachi, her own son, wouldn't call to say where he was and that he was safe. But it came off with an edge of anger and disbelief; obviously Mikoto didn't understand that Sasuke and Itachi had a far stronger connection than Itachi did to anyone else in his family.

Sasuke huffed a little. "Does it really matter that much mother? He called, didn't he? It's probably because you would have bit his head off and lectured him about randomly going off by himself. I, personally, am glad he's alright. I don't even really mind that he was gone anymore because he did eventually contact me. And, just for your information, he's coming back for the wedding. He gave his blessing and everything."

Hearing that, Naruto found himself to be slightly doubtful. Itachi may have said something that could have been construed as a blessing but it wasn't. Naruto knew the truth, obviously. Itachi wanted to stop the wedding, confess to Sasuke, and start that relationship with him. The blond sighed a little and laid back against the couch, noting that Itachi was sitting on the floor next to the side table. He was staring at his little brother with a determined look. Naruto could only wonder what Itachi could be thinking in a situation like this.

Itachi's tail flicked with aggravation. His mother obviously didn't know how to be happy with this news. Her baby, who she said she cared about so much, was coming home in a matter of days, and she was miffed that he didn't call her. Sometimes Itachi felt that his parents cared far too much about the things he did and not how he was. And if he did show up to stop the wedding in his true form, he would have to avoid his parents before hand so that they couldn't bite his head off and lecture him through the ceremony. The last thing he needed was for his father to throw a bitch fit in the middle of the service and he miss the chance to object.

"_But that's not the real problem right now. I have to get Sasuke alone somehow, make him confess and kiss me…But after that what will I do? If I just turned back, what would he do? I would be human again, sitting right next to him. He would pass out or something." _Itachi thought as he walked around on the floor, pacing slightly. _"What would I do then? And how could I explain this to him? Naruto was more planning to tell Sasuke the truth eventually, right? Maybe I could ask him what I should do…" _

"Mikoto…" Kushina stood up a little, brushing the wrinkles out of her skirt and looked up at the dark haired woman. She had been glancing at her watch while Mikoto and Sasuke argued, Naruto noticed. "Our dress fitting is in half an hour…If we don't leave now we'll be late!"

"Oh my! You're right!" Mikoto composed herself and she kissed Sasuke on the forehead before standing. "You two can handle the rest of this, right?"

"Yes mother, we're big boys now." Sasuke said as he patted a spot next to him for Naruto to come and sit. He did and Itachi waited for the opportune moment to spring into the blond's lap. Preferably when his mother wasn't hovering over the two boys like they were new born babies.

"Good, pick something pretty and tasteful Sasuke! No orange." Both Kushina and Naruto made audible noises of disappointment when Mikoto said that. The red headed woman grabbed onto the Uchiha's wrist and started to pull her out the door as she waved goodbye.

Once they were finally gone, Sasuke let out a sigh. Naruto smiled a little as he kissed Sasuke on the cheek and plucked Itachi from the floor before he could jump. The blond glanced at him and the Uchiha knew that the blond needed to say something to him. Naruto broke away from the glance and smiled at his soon-to-be-husband. "I'm sorry if mom was being disruptive. She's just a little annoyed that I'm the more beautiful one and am the bride."

Sasuke scoffed at that comment. "Well she was the one who insisted on your family paying for the wedding. And she should know by now that my family has expensive taste. And my mother is very particular in what she likes and dislikes. So more than likely we won't get much of a say anyway." Sasuke shut the wedding book and grabbed the small cat from Naruto's lap, setting him on the floor once more. Itachi got a little annoyed by his brother's behavior until he saw why. He pinned Naruto down, his body pressing firmly into the blond's. Sasuke needed to keep himself under control, it was so un-Uchiha like to be so open with desire. If anything it should have been Naruto who was all over his little brother. It was like a complete switch in the power dynamics. "It's pointless for us to pick a theme, mother will disagree with anything we say, so we should spend our time in better ways."

Naruto laughed a little as he freed his arms and wrapped them around Sasuke's neck. "Oh? And fooling around is the best way to spend our time?" Sasuke smirked at the comment until he saw Naruto sniffing the Uchiha's shirt and neck. "Sasuke, you know I hate that cologne! It smells really weird and totally puts me off."

"The only reason I wear it is because mother bought it for me and she likes it when I wear it around her." Sasuke leaned in for a kiss but Naruto shook his head away.

"I don't care, Sasuke, I really don't. It isn't a good scent on you Sasuke, not like the other stuff you wear. Will you please wash it off and change? For me? Please?" Sasuke huffed at the blond's request but complied anyway, picking himself up from the couch and walking towards the bathroom. The blond sat up and smirked a little; in that moment, Itachi had never saw more of Kyuubi in Naruto.

The cat padded up to him, jumping in his lap. "Very clever my dearest, what is it you would like to discuss with me?"

Naruto grabbed Itachi by the scruff of his neck and dangled him in front of his face. "Itachi, you were being very dangerous today. My mom can tell you're Itachi! If you just blatantly walk by her, your cover will be blown, so will mine, and she will go on a tirade about the ethics and etiquette of magic even though this isn't my fault. And she wouldn't care that Sasuke and Mikoto were sitting right there, no, she would just blow it all up. Then I'd have to blank their memories and summon Kyuubi so he could incur the full wrath of mom…Oh the wrath…"

"Seems like you're the one going on the tirade. I'm sorry I almost blew our cover, I'm just used to people not being able to tell that I'm actually human." Itachi said as Naruto set him back down in his lap.

The blond sighed. "No, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I should have known you would have forgotten about it. Though, you're lucky, my mom has such a determined streak, otherwise she would have noticed you and flipped a fat bitch all over us."

"But…If your mom noticed me, wouldn't she be able to turn me back?"

Itachi noticed an extreme change in Naruto's face. It went from whimsical and calm to completely scared and serious. He glanced at the Uchiha feline in his care and shook his head violently. "Don't you think I would have already told her if that would work? Or if I wouldn't get in trouble? Itachi, you don't understand. Mom is…A bit extreme. Her reaction to you would be one of an nuclear explosion. And I would be the one who would gets the full frontal blast! She is not too lenient when it comes to stuff like this. I mean, yes, this is all Kyuubi's magic, but she'd be angry with me for not having a tight leash on Kyuubi and explaining to him why the Beast Curse shouldn't be put on people who are also mutual family friends."

"Why do I have the feeling this isn't the first time Kyuubi has done something like this?"

"When Kyuubi was fourteen he turned one of our neighbors into a frog." Naruto said without blinking an eye. "But he kinda deserved it because he got Kyuubi suspended from school…Then again, wiping the entire family's memory was such a pain."

"I should have guessed this wasn't Kyuubi's first rodeo." Itachi muttered.

Naruto nodded. "Even when Mom tells him not to, Kyuubi decides to try it anyway. His magical success and his ever increasing ability comes from the fact that he is blatantly willing to disobey every rule. Which is also another reason why mom hates cleaning up Kyuubi's messes. They're usually VERY difficult to undo; your curse would take her a little while to break, which would annoy her even more. She's sick of Kyuubi playing with humans like it's completely all right. And well, I think if she finds out about this, she might bind him…For good."

Itachi's eyes widened a little when he heard that. He wasn't just trying to protect Kyuubi from being physically maimed; he was trying to keep him from being barred from using his magic. It was obvious to Itachi that Naruto's and Kyuubi's relationship was far more complicated than he once thought. Naruto cared for Kyuubi like Itachi cared for Sasuke. Forgiving their mistakes, taking the most of the pain or suffering so they didn't have to experience it, and even fixing whatever they did so they didn't have to deal with it directly. Of course it wasn't just so black and white and everyone reciprocates deeds, but Naruto and Kyuubi could be very much in the same boat as Itachi and Sasuke…

"Naruto…" The blond looked down at the cat and then Itachi's voice shrunk back. He couldn't ask if he was in love with Kyuubi; it felt weird to try to know the blond's every secret. It was true that he had never really felt this close to anyone before because the blond was sharing this terrible experience with him, but there were still things that he wanted to be kept under the rug until the right time came. Perhaps when he broke up the wedding it would be time for him to shove the blond into Kyuubi's arms. Where he felt Naruto belonged. "I was just wondering if you had any ideas as to what I could do if Sasuke drops the bomb…"

Naruto had a feel Itachi had just deflected away from something but chose to ignore it. He had brought up a new issue he actually hadn't thought about. Since they usually tried to get Itachi back to his old self when Sasuke wasn't around, it was, in theory, easier for Itachi to escape the confines of Sasuke's living space or just show up somewhere. But since they've had a tactic change and Itachi needed Sasuke to be around him so that they could break the curse together, that was no longer an option. And if what Naruto had guessed about the curse was true, Itachi would not have a lot of time to run away after the confession because he would more than likely revert back right away. Who knows how Sasuke would react to that? He'd probably have some kind of heart attack or faint with relief and confusion.

"From what I've gathered about the curse, you wouldn't have ample time to actually release the spell and get away…I guess I could stalk you from outside the house and watch you to make sure nothing back happens while he's spilling his guts out to you. And then when the curse is broken, I could intervene and magically block Sasuke from seeing you in your true form until we can think of something else to do."

"How is that going to work? You'd have to monitor Sasuke constantly and there's no way in telling when or where he's finally going to confess. Besides, we'd need some kind of trigger. Sasuke won't just say anything because no one else is around, besides, even when he does, its never personally enough. Mostly about how much of an ass I'm being."

Naruto hummed a little and snapped his fingers, producing a book of spells to land next to him on the couch. He flipped through the pages and then tapped one with his finger, allowing Itachi to see what exactly he was looking at. The Uchiha smirked a little. "I believe with this, I won't have to wait around for Sasuke for long."

Sasuke sighed as he came back into the living room after his shower. It annoyed him that Naruto wouldn't even kiss him when he was wearing that cologne…Even though he knew exactly why. Apparently it was the exact cologne Kyuubi used. And to Naruto it would be weird to kiss someone who smelled exactly like their brother…But to Sasuke, that wasn't the case. He hadn't told the blond yet, but whenever he would go shopping with Naruto for bathroom supplies and other things, he would make the blond get the exact things Itachi used so whenever they were together, he smelled exactly like his brother. As creepy as that sounded.

Naruto was sitting on the couch with a bottle of wine freshly opened and being poured into two glasses. The blond smiled and handed the Uchiha a glass while he took a spot on the couch next to him. "Romance, Naruto? How strange, coming from you. Usually I'm the one who has to do the romantic and cheesy things."

"Don't make me dump this bottle on your head." Naruto said as he took a sip of the wine. "You're killing the mood."

"And what mood might that be?" Sasuke asked as he glanced over at the blond.

"Just shut up and drink."

"I love when you sweet talk me." Naruto scoffed a little and toasted with his soon to be husband.

"_And I love when you spill your guts to me." _Naruto thought as he classily downed the entire glass of wine…Which actually wasn't wine at all. And how Sasuke didn't question about the wine interested Naruto. The Uchiha usually knew what stock he had around and this was not in it. The blond shrugged to himself as Itachi drew closer, watching the two of them.

Though Itachi felt bad for tricking his brother, it had to be done. There was no way Sasuke would just start spilling his inner most secrets without some guided assistance. But, as much as Itachi hated to admit it, Naruto had greatly outdone himself and proved that he wasn't a complete idiot. Because not only had he tricked Sasuke, he also got Sasuke to drink a truth potion that would not allow the younger Uchiha to remember what he had said after he said it. Which meant that if he admitted to Itachi that he was in love with him, he wouldn't remember Itachi changing back into a human, even if it was right in front of him. Sometimes he wondered why everyone called Naruto an idiot.

**About twenty minutes later…**

The only thing Itachi could think about Naruto at this moment was that he was a complete and utter idiot. After the entire bottle had been drained between the two of them, Naruto would be completely fine because he had a magic tolerance, but Sasuke, on the other hand, started talking. The problem? Sasuke wouldn't shut up. And he wasn't revealing relevant information. No, it was all the stuff that people actually didn't want to know or care about. And though Naruto couldn't help but find it amusing, Itachi found it annoying. It was like Sasuke was belligerently drunk, so very drunk that he didn't have a filter. Sure, the younger Uchiha wasn't going to remember what he said, but some of these things would HAUNT Itachi for the rest of his life.

He just wanted to here one sentence, just one. He just wanted Sasuke to say these words, 'I'm in love with Uchiha Itachi' and then Itachi would change back and everything would be right with the world once again. It would all be perfect. But no, Sasuke was too disoriented and confused to even say that. And even when Naruto would try to lead him to an actual confession, Sasuke would get distracted with a different secret.

"And then there was that time in high school when I was in chemistry and Orochimaru grabbed my ass. I mean I should have seen that one coming but somehow I didn't. And I never admitted this until now but _I _was the one who blew up the lab, not Kabuto. And Orochimaru was none the wiser about the entire thing." Itachi blinked. Besides the mental note he made about this Orochimaru person, there was absolutely nothing relevant in that statement. But either way, Naruto was bursting with laughter.

"I fucking knew that was you! You sneaky devil!" Naruto said as he held Sasuke head in his lap.

Perhaps this wasn't working because of Naruto. It wasn't like Sasuke was going to focus on Itachi if the blond was around. They had too many shared memories, too many experiences that only the other would get. It made it too easy for Sasuke to admit things he did in the past. If Itachi was able to get Naruto out of the picture, maybe he could redirect the conversation…Oh wait, Itachi could never do that. Sasuke wouldn't understand anything he was saying.

"_Naruto! Redirect it. You're off topic…AGAIN." _Naruto looked over at the cat and plucked him from the other side of the couch. The Uchiha grabbed the small feline from the blond and placed him on his chest.

"Hello Itachi." The cat settled on Sasuke, whether he really wanted to or not. He had a feeling Sasuke would have forced him to stay no matter what he did. The cat glanced up at Naruto and the blond looked down at Sasuke, nodding his head as he pushed Sasuke's hair from his face. "You know why I named him Itachi?"

"Because you have a brother complex?"

"Ha ha, very funny, however, it is still wrong." Sasuke replied as he sat up a little. "But thanks for playing, you didn't win anything." Itachi couldn't help but notice that with this truth potion Sasuke had become bolder like his filter had been completely removed and he could actually say what he was thinking. "I named him Itachi because he seemed like he would be a bitchy cat. Luckily I was mistaken."

Naruto couldn't contain his laughter. "So Sasuke, does that mean you think Itachi is bitchy?"

"You haven't lived with him so you don't know the half of it."

"_I am NOT bitchy!" _Itachi mewed loudly. Sasuke grabbed the cat and picked him up.

"Itachi is also arrogant, can be a complete and utter ass, esoteric, and is obsessed with chocolate." Sasuke said with a smile. Itachi wanted Sasuke to stop talking, he really didn't want to hear what Sasuke really, really thought about him. Because knowing what he really thought…Actually hurt him the most. "But…" Itachi's ears caught the qualifier. "He's also sweet, and beautiful." Sasuke smiled softly and Itachi glanced down at him. "Itachi's complex but he always seems completely confident in who he is. He's hard headed and he does a lot of stupid stuff but somehow he always finds a way to make me forgive him, even when no one else will."

"What are you trying to tell me, Sasuke?" Naruto said and Itachi knew that this was it, this was the lead up. Sasuke had to say it now. He had to say that he was in love. There was no other thing he could say. Itachi inched closer, his entire frame tensed with anticipation.

Sasuke laughed a little as he looked up at the blond. He gently stroked Naruto's face and the blond was staring intensely down at the Uchiha. This was it. This was the moment they had all been waiting for. "Oh you know, the typical shit I always say."

Itachi felt like he was going to explode with anger. No wonder this wasn't working. It was truth potion and if Naruto, the only means of communication KNEW the truth, then Sasuke wouldn't say it. Because it WASN'T a secret. Itachi was beyond furious when he realized this. And Naruto looked completely defeated, like he had just experienced the largest upset of all times. Okay, so maybe Naruto didn't think this was going to happen and yes, it was probably something they should have seen coming, they didn't. Which meant, in Itachi's mind, that both of them had set this up for failure and that means he wouldn't scratch the blond across the face when he was sleeping.

Naruto sighed a little and sat Sasuke up. "Come on Sasuke, time for bed." Sasuke glanced over at the blond and nodded. He helped Sasuke fumbled into the bedroom, acting like he was actually drunk and not under some magical effect. Itachi followed them into the room and jumped on the bed, curling up next to his little brother. "I'm sorry Itachi…" The blond whispered as he covered the Uchiha and his feline with a small blanket. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? And remember…The wedding is in three days."

Naruto left without making another noise. More than likely deciding to transport out of the room instead of dealing with the opening and closing of doors. It was too noisy and couldn't make Sasuke stir. And the last thing Naruto needed was to get stuck here with Sasuke when he was being completely truthful. He didn't need to know Sasuke's darkest and dirtiest fantasy with him involved.

Itachi swallowed a lump in his throat and moved in closer to his brother, who had already fallen asleep next to him. It seemed like the potion sucked the life out of him when he was finished telling all of his secrets. But at least then, he was finally honest with everything he thought and felt. Itachi moved so he was standing next to his brother's face; he licked him gently on the cheek. Sasuke's eyes opened, they were blurry with sleep and before he knew what was happening, Itachi was being grabbed by the large, tired figure.

"I love you, Itachi." The cat froze in Sasuke's arms. That was it, wasn't it? The moment he had been waiting for…The moment where Sasuke actually confessed to his feelings. But why wasn't anything happening? Is it because he wasn't saying it about his real form and just about his cat form? Because that wasn't real love felt between two people.

Dejected, Itachi closed his eyes and curled up. It would happen eventually, Sasuke had to say it. Both of their lives depended on it.

Itachi felt drowsy when he finally woke up. He rolled over and stared at his arm, noting that he needed to start working out again. He closed his eyes, wanting to catch more sleep until he realized something…He wasn't supposed to have a nude arm with a hand attached to it. It was supposed to a black fur covered arm with a paw. He opened his eyes again and sat up. What happened to him? He got up from the bed and ran into the bathroom.

No…It couldn't be. There he was, full body and all. He jumped for joy when he realized that it had worked, everything they had tried finally paid off and he was himself once again.

But that's when Itachi noticed the one thing that would definitely ruin everything. And it was hanging right above the floor, suspended and flicking with a mind of its own. It was a tail. And what was even worse were the two black and pink triangles flicking and moving on the top of his head. No, no…This couldn't be happening. It wasn't over. He still had work to do. And there was only one person he could call now…-

**So it finally happened. Itachi finally turned back into his human form.**

**Itachi: Human form? That's not what I would call a human form?  
><strong>**me: Admittedly you have some unwanted attachments but for the most part you're completely fine.  
>Itachi: Completely fine? COMPLETELY FINE? -tackles me- You don't know what fine is!<br>Me: AHHH! Don't kill me! I don't want to die like this!  
>Itachi: CHANGE ME BACK COMPLETELY! I want to be whole again!<br>Me: You're going to have to wait until later! Until next time this was Hitoko-sama! And check out my poll!  
><strong>**Itachi: I WILL END YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This will probably be the last chapter of "Curse of The Cat" and it will be beautiful and if you don't love it I will cry. All over the place and it'll be ugly…So yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. So, regular PV and stuff.  
>-<strong>

Naruto lay next to Kyuubi who had his arm snuggly holding the blond in place so he wouldn't get away. He had come to his older brother for some comfort when his latest plan had failed. It had actually kept him awake all night with fear. He was just so anxious about what his future was going to hold if Itachi couldn't change back. Sasuke hadn't done what he was supposed to do because Naruto already knew most, if not all, of Sasuke's secrets. It annoyed him to no bounds but what else was he supposed to do? Tell Sasuke to confess to the cat? And actually mean it? He didn't think so and there really wasn't much else to do. Naruto rolled so that he was facing away from Kyuubi. The red head was snoring awfully loud this morning and it wasn't helping his lack of sleep at all. If anything it was giving him a headache. He wanted to give up and just go back to his room but Kyuubi wasn't letting go anytime soon. He sighed a little and tried to relax his reeling mind but sleep wouldn't come. He knew he had to be rested because the wedding now was two days away and he still had to think of a plan for how he was going to change Itachi back. If he couldn't, well, Itachi would remain a cat forever and Naruto and Sasuke would be married. There was no chance of salvation after that point.

The blond sighed and rolled so that he was lying face up and away from Kyuubi's strangling grip. It was still pretty tight on him but not nearly as bad as before. Naruto's eyes were twitching, falling closed then springing back open. He was exhausted. His eyes screwed shut as sleep finally overcame him.

The room fell silent, except for the infrequent and loud snores of Kyuubi which poured out before muffling themselves as he buried his face in the pillow beneath his head. Naruto's breathing evened as he fell into a deeper sleep. His muscles relaxed and his face softened as his body surrendered to the relaxing, restful sleep.

But it was short lived. Naruto's eyes sprang open as he heard his phone vibrating and ringing on the side table next to the bed. He whined as he rolled onto his side, pulling Kyuubi slightly with him as he did so. The red head cracked one eye as the blond unlocked the screen of his phone and answered the call. Kyuubi noticed the blond was a little baffled looking as he answered the call; he leaned in, resting his head on Naruto's chest so he could hear better.

"Hello?" Came the short greeting from Naruto; he sounded genuinely confused, Kyuubi noted.

"_Naruto, I have good news and bad news."_ It was Itachi. And both of them could tell that something was different, that something had happened. It was just in his tone. It couldn't be…Could it? Naruto noticed how intensely his brother was listening and put his phone on speaker so both of them could hear clearly.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"_Well…"_ Itachi's voice trailed off. Both knew that the older Uchiha wasn't one to prolong things longer than necessary so that must have meant something important happened. _"The good news is I changed, but the bad news is I didn't change fully." _

"What do you mean you didn't change fully?" Kyuubi asked, obviously being he more impatient of the two. He nearly snatched the phone from the blond's hand to talk to the Uchiha personally. Naruto slapped the impatient red head's hand away and Kyuubi stuck his tongue out childishly.

"_I sent you a picture. And before you get too excited Kyuubi, it's from the waist up." _

"Knows me well, that one." Kyuubi said with a slight smirk coming to his features. Naruto opened a picture message from Itachi and Kyuubi nearly squealed with joy at the contents. Not only was the infamous Uchiha Itachi shirtless, muscles taut and perfectly sculpted, but he had cat ears and from the blur in the corner, he could surmise that he also had a tail as well. It was like every perverted Japanese businessman's fantasy come to life. Kyuubi started to chuckle, an evil chuckle building in the back of his throat and making Naruto shake his head. "I don't see how this could possibly be bad news, this is probably been the greatest thing to ever happen. In fact, I'd like to thank God for this moment. I've worked very hard and am obviously getting rewarded for it."

"_Naruto, hit him, I cannot do it personally." _The blond complied and smacked Kyuubi upside the head and the red head frowned, nursing his injury. _"This may be your time to celebrate Kyuubi and thank whatever gods gave you your annoying powers but it's a little difficult for me."_

"Why's that?" Kyuubi asked, obviously not giving a single thought before he opened his big mouth. Naruto smacked him again and the red head winced, unhappy with the more aggressive treatment from his little brother.

"Fool! He can't just go gallivanting around town looking like that! Who knows what kinds of weird people and perverts would try to attack him? It was bad enough before, there's no telling what kind of stalkers he would have now!"

Itachi was silent on the other line and then he let out a sigh of frustration at the moronic Uzumakis_. "Have you two forgotten my current living situation?"_

"Oh yeah…" Kyuubi said as though he forgot about Sasuke completely and that Itachi was practically being held captive by his younger brother. "I think Sasuke will like it, he'd think it was all cute and stuff. Plus, people get weird plastic surgery all the time. You can say you had it done in Taiwan. Totally believable."

Naruto, once again, laid a smarting slap upside Kyuubi's head. "You're making me hurt you so much more than normal. It's like you're trying to piss me off."

"It's my mission in life, you know? You get so…Fuckable when you're angry."

"I'm going to ignore than comment. Anyway, what should we do Kyuubi? We gotta do something about this…"

"Sexual tension between us? Agreed. Let's mate."

"I'm being serious, we need to do something."

"Mating solves problems." The red head smirked at Naruto. The blond was about to raise his hand against his brother again but Kyuubi interjected before he could, "Okay, okay, I get it. I'll transport him here. Itachi hold onto your phone, it's going to be quite an interesting ride."

Kyuubi snapped his fingers and the sound seemed to change something in span of time because everything to Naruto seemed to slow down. The blond blinked and then Itachi was there, eyes slightly widened and shaking his head as though to shake the magic from his body. Teleportation was strange when one wasn't used to it. Everything flashed and spins around as the body moves through the cracks and holes in space and time. He wobbled slightly on his feet and grabbed the wall for support as his body regained its connection to the dimension. Kyuubi hadn't been kidding when he said it was going to be a wild ride. His entire body felt like it was vibrating through the very fabric of existence and defying all the laws nature had stretched forward. It was just so…Shocking.

"And this, children, is the wild Uchiha Itachi. He's not very sociable but he's quite the marvelous creature. I mean, look at that penis, such a creation is not to be taken for granted." Kyuubi said and whistled right at the end. Itachi looked down and frowned. Of course Kyuubi wouldn't give him the time to steal a pair of his brother's pants or anything. Though, he slightly wondered why he was naked since he had been clothed at the time of the change…Where exactly did those clothes go anyway. However, those were questions for later. And the problem was swiftly solved by Naruto, who was mumbling under his breath about hitting Kyuubi once again. He grabbed some clothes from Kyuubi's dresser that were probably a little too small for the red head, since he body was much too big to fit into the shirt Naruto tossed his way. But of course the shirt was a bit too large for Itachi since his muscles weren't obnoxiously toned. He worked out to stay in shape; Kyuubi did it so he could 'throw things' as he put it once. The jeans were also a tiny bit too large but it was better than nothing. If anything it was good since he had a tail, it wouldn't crush the flailing appendage against his back.

"What exactly were the two of you doing before I got here, if you don't mind me asking? Not judging or anything…" Itachi said with a slight smirk. Naruto flushed slightly and turned towards Kyuubi, who, in all honesty, wasn't exactly making the situation any better by how he was sitting on the bed. He was sitting, legs open, on his side, with a foxy grin on his face. He was supporting his head in his hand and blew a kiss at Naruto, who frowned deeply and turned back to Itachi.

"We didn't do anything. I sought comfort in Kyuubi which lead to him snoring in my ear all last night."

"Don't deny our passionate mating." Kyuubi teased, rolling onto his back. "Also, gunna throw this out there now, I'm down for a threesome. You know, double the Uzumaki, double the fun."

Naruto and Itachi exchanged glances and started to move towards Kyuubi's door, ultimately leaving the red head's room and retiring to the blond's. The red head leapt up though, effectively cutting the un-amused duo off. He slammed his large body against the door and slightly kicked Naruto in the shin so he would slow his roll. "Are you two crazy?!" Both of them blinked at the sudden slightly ridiculous question from the Uzumaki. "Did the two of you forget who also lives in this house?"

"Mommy dearest…" Naruto said instantly, understand why Kyuubi was being so protective all of a sudden. Itachi sighed a little and sat down on Kyuubi's bed. "Okay, so what do you suggest Kyuu?"

The red head purred at the nickname and petted his brother's head. He hadn't been called that since they were still in school together. Kyuubi moved from the door and lay down next to the Uchiha on his bed. "Obviously we can't let Itachi go out looking like this, but we can play with the fact that no one besides you, Naruto, come into my room often. So we can just shove Uchiha in here until we figure out everything else; for example why he only made a partial change and not a whole one. Did he kiss you or something?"

"No, the last time Sasuke kissed me, I changed back only for a short time and even then it wasn't a full change. He did tell me he loved me, but I thought he was speaking to the 'Itachi' as the cat, not my human form."

Kyuubi eyed his brother curiously and then stood up to poke the boy in the head. "That potion you gave Sasuke had mind erasing properties correct?"

"Uh, it has the same effects at drinking large amounts of alcohol, minus the vomiting and chance of poisoning. So yeah, Sasuke won't remember much. He definitely won't remember anything after I put him to bed. He was the most obnoxious and drunk seeming at that point…Why?"

"Because that potion could have given him a slight case of 'clear sight' and so he could have seen Itachi for what he really was. It seems a little strange that he would just blurt out to his cat that he loves his brother, don't you think? I just hope he doesn't remember that moment because he'll wake up very confused…"

"OH SHIT!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed one of Kyuubi's long abandoned sweatshirts from the ground and threw it over himself. It was baggy on him, even if it was one from when Kyuubi went to high school. Naruto was much shorter than Kyuubi and not nearly as built as him, so obviously Naruto wasn't going to fill it out. Both the Uchiha and other Uzumaki were surprised about Naruto's sudden outburst. "I gotta open a window."

Kyuubi and Itachi exchanged confused glances as Naruto bit his thumb and drew a small circle on the wall. Itachi instantly recognized Sasuke's name in the circle but not any of the writing around it. Naruto suddenly disappeared leaving Kyuubi and Itachi alone. The red head sat up and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's shoulders. He didn't tense, but kept his face blank. He knew his companion wouldn't do anything weird to him. Even after he and Kyuubi separated for the last time, they still had a decently good relationship.

"Sitting here, like this, in my room, reminds me of the good nights we've spent together." He could hear the smirk in Kyuubi's voice but then the grip in which he was holding the Uchiha tightened slightly, making Itachi feel slightly odd being held so closely to the red head. Maybe he shouldn't put Kyuubi so high on a pedestal just yet; his moods were almost as unreadable as Itachi's own. Kyuubi could very much be trying to get one more night, well technically morning, out of him. But when he opened his mouth again, he knew that was no longer the case. "But more than that I see now how much I've hurt everyone." Itachi knew it was hard for him to actually say that, Kyuubi had been stubborn from the day he was born, so admitting things like this were even more difficult because he was the one at fault for doing them. "I had no idea that it would turn out like this…That it wouldn't just hurt you. I've hurt Sasuke the most, I realize but Naruto is coming up a close second. This has forced them both into a situation neither truly desires but really cannot get out of otherwise. Naruto knew how I felt for a long time, but unlike me, you have never let Sasuke know what you feel. It fills you full of regret, you know? Not being able to say those words that you've longed to say for years and years. I bet when Sasuke still thought you were missing he believed he would never have had the chance to tell you, alive, what he really felt deep inside."

"I've been in denial for a very long time Kyuubi. I've been trying to convince myself that this feeling inside would leave. I've been trying to blame Sasuke's affections for me on hormones. I've been lying to myself and others for too long…" Itachi paused for a moment. Kyuubi had been one of the few people he had always been completely honest with. He supposed that was what Naruto is and will always be to Sasuke. Maybe he and Sasuke could get a relationship like that, one day, once the trust had been restored. "But I suppose when I stop the wedding and admit to Sasuke what I feel and he can properly break the curse and we can finally all move on with our lives. I'm going to make a promise to him, to Sasuke…that I'll never leave him again, that he'll never have to worry about me again. I'm never going to leave his side, I will protect him with everything I have Kyuubi…"  
>-<p>

Naruto landed softly on his feet in Sasuke's apartment, listening closely for the soft snores of his fiancé. When he still heard them he knew he had time to enact his plan. It seemed so simple. Sasuke would obviously notice Itachi's disappearance and he would be confused about why the cat would no longer be around, so he had to improvise. Obviously if he said the cat ran out the door, Sasuke would be angry with him for not catching him. That meant there needed to be a better, more thought-out plan to explain the missing kitty. An open window would do just that. Naruto couldn't have gone after Itachi if he never knew the cat was missing. Sasuke would be upset of course and hope the cat would come back but he would gain his brother so Sasuke wouldn't complain for long.

The blond opened the kitchen window and smirked to himself. All he had to do now was leave and he would be scot free. He walked out of the kitchen and was about to walk out the front door when arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back into a strong, familiar smelling chest. It was Sasuke. He was awake. Naruto's heart started to race at the thought of Sasuke seeing him open the window. How was he going to explain that? He had no idea. The Uchiha turned him around and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I know I gave you a key and all but would you at least call before coming over? I was sleeping. And I could have thought you were a burglar and karate kicked you in the face."

Naruto felt relief flood him. Sasuke hadn't seen him; otherwise he would have said something about it. The blond smiled a little and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I saw that and I was going to leave. Can't disturb the beauty sleep of my favorite princess."

"Princess? You haven't called me that since we were in high school." Sasuke smirked a little and he kissed the blond on the forehead. "Feeling nostalgic today Dobe?"

"Oh yeah totally, think I'll call up Kiba and we'll have a nice boy's day out like we used to." Sasuke instantly frowned when those words fell out of his fiancé's mouth. The last time they had 'a boy's day out' with Kiba, the brunette ended up totaling his car and assaulting an officer. Somehow he managed to get off the hook. Kiba was far too lucky to be alive, or in jail.

"Count me out."

"Not like we could anyway. Today we're getting our finalized fitting." Both Naruto and Sasuke frowned at the thought and then smirked a little at the other when they both realized they had the same level of enthusiasm. They laughed a little and Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck, kissing him on the forehead.

"Soon we'll be together forever."

"Psh, even if we didn't get married we still would be together Teme. I wouldn't let you go so easily."

"Is that a promise?" Sasuke muttered and Naruto felt a sudden stab in his chest. He was thinking about Itachi again. He had always kept Sasuke out the loop or at arm's reach. So it was only natural that Sasuke would reach out and grab for someone who wouldn't so easily abandon him. Itachi never kept Sasuke in his inner circle. Hell when Itachi and Kyuubi were together that seemed to be the only time he ever let anyone in. But that was all about to change. Naruto could feel excitement about that, at least. Soon Itachi would allow Sasuke in and then they would start a new relationship that way. It would be good for them to finally express their love and then Naruto could finally address the Kyuubi problem for himself.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and got on his tip-toes to give Sasuke a small kiss on the forehead. He was only a few inches shorter but it was still a notable difference. "Even in death Sasuke, you couldn't escape me. Believe it." The Uchiha smirked and went back into his room, tugging the blond along with him. Naruto fretted for a moment but when Sasuke didn't drag him to the bed or do anything of a sexual nature he relaxed.

"Let me get dressed and we'll head out to the fitting."  
>-<p>

It was a few hours before Sasuke arrived back home. It felt empty without Naruto here and he noticed right away that his cat was missing. And he also noticed the open window in which the cat could have easily escaped through. He mentally cursed himself for leaving a window open. It didn't seem like himself, and he generally would say that he didn't do it but last night, well…It wasn't exactly an average night for him. He must have been quite drunk to not remember the last few hours.

But, Sasuke knew he must have been drunk. A picture stood out oddly in his mind. He was lying down in his bed and Itachi came in, strutting about his bed and cuddling up with him after Naruto had put him to sleep. Itachi was a cat and so he must have been relatively attached since he would sleep with him every night, just like all good cats did. However something strange must have happened in his mind since when he opened his eyes after a short time, his brother was lying there, where his sweet cat was, staring at him with a soft, affectionate gaze. And the words just slipped out of his mouth, he confessed his love for the man who was so much like himself; the one who was sweet, arrogant, mysterious, breath-taking…His Itachi. But that wasn't possible, right? His brother was still separated from him; in some other country or place, putting a physical distance between himself and his little brother.

Sasuke knew Itachi would make good on his promise. He always did, he lived by his word; which is why Itachi seemed to be as laconic as he was. It made sense to Sasuke when his brother said it to him the first time. He never said anything he didn't mean. He never DID anything he didn't mean. Of course, that only made Sasuke's mind wander to that kiss he received when he was thirteen, when he caught Itachi coming home drunk at god knows what time in the morning. He had kissed him then, in the doorframe of his room. His lips burned with the inexperience they had and had been bruised the next morning. There was passion in that moment, a soft burn in his very soul from the brief moment of when he and his brother kissed.

That moment, was the single most misleading and confusing of his entire life. If Itachi lived by his words and actions then wasn't that kiss out of love? There was no way, even if Itachi was drunk, that he would kiss Sasuke without meaning it, right?

The Uchiha flopped face first on his bed. A small part of him…Wished. It wished that Itachi would burst into the ceremony, right at the moment where they would ask for objections and he would stand up, push Naruto away from him and object. Then, he would pull Sasuke into his arms and kiss him. But that was just a wish, just a fantasy of his sick mind. If anything Itachi would sit quietly through the ceremony and more than likely apologize to Sasuke personally at the reception, after a few sip of liquid courage to take the edge away.

Itachi would make it up to him, for scaring him. He had a habit of disappearing and randomly showing back up at any point. He did it constantly during college. He didn't need to attend classes and since he and Kyuubi were so tightly packaged they would just leave and come back in time for finals. And when Itachi found out Sasuke had been worried, he would supply Sasuke with whatever would soothe his young mind. That would be the case here as well, and Sasuke would forgive him easily, just as he did when every time.

He hated that relationship though. He hated worrying. He hated not having all the information. He just hated not being with his brother. It was tearing him up on the inside, driving him completely crazy. Not being able to hear his voice, see his face, and know about where he was and how he was doing. Itachi was Sasuke's drug and without him, Sasuke's heart started to burn with withdrawals.

Sasuke flopped down, face first, on his bed. He threw his phone under his pillow and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at his ceiling. Sometimes he wondered if this wedding was a mistake. Sasuke loved Naruto, Sasuke loved him so much. But, it wasn't the same love as Itachi. Sure, he had lust for the blond, but that's because he hadn't been laid in a very long time and he and Naruto had been slightly active sexually since they were sixteen and all those years had built up his desire. And yes, he could see himself living a happy, relatively normal life with the blond. Naruto promised that he would never leave Sasuke so it made him wonder sometimes if this wasn't JUST a mistake for him, but for the blond as well.

The Uchiha didn't know why but it seemed that Naruto had very similar feelings for his older brother as well. The only real difference was that Kyuubi reciprocated those feelings. He had seen a few situations between the Uzumaki brothers that just didn't seem quite 'family' love. But then again, Kyuubi had always been and will always remain, weird. That was fine. And if Naruto wasn't going to tell Sasuke the truth about his feelings for Kyuubi, whether they were unrequited feelings or not, then that was that. It would become the only thing they talked about, especially when drunk.

Sasuke yawned a little. After today there was only a day left until the wedding. They finished their fittings and his mother and Kushina finished the other details. It was ready. And the only thing left was the rehearsal dinner tonight. He rolled over and sighed. The dinner was at eight and he had three hours to get ready and show up. Naruto had left for that purpose, even though Sasuke could have dressed the Dobe better than anyone else. Oh well. Sasuke would bring extra things with him just in case he needed to redress the idiot.

The room was silent and Sasuke shut his eyes, just meditating in the silence that surrounded him. Everything was moving so fast. His life, in a day's time, would be changed forever. A part deep within his body had wished that this day would have been shared with Itachi, but that was his childish fantasy, no means going to be a reality. And that was fine. Sasuke had accepted this fate the night his brother shut the door in his face, symbolically severing them from ever being one entity.

The Uchiha frowned when he heard his phone going off on the side table next to him. He supposed the blond menace could be calling him but when he saw the caller ID his heart nearly fell apart. It was Itachi. He was calling. Could this be a hallucination? He answered the call, praying that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Hello?"

"_Sasuke, I've arrived back in town. Don't tell mother and father quite yet."_

This conversation they were about to have…To Sasuke, it was a typical. Itachi had made calls like this when he suddenly reappeared after his random vacations. He would show up at the Uchiha manor or at college, and he would ask Sasuke not to tell his parents that he had come back. Usually that meant he was avoiding getting a lecture as long as possible. And this lecture was going to be a doozy.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Does that mean you're going to camp out in Kyuubi's room with him until the wedding or something?" Itachi was silent on the other end and then Sasuke heard a small chuckle and the younger felt a flush creep up his cheeks. "What?"

"_You know me all too well little brother. But don't fret; I will speak to mother and father personally tonight so they won't disrupt your wedding procession. That would be the worst."_

Sasuke smirked a little into the phone. If Itachi was going to speak to mother and father tonight that meant he was more than likely going to the rehearsal dinner. Kyuubi was invited and Itachi had a place at the table as well, in the case he finally showed up. He actually hadn't assumed Itachi would show up a couple days early. He had thought it would be right before the wedding. His brother worked mysteriously like that. "So you're coming to the rehearsal then? That's good."

The brief pause was broken with chuckle. _"Of course, how else will mother complain about working with Kushina when they decided the decorations?" _

A smile bloomed across Sasuke's features, making his normally stoic face burst with life. Itachi always made him smile like this. It was like Itachi knew exactly how to pick the lock of Sasuke's heart to let the happiness flow through him and consume him. "I'll see you later Itachi, I love you."

"_I love you as well and I will be very delighted to see you tonight. But until then I will have to appreciate this goodbye."_

With that Itachi hung up and Sasuke felt his heart fluttering. There was relief, there was happiness. But on the back of his tongue was the burning acidic taste of sadness. It was like the final nail in the coffin. Itachi wasn't going to stop the wedding at this point. He seemed completely content with the idea and if that was how it was going to be, then it would come to pass as planned. No changes would be made. Sasuke sighed briefly as he stood up and headed towards the shower. He might as well start getting ready for this evening, after his shower he could wallow in his self-pity some more.  
>-<p>

"Fuck." Itachi swore under his breath as Kyuubi entered the room, freshly showered, a towel still wrapped around his waist.

"Talk to 'mini-Itachi' then?" The red head asked, almost as though it wasn't really a question at all. He knew Itachi couldn't keep silent and away from Sasuke for too long, especially since he could now contact his little brother. "What did he say? He asked you about the rehearsal dinner, right?"

Itachi felt very apprehensive about that. Sasuke expected him to go and he knew he needed to because if he continued to hide out until the last minute, his parents would leap on his during the wedding and wouldn't let him out of their sights until it was all over. It was better to have them yell at him and get out their lecture during the practice than when he really needed the time to watch and wait for everything to pan out.

"Can you use your magic to hide my newly acquired appendages?" Kyuubi paused for a moment and turned slightly towards the Uchiha, letting his towel drop in the process. Itachi was used to the sight of the red head naked and wasn't going to shy away from him. That would be more awkward than just staring full on.

Kyuubi shook his head, "No, mommy would see right through it. And then the three of us would get in _so_ much trouble. It would be better if we hid them…" The Uchiha raised his eyebrow, unsure of how exactly a person would hide such strange additions. Kyuubi slipped on a pair of boxers, which fit tightly in the right areas before he walked over to Itachi. He looked down at Itachi's head, which had the twitchy, soft, black ears. He gently stroked them then flattened them slightly. "It would probably hurt too much to pin them down with bobby pins. A hat could work, but it would have to be something subtle otherwise someone will know something is up…You couldn't really ever be considered a hat person." Kyuubi ran his hand ever so slightly down the Uchiha's head, brushing his fingers through the silken mane. The red head snapped his fingers and a small, flat gray, knitted beret fell into his open hand. He placed it over Itachi's ears, which flattened and pushed themselves back when the material was slipped over them. After a couple adjustments from Kyuubi, the red head pulled back, an approving look on his face. "Very nice, this way, it'll look like you spent a little free time in France."

Itachi rolled his eyes and went up to the mirror hanging on Kyuubi's bedroom wall. It was true that Itachi looked good, even if he didn't particularly like the hat on his ears. It was only minimally uncomfortable though and that was the best part. "And I suppose I can easily shove my tail down a pair of pants. It doesn't move much anyway. I just have to be careful not to sit on it." Kyuubi snapped his fingers again and Itachi felt a rush of magic around him. The red head smirked before turning back towards his closet. Kyuubi had dressed him in a suit, something a little more casual than what he would wear to work, but Itachi hadn't realized how he missed the smooth black material against his skin. He tucked his tail into his waistband and resettled his jacket so that it would hide his tail if it so happened to create a bulge.

"If looks could kill you would have had to shot me twice…I mean… You were fine before but obviously your hotness brought me back from the first time you killed me, making me a zombie and then you had to get all dolled up and shoot me again."

"What? Was that you attempting to be clever?" Itachi said with a small smirk.

"I'm tired, leave me alone. Making fun of my words…hurting my soul."  
>-<p>

Kyuubi and Itachi arrived in a flash of magic, leaving a bit later than his parents and Naruto. It made it look as though the two arrived together, like that had been planned all along. It would match whatever Sasuke thought about what was happening. The pair walked in together and everyone paused, a gripping silence filling the room. Mikoto, unable to hold her tongue any longer was the first to speak, "Itachi, you're here!"

The Uchiha smiled a little and took his assigned seat at the table next to the red head that was being nit-picked by his mother also. "Wouldn't miss this for the world, mother. You should know that by now."

"Well maybe if you _called_, your mother and I would know your plans. Isn't that right?" Itachi rolled his eyes. Not even two minutes in the room and his parents were all over him.

His parents continued to drone on and on about the proper ethics of keeping them informed but Itachi let his ears go deaf, rendering their complaints unintelligible. He sat like that for about a good five minutes before he felt a hand fall tenderly on his shoulder. Only one person in the world knew how to break the silence he forced upon his senses. Itachi turned away from his parents who had given up as soon as they saw their youngest son walk in the door and spy Itachi. Sasuke had a small smile on his lips. Itachi stood up immediately and embraced his little brother.

It felt good, so very good. Holding Sasuke's smaller frame in his arms felt so natural, like he was completing a part of himself. Itachi got a brief smell of Sasuke's hair, which rested perfectly under his nose. The sniffing was concealed by Itachi dropping his head into the soft spikes as a sign of affection. They stood like that for a moment, just embracing each other, feeling each other. It hadn't been more than a couple weeks but the emotional damage because of the distance had been done. Itachi had wanted to hold Sasuke for a very long time now and this was the perfect moment to just let out all of that frustration. His goal was within arm's reach, both literally and figuratively.

"How touching." Naruto said with a slight smirk on his face. Kyuubi suddenly stood up and grabbed Naruto, holding him in a similar manner as Itachi was holding Sasuke. The blond was blinking, struggling but was ultimately confused. Itachi and Sasuke pulled away from each other, staring at the other set of brothers with amusement and annoyance. "What are you doing?"

"Itachi was being dramatic so I decided it would be good for me to do that too. I look like I care about you on a super deep level now." Kyuubi replied as he sniffed Naruto's hair in a similar manner Itachi was doing. Obviously he had been caught by the red head's sharp eye. But this situation seemed more like Kyuubi was making fun of him, the cheeky devil.

"No, you look like a creep. Quit being creepy and let me go. I'd like to shovel my face with food before the nights out." Naruto said, trying to shove his brother off. Kyuubi, however, was much stronger than the smaller blond and was able to hold steady.

"Why do you deny my love?!"

"Why do you force the love?!"

Kushina stood up then, clearing her throat. "Enough! Kyuubi let go of your brother and sit down!" The red head complied instantly. He didn't want his mother to smack him in a public area. It would be embarrassing. He was a big boy now and that was the last thing he wanted. It was one thing to make an ass out of himself in public, but it was just a whole different brand of humiliation when your mother was the source of embarrassment. "And you Naruto, sit down too so Kyuubi doesn't decide to do something else stupid." The blond huffed a little and took a seat near the head of the table, where Sasuke was supposed to sit.

Itachi ruffled his brother's hair before returning to his own seat, his mother was staring at him from across the table and that's when Itachi noticed for the first time that this was a decently small dinner rehearsal. "Is there a reason for this size? Do you not have bride's maids or groom's men yet?"

"Nah, we just have one of each." Naruto replied. "Kyuubi is the maid of honor since, well, he pretty much begged me to be." The red head turned away with a slightly cheeky look on his face. Of course he would ask for such a strange position in the wedding. "And since we decided to downscale everything people wise, Sasuke was going to ask you to be his best man." Itachi's eyes widened when he heard that statement. He was supposed to be the best man at a wedding he was going to crash? Oh, could this have gotten any better? He sent a slight silent glare the side of Kyuubi's head, which, Itachi noticed, had a slightly wavering in the lips like he was laughing silently to himself. "It's small, only really close family and friends are attending."

"Otherwise everyone the Dobe has ever met would show up. We'd run out of room." Sasuke said with a quick quip on the tongue. The blond choked on the sip of water in his mouth and glared over at Sasuke. He took a victory sip of water as a teaser to the blond.

"At least I could fill the room, princess." It was Sasuke's turn to choke when he heard that. The blond was chuckling softly in his throat, making the Uchiha shake his head at the comment.

"They're so cute when they're being snippy with each other." Kyuubi said with a sigh. "Reminds me of when I was young."

"Kyuubi, you're twenty-six, you're not old." Kushina said pulling on the red head's cheek. "When you turn forty, you can complain about being old."

"We both know I can't because then you'll pull me over by the cheek again and tell me to start complain when I'm sixty."

"Then don't complain!" She said and she let go of her son. He grumbled to himself as he rubbed his sore face. His mother could be so mean. Kyuubi huffed slightly and turned his head away from his mother. He was staring at the side of Itachi's head when he noticed the hat was slightly off. And there it was… Bam, right there. One of the most delicate, silky, black ears softly sticking up from Itachi's hair, splitting it. Kyuubi nearly screamed at the sight. He caught the blond's eye from the diagonal direction across the table and he kept twitching his head towards Itachi. The Uchiha blinked a few times and turned his attention towards the red head.

Kyuubi turned away, grabbing his glass of water from the table. He was mentally panicking and slightly thanking every God that his mother was sitting on the other side of him. He needed to do something to fix the hat because someone who needn't know of the Uchiha predicament would find out. He swallowed a little and thought about tossing his water on Itachi. That wouldn't work. Itachi would just stand up and maybe make the predicament even worse.

Naruto noticed Kyuubi's distress but couldn't fully understand what he was trying to communicate. He was never very good at reading visual cues and this was definitely testing his knowledge of incognito charades. Naruto coughed a little when he saw a slight twitching coming from the side of the Uchiha's head. Oh no, he understood completely now. Kyuubi and Naruto made brief eye-contact before turning their attention to Sasuke who was clearing his throat.

"Well Itachi, what do you say about being my best man?" Itachi felt slightly annoyed when he was asked that. He knew that Sasuke was in love with him and he was still putting up this giant front. The older Uchiha wanted to frown and shake his head. He wanted to deny the request and put the whole charade to an end. It was time for the act to stop. He was going to open his mouth and say something but then there was a slight gleam in Sasuke's eye. Shit. There was such a sweet, innocence in that gaze. He almost felt like Sasuke would be horrified if he said something out-loud, especially in front of their parents. That… What if Sasuke didn't accept or forgive him for that? And that in itself would crush Itachi. So, the Uchiha did the only thing he could think of.

"Of course I will. How could I ever say 'no' to you, little brother?"

Kyuubi felt an acidic taste in the back of his palate. Itachi had calmly agreed to do it. He didn't even seem to consider it for very long. The red head sighed quietly under his breath. He felt that Itachi wouldn't give up that easily this time but it seemed that almost nothing had changed. However, Kyuubi did notice that if this had been anywhere else, Itachi probably would have been far more open and honest with his feelings. His mother and father were sitting right across from him, staring, and almost expecting Itachi to do his duties. Also, Kyuubi's own parents were there as well. It may as well be assumed Kushina would cause some sort of a scene if Itachi denied the proposal.

A brief flicker brought Kyuubi from his thoughts as his eyes slanted to his parents. As much as he would love to dwell on Itachi's battle there were still larger matters at hand. Such as, the ear, which was moving more and more from underneath the hat with every passing second. Kyuubi knew he had to do something quickly and something that was directly out of the line of sight of the people around him.

Well, there was really only one thing he could do at the moment…

"SPIDER!" Everyone paused as Kyuubi leapt from his seat and jumped into Itachi's arms. The way he landed caused the chair to teeter back and spill the two of them onto the ground. In the commotion, Kyuubi pulled the hat ever so gently over Itachi's exposed ear. It was perfect timing because the now very annoyed Uchiha shoved him off and sat back up. Kyuubi calmly took his place again and incognito signaled Naruto that everything was good.

"No wonder you're the Maid of Honor…" Itachi muttered under his breath.

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY MASCULINITY?!"

"Kyuubi your masculinity has been in question since I popped you out." Kushina quipped. The red head continued to pout for the remainder of the evening.  
>-<p>

"So, what will you do?" Kyuubi asked as he flopped down next to Itachi on his bed. It had been a while since they had shared a bed for reasons other than sex. The Uchiha was facing away from him, deeply staring at the wall, eyes penetrating the egg shell whiteness. Kyuubi rested his face on his hand as he observed Itachi's struggle. Sasuke seemed happy, it was true. The boy always shined his brightest when Itachi was around and it was obvious that Sasuke would play as though he was happy as long as it kept his brother within arm's reach. "You could still crash the wedding, if anything it will be easier to do so now."

"I have not changed my resolve Kyuubi. Sasuke is waiting for me, I know it. He still has hope in his eyes and a wish in his heart. A silent one, yes, but it calls to me. I know what he wants from me and I would walk to the ends of the Earth to make sure I could fulfill everything he desired. I've just been lost for so long I forgot what the path of truth looked like, eventually I will fall into his arms and I will be home." Itachi said as he rolled onto his back to look at the ceiling. He was smirking. "We just need to hold him in suspense for a little longer, don't you think?"

"Well if you've been holding out this long, what's a day more?" Itachi rolled back onto his side so that he was facing Kyuubi, a small smirk on his lips. "Hey Itachi, do you wan-"

"No Kyuubi, I'm not going to sleep with you."

"I was going to ask, before I was so rudely interrupted, if you wanted to play truth or do something sexy like we used to." Kyuubi said with a brief smirk.

Itachi sighed and shook his head a little. That was how Kyuubi and his relationship had stated. They had been playing that very same game when the feelings came out, of course, they had been drinking at the time and Kyuubi was highly suggestive under the poison of the drink. Things had led on from there. "Even if I said 'no' you'd ask me anyway, we both know that…"

"You take all the fun out of everything, you know that?" Kyuubi jabbed before rolling onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, an amused look on his face. "But since you agreed, then it'll bring the fun back." There was a cheeky, fox-like grin on the red head's face. "Truth or do something sexy?"

"Truth," came the glib reply from Itachi, who was smirking a little at this point.

"What are you going to do at the wedding? I've been wondering what approach you're going to take in that situation."

Itachi was silent. He hadn't actually thought about it. Since the wedding was only going to consist of people that were only important to both families, it would be a rather small gathering. So, it wouldn't really be that big of a deal if he just spilled his guts then and there, he supposed. He would have preferred it to be in a more private setting so that Sasuke and he could get the privacy they deserved but beggars couldn't be choosers. Sasuke would be married to Naruto in short time and he seemed quite serious about it. He wouldn't just abandon the blond after they were married. Itachi had to do it at the wedding; he needed his confession to be in person. He owed Sasuke that much, at the very least.

"I'm not sure really, I guess when the priest…Or whatever you got asks for an objection, I will say mine and tell Sasuke everything. "

"Really? In front of everyone?" Kyuubi pried a little more.

"What other option do I have? If Naruto and Sasuke get married, they probably won't get the marriage annulled. Not just for us. They do love each other, that's apparent." Kyuubi nodded his head. "Truth or do something sexy…"

Kyuubi smirked a little when he heard that coming from Itachi mouth. "Lay the truth on me."

"What would you do if I kept my mouth shut so Sasuke and Naruto could be happy together?" Itachi asked softly.

"Oh that's an easy one. I'd kill you." The red head said with a nod, "Yep, definitely kill you."

"Don't play around." Itachi muttered.

"Fine, fine. To be honest with you Itachi, I'd be very sad if you didn't say anything to Sasuke. For one, Sasuke would live in a world where he thought his feelings were weird, that they SHOULDN'T be reciprocated and that he could never be truly loved by the person he wants to be with the most. It's really quite disgusting to think about. And then I'd also be sad because Naruto wouldn't accept our relationship. He wouldn't sleep with me at night anymore, wouldn't come into my room when he's had a nightmare. My life would be really empty without him and he wouldn't care because he would have Sasuke. He could easily replace me with Sasuke and sometimes, I hate to admit, it drives me crazy. I've always wanted to be the one who Naruto relied on for comfort. I wanted to be his number one…"

"It seems as though I'm not the only one who feels so strongly about what I have to do…Don't worry Kyuubi, nothing will stand in the way this time. We will be able to tell our brother's how we feel, we will be with them. And there's nothing this little ceremony can do about it. I won't let Sasuke slip away again, I won't let his pain grow any farther. I will bring the storm of his mind to an end and then bring you the comfort you desperately long for as well. I know now I can no longer be selfish about my life choices. This isn't about me anymore, this is about Sasuke, this is about Naruto, this is about you, and it will be me who acts as the catalyst."

"Beautiful speech, nine outta ten. Nine because it needed victory fireworks."

Itachi shook his head. "Just shut up and go to bed."  
>-<p>

Naruto stood anxiously at his window. He was looking at the eerie dark and calm morning which the sun was piercing through. Soon it would be full of sound from the animals as they roused from the slumber. And the house too would be full of life as well. Today was the day, the day that he had been waiting for, for some time now. His wedding loomed with the rising of the sun. When it was high in the sky he would no longer be in his bedroom, he would be in a church with Sasuke, with his family, praying Itachi didn't break his nerve. That all of the reserve had not left his bones and blood just yet. This was Sasuke's last hope to be truly happy and though Naruto did feel a spike a jealousy when he thought that he could not bring Sasuke true happiness on his own, he knew that he could not dwell on the vilest of feelings. Itachi had been the one Sasuke had pinned for, not him. Naruto knew that. He respected it. And since he was sixteen, he had accepted it.

The knocking at his door pulled him away from the window. He peered sideways as his mother stepped in, a fresh, happy look upon her face. Naruto pulled himself away from the window and smiled. His mother came over and clasped her arms around her youngest son, pulling him softly into her chest. "Today's my baby's big day. Too excited to sleep, I see. Not very good to do but you'll pull through. I made enough coffee to supply a small army."

"Thank the Gods, you're benevolent this morning. " Naruto muttered as he freed himself of her grasp, smiling a little sheepishly. Kushina shook her head and ushered her son into the hall. "Do you want me to wake Kyuubi?" His mother still had no idea of the curse or that Itachi was actually in the house with them. He snuck in the window after his parents had arrived home from the rehearsal. He didn't really want her to get two shocks at one time and then beat Kyuubi right before the wedding. Too messy.

"Don't bother with the big lummox. You're the only one who really needs to be up and ready this early. Let your brother sleep in a little longer. I'm sure Itachi or your father will rouse him when the time comes for the wedding. But we only have five hours to prepare you so you'll look like the shining diamond you are." His mother looked so happy. This wedding was going to shatter her heart when the resolution ended with Sasuke and Itachi slipping away together and not Sasuke and him. Hopefully she wouldn't be mad for too long. "We're meeting with Mikoto and Sasuke at the church so we can get you two proper and beautiful before the time comes."

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Naruto questioned as the clock just changed to six in the morning. The wedding wasn't until noon. He really didn't want to sit around in his tux, sweating, getting more and more anxious, for five or so hours.

"Naruto, we still have some last minute decorating to do. Not to mention that we still need the cake to be delivered, and the DJ to come for the after party." She grabbed securely onto Naruto's wrist and started leading him to the door. "Oh I almost forgot." She walked back into the kitchen and came out shortly after, two thermoses full of coffee. She handed them both to her son. "You're going to need the energy kid." She ushered Naruto to the car and got into the driver's seat. Naruto opened one of the thermoses, noting that the coffee was just the way he liked it. Completely laced with sugar and cream to drown out the bitter flavor. "You'll have to forgive me Naruto. I'm just so excited for today. I thought for a while it was going to be Itachi and Kyuubi to march down the aisle first and then you'd follow with some other man. But when they broke up and you and Sasuke got back together…I was just happy that you both decided to take the plunge."

Naruto gulped a little, choking down the first swig of coffee. Today was going to be a disappointment to his mother, Naruto knew that much. But he didn't realize the extent until now. She had really put everything of herself into this wedding. She was just so happy. Naruto reclined in his seat and shook his head a little. Maybe it would almost be better for his mother that he and Sasuke got married. But then what happiness would come then? Naruto knew it didn't matter much at the moment. He just had to suffer through his mother's disappointment and her anger long enough for her to realize that Sasuke and he were making a mistake.

"Although, to be honest, I always had a nagging feeling that you and Kyuubi were finally going to get together. You seemed adamant about it when you were young." Naruto spit his coffee on the dash and started coughing.

"MOM!"

"What? It's true, I really thought you'd give into Kyuubi incessant nagging one day and just get hitched. You know your father and I support it. There are napkins in my purse by the way."

"Well, I guess I'm sorry to disappoint you both." Naruto said as he grabbed a napkin from his mother's purse and started cleaning up his mess.

"As long as you're going to be happy, I don't care who you're with."

Naruto rolled his eyes and sat back. He supposed that was true at the very least, as long as he had support to do whatever and whoever he wanted, that was all he really needed. And maybe his mother wouldn't be as busted up about the marriage as he previously surmised. She seemed as though she would take it very well.  
>-<p>

Kyuubi moaned and rolled over, smacking Itachi's chest with his arm as he did so. The Uchiha coughed slightly and pushed the large red head off of him. He sat up and stared at the alarm clock by the side of Kyuubi's bed. It read nine in the morning, which meant there were three hours until the wedding. The Uchiha got out of the bed and walked towards the door but instantly paused when he heard the fall of footsteps coming down the hall. They were slightly heavier meaning they were Minato's. In his panic, Itachi leapt into Kyuubi's closet, quietly closing the door.

The blond man entered Kyuubi's room and started to shake his son so that he would wake from his slumber. The red head muttered some curses in his sleep and pulled the blanket over his head. Minato sighed. "Come on Kyuubi; get your lazy ass up. I know you'll be upset if you miss the ceremony. "

The red head sighed loudly and very dramatically as he sat up in his bed. His face was confused for a moment and then he seemed to drop the subject from his mind. "I'm up now; you've served your purpose well. Now leave me to make myself beautiful."

"If I come back in an hour and you're still sleeping, I'll throw you out the window." Knowing his father made good on his promises, Kyuubi got up from his bed.

"Okay, okay. I got it." He opened his closet door, seeing Itachi hiding inside. He handed Kyuubi his folded dress pants from the floor and Kyuubi grabbed the jacket portion and threw them on the bed. Kyuubi had been wondering when Itachi had disappeared too and he was glad he did because the last thing he needed was his father spilling the beans about Itachi's change to his mother. "Make use of yourself and get me a cup of coffee. I need to hop in the shower anyway. Ya got me, homie?"

Minato rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He waved a hand dismissively at his son and exited the room. Kyuubi re-opened the closet door so Itachi could come out. He was frowning a little but other than him having to hide, it could have been considered a great success. "The best part of waking up, is finding a sexy man in your closet." The red head sang out a little.

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked out the bedroom door. "I bet you wouldn't be at all put off if I suggested we shower together, would you?"

There was a sparkle to Kyuubi's eyes. "Why, now that you mention it, I haven't seen your naughty bits in ages. I would be honored."

Itachi threw his shirt in Kyuubi's face and walked out the door. "Hurry up or you won't see my 'naughty bits' at all."

Itachi was slightly relieved when the shower was over, mostly because he was getting really sick of Kyuubi smacking his ass. That man really needed to have better control over himself and his actions. It was disgraceful. The Uchiha was drying his long, silken hair while Kyuubi put on his tuxedo for the noon's wedding. He was fumbling with his tie and Itachi got up from the bed to help the struggling red head. He then set out to remove small pieces of lint from the black material and straighten out the red head's collar. "If I hadn't known you to be such an idiot, I would have thought you were an upstarted, young gentleman."

"Milady, I take that as a great compliment." Kyuubi brushed a stray hair from Itachi's face and then poked at the twitching ears atop his head. "Today will be even more of a challenge to hide these. It's far stranger for you to wear a hat at a wedding. It's one thing to wear one at the rehearsal but a completely different matter for you to do so elsewhere." The red head hummed as he wound a little magic to make bobby pins. He handed them to the Uchiha and he sat in front of Kyuubi's vanity, now thinking it was the perfect addition to the red head's room. He put his ear flat against his head and pinned it to his head, noting the slight pinching sensation that accompanied it. Soon, he hoped, it would end but he wasn't too sure. Besides, he only had to suffer through this for a few hours. It was nothing compared to other things he'd suffered through during the span on his lifetime. He looked at his hand work and figured as long as he fixed his ponytail high enough, there would still be enough slack to hide the ear under his hair while it was pinned. Itachi nodded and started on the other, pinning it in place as well. He grabbed one of his hair ribbons from the vanity and started to tie his hair back, slightly higher than he usually did. He covered his ears while readjusting and eventually he found the perfect balance.

"There. You'd never know I had ears." Itachi said with a triumphant wave of his silken tail. It was far easier to put that away. "That reminds me, however, that I have no fitted, pretty suit for this occasion."

"I'll magic you something real nice, promise." Kyuubi said as Itachi stood up from the vanity. "Do you have a preferred color? Mine's white because it matched Naruto's. Sasuke is going to be decked out in black. The decorations also follow that pattern. Black and white is so classy nowadays. "

"I'll leave it to your best judgment." Itachi muttered as he smoothed his hair a little more to make sure the ears wouldn't break the surface. Kyuubi sized Itachi up for a moment before snapping his fingers softly. The Uchiha felt the rush of magic engulf him, like soft hands touching all over his body. He was becoming far more accustomed to the feeling of it on his body. When he opened his eyes and turned towards the mirror, his body was draped in a very-well fitted tuxedo. It gleamed in the light, as though the fabric had been polished, but Itachi soon felt why. The outside was layered with a very fine, soft silk. The jacket was buttoned in the middle showing off a starched white dress shirt which was a nice breathable Egyptian cotton. It was perfectly flat like it had just been ironed, yet still was perfectly moveable. The waist of his pants sat perfectly and there was enough room to comfortably shove his tail down the leg of his pants.

"And just one more finishing touch…" Kyuubi muttered as he went through his closet. He pulled out a crimson tie and handed it to Itachi. The Uchiha tied it perfectly and smirked a little. "Ohhh gurl, just get you a pair of sunglasses and you'd be ready to break all them hearts." Itachi admired his reflection a little longer before Kyuubi shoved him out of the way. "Okay, now is Kyuubi pretty-time. Sit your hot self down before you set me ablaze."  
>-<p>

Sasuke arrived early with his father and mother, and now all three of whom were waiting for Itachi to show up. They figured the missing Uchiha resided with the always fashionably late Uzumaki Kyuubi. Sasuke was with the anointed priest who actually agreed to marry him to Naruto. The wedding was supposed to start soon and people were filing in. It was about thirty minutes to noon and they needed everyone to come soon as well as to get into position. Sasuke was about to sigh and shake his head, almost feeling that his brother disappointed him, yet again, when a shock of red and black hair caught his eye. Kyuubi was rushing to his place while Itachi followed behind him. Sasuke couldn't help but think that Itachi looked breath taking. His tuxedo was perfectly fitted; he just looked perfect. Sasuke hid the heat in his cheeks by looking down at his tux and brushing invisible lint from it.

"Forgive our absence; Kyuubi is far too vain for his own good." Itachi muttered as he plucked one of Kyuubi's hairs from his sleeve.

"It's quite all right, we haven't even started. We were just starting to get worried about you." Mikoto said as she smiled to her son.

"Does anyone know if Naruto's ready?" Sasuke asked, a little impatiently. "We're also waiting on him…"

"Give Kushina time. She's probably holding him up by crying on him." Minato said as he sat down in an empty pew. And just as he said that he received a hand upside the head from his wife, who was looking down at him.

"What was that?" She asked, her temple throbbing with annoyance. Minato stood up and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"You look so beautiful right now…Let's get remarried. I'm willing, if you'll have me?"

"Sit down and quit making an ass of yourself." She muttered, a bright red flush on her cheeks from her husband's bold statement. He smiled a little and kissed her hand. Everyone else couldn't help but roll their eyes at the scene before them. "And Naruto is ready; he's been ready for more than an hour now. He's just been waiting for me to get perfect for the occasion. We still had time, just start up the piano and he'll be ready to be walked down the aisle." She pushed her husband slightly and Minato stood up to take his place and walk his son down.

Sasuke felt his heart race a little. It was so close to the moment and he was actually feeling nervous. This was an occasion for the rest of his life. He was going to spend the rest of his life with his new bride, not his brother. This day…Was going to shatter every fantasy he ever entertain in his mind. But it would allow him to get over his childish whimsy.

Itachi caught many glances of his brother. His hands were shaking slightly and his forehead was starting to glisten softly with sweat. The older Uchiha could tell it was because of his nerves. But soon Sasuke would be sweating and blushing more than he probably ever faced in his entire life. Kyuubi was smirking across from him, giving him a secret thumbs up. Itachi rolled his eyes a little and that's when the music started. It was time for the bride to be paraded down the aisle with her…His father to give him away.

When the priest called for objections, Itachi knew that was his moment to strike. Naruto walked in rhythm with the piano and Minato looked on proudly as he guided his son towards his new husband.

Once Naruto had arrived and clasped hands with Sasuke, the priest opened his book and looked upon the couple.

"Dearly Beloved, we have gathered here today to join Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto in holy matrimony. But this union must be honorable by all men and this union needs to be fully advised and governed by others. So, if there is a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a pause as people seemed to be completely content with the marriage. Itachi felt a sudden pressure on his chest and sweat broke down his forehead. This was it, this was his moment to break up the marriage for good. He needed to do it now.

"Wel-"

"I object." Itachi's voice rang out sharply and Kyuubi made an 'o' noise as the silence filled the room. Sasuke turned his head back so he could peer back at his brother.

"Itachi, I thought you were fine with Naruto now."

"Sasuke let him speak." Naruto commanded calmly. The Uchiha turned his attention to his bride. It seemed as though he knew what was going on. He turned back to his brother, his face looking so innocently confused.

"Sasuke, I cannot… No, I will not let you and Naruto get married." Sasuke's face looked desperate and puzzled. He was grasping for answers that eluded him. Yet there was something else there. A small glint of hope. Itachi smiled a little knowing that his brother's hope would not be for nothing. "Sasuke, for a long time now I ignored very important feelings. Feelings that I kept very far away from my heart and now, I realize, that it was foolish of me to keep them buried because…"

Everyone was looking at him and Itachi felt himself go slightly pale with the pressure being put upon him. He wished he could just freeze time and allow he and Sasuke to only indulge in the confession he was about to utter.

"Sasuke, I love you. I've loved you for a very long time now and it took all of this time for me to finally breathe the words I had longed to tell you…" It felt like the weight of the world fell off his chest and he could stand a little straighter. "I will never love anyone as much as I love you…Sasuke…"

Sasuke's face was beet red and he looked away from Itachi. He had to sit down on the small set of stairs before him to keep himself from collapsing with shock. Itachi knelt down at his brother's side and petted the soft spikes of his hair. "Tell me…Tell me you love me too, Sasuke. Please."

"But you…I…This…" Sasuke couldn't properly form sentence and instead he just pulled Itachi head down and kissed him. He kissed him like he had wanted to do for many years, many sunsets and moon rises. Itachi's eyes closed instantly as the passion flew through his body like lightning. He had been denying himself the pleasure of his brother's company for far too long. Sasuke's hands flew into his brother's hair, pulling him as physically close as possible.

"Oh come on! It was hard enough for me to agree to a gay marriage. I cannot even fathom an incestuous, gay one. This is where I draw the line man...That's it, I'm out. Peace. " The priest said as he pulled his collar out of his robes. Kyuubi blinked when the priest flipped deuces in his face. Never had he seen a priest so…Hip…

Itachi was filled with dread as soon as he felt Sasuke's hands in his hair. And what was worse was the fact he could feel the pins in his hair moving. Which meant…?

"EH?! WHAT IS THAT?!" Mikoto exclaimed, finally speaking out as she saw the inhuman additions of her older son. Sasuke pulled away from his brother and saw what his mother was talking about. The fluffy black ears that seemed to spring and twitch from his hair. Itachi's face went pale, which was saying a lot since Itachi was pale anyway.

"Okay, enough of this…" Kyuubi muttered and he snapped his fingers, freezing everyone in the room who didn't know of the curse. Everyone except his mother who stood up and made her way over to the red headed boy. She was glaring him down, hard. And Kyuubi squealed a little and covered his face.

"Mom, can we save you brutally beating Kyuubi for later?" Naruto asked.

"It won't be just Kyuubi, little blondy. I'm gunna tan your ass too! You knew about this didn't you?" Naruto was still and silent as his mother was about to scold him. But then she raised her arms in resignation. "You know what, tell him Naruto. Tell Sasuke what you really are. Shed the light he desperately needs."

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice called to him and the blond turned and he felt a flush creep up his features.

"I suppose I should explain from the beginning, for your sake…" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sasuke…I'm a Warlock. I have magical powers. So does Kyuubi and my mother. I've been keeping this a secret for a very long time now. And this does have relevance to Itachi's current condition…For you see; Itachi was cursed by my kind. In fact, he was cursed by my own blood. Kyuubi bestowed upon him the beast curse which is very similar to the Disney movie. You know the 'Beauty and The Beast' one. He didn't have a time limit however; he just had to find someone who truly loved him to lift the curse. I've been helping him in his quest. And every way we looked, every time we tried to break the spell, it never worked until you came farther into the equation."

"Naruto…That cat I brought home…It was Itachi wasn't it?" The blond nodded and he got down next to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No, no I've finally gone crazy. I've lost it, haven't I? This can't be…"

"Sasuke…" it was Itachi who called to him this time. "Sasuke believe what you see, believe what you feel. This is all real. I'm real as are my feelings." He grabbed the younger Uchiha's hand and placed it against his heart. "Do you feel that? It's hammering madly for you. I didn't want you to have to find out like this…Sasuke, please, tell me you love me. Kiss me. Lift me of this burden so we may always be together. I no longer want to be from your side. I love you, Sasuke. Please…Tell me I am not too late to change your mind about this marriage."

"But, Naruto, what about you? You can't just selflessly do this for me…I want us to both be happy."

The blond blushed softly and looked back at Kyuubi, who was wiggling his eyebrow suggestively. "I'll manage with someone else. But Sasuke, this isn't about me. We've been working very hard for this moment. Please tell Itachi all the things you've told me. Allow your heart to be worn on your sleeve and rectify all past mistakes."

Sasuke was still. It felt real, everything seemed to line up. And his hopes, his dreams…They were bursting to life before him. Sure it wasn't the ideal situation. But beggars can't be choosers. He grabbed Itachi's hands in his own. "That night when you shut me out…I thought I was wrong. Why did you decide to leave me then? Will you tell me the truth now? I've always…Wanted to be with you. "

"Sasuke, you must understand, I was confused. I didn't know what I was feeling. It hurt me Sasuke because I knew I rejected and hurt you. I sent the pain below and it made me feel as though I was suffocating. I was stifling who I really was but I had lived like that for so long that it was difficult to rid myself of the habit. Now I see, now I know. I love you Sasuke. Please believe those words. I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm so sorry. I've been lying to myself, denying was what so obvious from the beginning. I love you. I love you so much. More than I can put into words. When I hear your voice, when I look upon your face. I feel the need. I can't push it anymore. So please Sasuke, tell me you'll have me. Please allow me to make up for the lost time, at your side. I will never leave you again…"

Sasuke pulled his hand away from Itachi and he saw a solitary tear escape from the younger's eye. Itachi reached up to brush it away but Sasuke started laughing. "Wither shall thee go, I will follow. Thou hast held my held my heart tenderly and taken great pride in keeping it. Ne'er only death shall separate thee from me…" Sasuke paused and wiped the tear from his face. "I suppose now it is my turn to hold your heart and care for it…I love you too, Itachi. So, ungodly much." Sasuke leaned in and gave his brother a soft kiss on the lips.

Itachi could feel his body changing. The magic that once surrounded his frame seemed to be shattering. He pulled away from Sasuke and opened his eyes seeing his ears fall off his head and float down before disappearing into a small pile of shimmering gold dust. He could feel his tail shrinking and pulling back into his body. He blinked a few times and then his body was wracked with coughing. He spit out a small talisman, shaped like a cat and Kyuubi smirked as he walked over to grab it.

"Slipped it into your coffee that day." Kyuubi said with a shrug. "Since this is what gives the curse life and shape and you've spit it up that means the curse is officially, and finally, broken. You, Itachi, are a free man now."

Sasuke smiled, his face lightening up at the scene around him. Everything was finally falling into place around him and he forced himself into Itachi's arms. The older Uchiha was smiling too. His life was in the correct direction now. He was curse free and now he could spend the remaining years of his life cuddle closely to the love of his life. He kissed the top of Sasuke's head and just held him, refusing to let the boy up. He wasn't going to waste any more of their time now. They were going to be together for all times.

"This is well and good, and do believe me when I say that I'm happy for you two, because I am…" Kushina interrupted. "But, there still is the matter of everyone else and what they saw here today. What do you exactly propose to do about that?"

"Mind-wipe?" Kyuubi suggested. "We can rid them of the past few moments before the slip of Itachi's ears and then just end the wedding from there. I mean, the priest made it halfway to the door before I managed to freeze him."

"Sounds good. The two of you can handle this…" Kushina snapped. Naruto and Kyuubi looked at each other, their mouths hanging open.

"Just the two of us on this many people!?" Naruto exclaimed. "I might pass out from exhaustion!"

"Then let that be a reminder to the two of you not to curse people and lie to me." She smirked a little and patted the Uchiha boys on the shoulders. "I'm so happy for the two of you. Now if Kyuubi and Naruto would be so honest with each other, we would really have quite the interesting scene, yeah?" She smiled and walked back to her spot.  
>-<p>

The sun was setting over the crystalline grains of sand and coating the water, making it shine as though it was pink and purple, not the original blue-green gem when the sun was high in the sky. It was starting to cool down as well, no longer settling to cause sweat to burst from every pour. The lapping waves against the shore and the calling of water birds could be heard in the distance but Itachi wasn't to be bothered with the far off sounds. He was laying on his towel on the sandy beach, his arms resting behind his head.

"We should head back soon…" Itachi said aloud and then he looked over to the smaller frame resting beside him on the sand. Sasuke's head popped up from his own towel and he shrugged.

"No one will be looking for us so let's enjoy the calm while we can. As soon as we get back to the hotel it'll be noisy and crowded. I just want to spend as much peaceful time as I can with you." His tone was full of sleep from the long day they had spent together. And truthfully, deep down, Itachi knew he should have ushered his brother back to the hotel. But, he was feeling particularly selfish at the moment. If he brought the boy back to the hotel, that meant he would have share his beauty with whoever walked by them. He did not want that. At least not now.

Itachi nodded and Sasuke laid his head back down. He shut his eyes and Itachi couldn't help but feel that his brother was the most beautiful when sleep had his power grasp around the younger Uchiha. His features soften and looked at peace. Itachi leaned over and started to pet the silken black spikes his brother possessed. When they were alone like this he was thankful. Thankful for everything he had gone through to accomplish this means. He was finally spending his time with Sasuke. Sure they weren't doing extremely exciting things, but it was enough to just bask in each other's presence.

Sasuke caught his brother's hand and gave it a kiss on every knuckle. "Quit lulling me to sleep with your touches. I don't appreciate it. I want to spend my waking hours with you."

"Sasuke, you spend a vast majority of your time with me." Itachi said with a small chuckle. "If you are tired, we can return to the hotel now so you may get all the intimate sleep you need."

Sasuke got to his feet, slowly but steadily. "Yeah, yeah."

Itachi got up as well, gathering their beach gear and heading back to their rental car. Once everything was packed away Itachi noticed that Sasuke wasn't waiting for him in the car but rather was standing by the edge of the sand, looking out into the water.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Itachi asked coming to stand behind his brother. His hand landed softly on the porcelain skin of the younger Uchiha and he just continued to stare.

"If I had had come to such a place with anyone else, at any other point in my life, I would have just brushed it off. I suppose, maybe, when you're in love the colors are a little brighter, the air a little sweeter. The sand beneath my feet is not at as harsh and hot, but soothing. There is no one else I'd rather be with right now. No one else I'd rather share this sight with. I want us to share these memories together so when we grow old, we can say we'll always have our memories of the things we did, the people we met. That is why I will always be selfish around you Itachi, so when those days come, we will never had to go fishing for memories and have to explain things to each other. We can just…Already share everything. Our bodies, our minds…Our souls."

Itachi smirked a little as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist; bringing his head to rest right on top of his little brothers. "If that is what it is to be selfish, Sasuke, then I've been selfish all my life. And, I suppose, with you it's okay to be a little selfish. You actually make it sound like you're doing me a favor instead of savoring everything for yourself. It is beautiful really…Just like you, my dearest love."

Sasuke moved so that he was facing Itachi. Their lips met instantly as the sunset slowly behind them, bathing their pale bodies in the warming, yet fading purple, pink, and yellowed light. They stayed like that for a while not being able to pull apart from the other. A few months ago if someone said Itachi would be like this, he would have laughed in their face. But now he knew better. He couldn't be apart from Sasuke. It would be like ripping out his own heart and stomping upon it. The ice that used to encase and protect him had finally melted away, bringing the blooming love of spring to kill out the bitter cold that had inhabited his life before. Sasuke was his heart now. His life now. Everything he had ever needed was just in arm's reach…

He just needed to be pushed in the right direction.  
>-<p>

**LE FIN**

**Finally, Curse of the Cat is finished. I'm glad it's done and I really hope all of you enjoyed this bumpy ride. I'm really sorry for the long wait for the conclusion but I hope you'll forgive me.**

**Itachi: Huh, how touching.  
>Me: It's beautiful really.<br>Itachi: No, I meant you trying to getting the fans to love you again.  
>Me: Oh hush up. I go to University. What do you do? Hide in my closet all day in the deep recesses of my mind.<br>Itachi:…Touché, Hitoko-sama. Anyway, this was Hitoko-sama and she very much appreciates all the support and love! Until next time!**


End file.
